Cold Howl: Cold Nights
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: A continuation of Cold Howl.
1. Chapter 1: Destination La Push

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**(!) **_"A continuation of Cold Howl. With Leah saved and with a brand new power that was bestowed upon Jacob when he was resurrected by Ephraim. Jacob and Leah now head back home no longer just as Alpha and Beta, but as equals and as a couple." _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Destination La Push**

**Granite Falls, 11:30- Night**

It was finally over, her terrible nightmare was finally over and Jacob's long search for her had finally come to an end. All of their troubles and short dark violent lives were left in the Quarry which about now was one giant crime scene. The police would never find who did the crime or what really went on. But judging by the evidence they left behind like torn bodies and one giant blast crater, they were going to be scratching their heads for a long time to come. She had only one memory of everything that went on before she slipped into unconsciousness. It was probably the worse memory of them all, it was when Michael pierced Jacob with some golden trident.

He used that weapon to kill Jacob. Michael probably couldn't have continued to take Jacob on in such a powerful state. Which is why Michael was the perfect opponent for him, as the one who gave Leah those horrible terrifying powers, only he had knowledge and the power to remove them all from each of them. But that's all she saw, what she didn't see was the fight that ensued between Michael and Jacob. She hoped that while they drove back home he would share with her everything that happened. All of that would come soon she hoped, all that mattered now was that he saved her, she was freed from such a terrifying curse and he was alive and well.

She couldn't wait to return home, to see her brother, mother and the rest of her pack. She wondered how much had changed in her and Jacob's absence. Come to think of it, she had so many questions for Jacob. And not just about what went down in the quarry, but everything he did before coming to look for her. Not since she became a terrifying monster had she finally felt really tired. The hunger kept her awake most of the nights, and even when she was full; she had nightmares of the monster sharing her mind and body with her.

Jacob's hand never left Leah's, he squeezed her hand tighter when her eyes closed. Jacob smiled and concentrated on the road and on looking for a place to stay at for the night.

* * *

**Lynnwood, Washington, November 2, 2013, 5:00- Night**

Jacob drove all night into the next day and into the closest city to find a place to get some well deserved sleep, Lynnwood Motel. Lynnwood was a city, but not one with any real hotels just motels for long distance travelers. When Jacob found a vacant spot in the parking area, he tried waking Leah up. Rubbing her face, shaking her a bit- nothing seemed to be able to wake her up.

That's when Jacob realized her grip on his own hand was latched on very tightly, he wondered if she was ok or if she had…

"Leah…wake up. Leah…Leah!" she raised his voice, sounding very concerned.

"_I'm tired Jacob, don't wake me up again…or I'll kick you ass." _Jacob actually smiled and chuckled when he heard her threatening him.

"_Leah, I don't want you to sleep in this car all day and night. C'mon drove us to a motel, there's a bed waiting for you inside. But you have to get up first."_

Jacob felt Leah's hand release his, he pulled the keys out of the ignition and stepped outside. He walked around to the passenger side of his car and opened the door. Leah didn't step out, instead she chose to continue 'sleeping'. He wondered which one of them really deserved the sleep more. He rather not think about it, afraid of what the answer might be. Jacob closed the passenger door and went inside to get him and Leah a cabin. When he came back outside, Leah was still in the car. Sleeping.

Jacob bit his lower lip and watched her. He placed his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow. Jacob reached in and grabbed her. He lifted her up like she was some kind of baby, he felt her arms close around his neck. _She wasn't entirely asleep_. Jacob then took her legs and wrapped them around his waist, Leah rested her face on his shoulder; smiling the entire time he walked over to their cabin.

Another couple came by and parked their car near Jacob's, the car was unlike one Jacob has seen in a while or ever. It was an old 54 Plymouth. The volume on that car's radio was turned up so high Jacob could hear the song playing. "Tell me Why" by Norman fox and Rob roys.

_Tell me why (why-why-why, tell me why) _

_Why the stars in the sky_

_Oh, their the same kind of stars _

_That I see in your eyes _

_I love you, yes I do_

_Oh, won't you tell me why (wah-wah-ooh)_

_Tell me why, tell me why _

_Why my heart skips a beat _

_Every time that you're near _

_Every time that we meet_

_I love you, yes I do (wah-wah-ooh)…_

Jacob continued on walking to their cabin, the key to the door was inside his pant pocket. He was holding Leah up by her thighs, but to reach his key he would have to hold her up by her butt with one hand. Jacob didn't hesitate, she was after all his girlfriend now so it was going to be weird. He used his left hand to hold her up and then searched his right pocket with his right hand. Feeling his hand on her butt made Leah sink her face on his neck. _Oh yeah she was definitely not asleep_. He pushed the key inside and turned the knob, he pushed the door open using feet. He turned to pull the key out of the knob and then shoved it back into his pocket.

It was here where he tried to lay Leah down on the bed so he could go outside and grab the duffel bag full of money. He wanted to bring it inside and keep it safe, after all that was WHOLE lot of money. The gold and silver bars were just an added bonus. He tried placing Leah down but she was playing with him. The constriction her legs had around his waist and her arms that were wrapped around his neck, they wouldn't budge for anything.

"_Leah…if you're not asleep, at least open your eyes."_

"_I can't wake up unless you…"_

"Unless I what?"

"_You know what to do Jake, don't be stupid."_

Jacob fell down on their only bed and pressed his lips on hers. They kissed passionately and honestly. The bed under them was soft, it had red velour covers that were more than comfortable. Leah giggled in between kissing Jacob and kissing him on his neck and face. Jacob on the other hand kissed her like he was in some kind of hurry to please her and cover her face and neck in his kisses.

Not that it wasn't cute, Leah just wished he would take his sweet time.

"_Slower Jake…slower, it's not a race you know." _

"_I'm sorry…I…never got this far."_

"_With anyone?" _she asked him.

Jacob had this look of embarrassment pasted on his face, like a great secret of his was discovered and one that he was ashamed of. Leah felt that his whole vibe had changed so she tightened the hold her legs had around his waist.

"Leah can you let go of me for a sec, I need to grab the money from the car."

"Jacob, it's ok. It's really no big deal." she told him, making it sound like it really was no big deal.

"Someone might break into the car and take it Leah, c'mon let go of me-"

"I wasn't talking about the Money Jake." Leah who was wearing this leather one piece suit that Michael gave her during the battle at the quarry, had a zipper that started from the neck and ended at her groin. Jacob hoped they could get her new clothes, he really didn't want to see the Paragon insignia sewn on to her left breast area. It only brought back memories he was trying to forget.

Jacob looked at her face, inspecting it like one would a beautiful painting. Leah's left hand then reached for the pull tab on her zipper and slowly began to pull it down. Jacob saw more and more of her chest as the pull tab came down. Leah felt something poking her at her center. Jacob began to blush heavily and looking away from her. It wasn't his fault that his body reacted normally to a situation like this. The pull tab was getting dangerously close to allowing her breasts to just slip out from the sides.

"_Stop…" _Jacob asked. His hand stopped hers from fully exposing herself to him.

"_Why? Jacob tell my why" _Perhaps Jacob loved her after all, but maybe not enough to consummate their relationship the way she wanted. Maybe she was going to fast for him, or maybe he was just a little slow to accept that she really did love him and was ready to take it to that next step.

"_Let me grab the money first Leah, then we can…you know." _it sounded difficult for Jacob to say it, but after he did there was a smile on his face.

Leah was relieved and glad. She undid the firm hold her legs had around his waist and allowed Jacob to get up and walk outside. He did his best to hide the bulge that had grown behind his pants during Leah's little strip tease. Leah went into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. With her face cleaned and cleared of dirt, she looked around for a tooth brush and some toothpaste. Luckily their motel room had just those two items. She closed the bathroom door and brushed her teeth and the rest of her mouth.

Jacob came back inside with Leah's duffle bag and placed it under their bed. He removed his shoes, socks, pants and shirt. He stretched first and did some quick calisthenics afterwards. He sat down on the bed and looked over at the bathroom door. He heard water running out of the faucet for a while before hearing it turn off. When it turned off, the bathroom door opened and Leah came back out. She joined Jacob on the other side of the bed. Jacob stood up and went over to her, he kissed her on her cheek and whispered to her to stand up. She did so.

Focusing on the floor, Jacob unzipped her suit and allowed it to drop to the floor. Their feet which were on the floor were now gone, both had taken to the bed.

* * *

**(!)** _"More chapters coming soon." _


	2. Chapter 2: Everyone Experiences It

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**(!)** _"Jacob and Leah make their relationship official, then relax and talk about Sex and Jacob's triumph over Michael."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Everyone Experiences It**

**Lynnwood Motel, 5:30- Night**

The sound of Jacob and Leah's bed rocking and creaking reverberated through out their motel bedroom. The Alpha couple were in the doggy position making love. Jacob's hands were pressed firmly on Leah's who supported her up along with her knees. Leah's never felt such a feeling of excitement and need from both herself and Jacob. Before he got in, she shared with him what had happened to her when she was turned in a monster by Michael.

"My period returned a while back Jacob…It was part of Michael's plan for me to get pregnant and start a clan of werewolves. You already know since he shared this information with me and you at the quarry. The monster might have left me, but that one piece of the experiment was saved when you saved me. I know I shouldn't thank Michael for anything after everything he's done to me and you, but I'm glad to finally be a complete woman."

"_Then Leah...is it safe for me too-"_

"_Of course not Jake! I mean it's not like I'm looking forward to having kids, but not now, but there is something you could do."_

Jacob wasn't an expert on it since Leah was his basically first, but somehow Jacob held out long enough to allow Leah to remember the pleasures of the flesh. When their mating got more intense, Jacob's sweaty palms reached for her shoulders to hold on to. Jacob's thrusting hips smacked hard against her tight ass, an ass that Jacob was pounding into with all his might. Leah panted and moaned, she wanted to keep herself up but fell down on the bed. Her breasts were pressed against the bed and her face sank into one of the pillows she grabbed just before her arms gave out.

She took a look under herself, past her heaving breasts and shaking thighs. She saw Jacob's testicles swinging back and forth and smack into her opening. They were practically wetting the bed from the sexual fluid that dripped from their connected genitals. It didn't feel right for Jacob to be doing all the work and for her to just be enjoying herself. She fought to get back up on her arms and thrust back at him.

"_Leah…Damn…" _he sounded like he was in pain.

Jacob thrusted into her harder and harder, Leah found herself trying to bite the pillow so as not to scream, but she was quickly losing that battle. Jacob was getting close, and when he went particularly deeper in one of his many thrusts, Leah lost it. She spit the pillow out of her mouth and screamed out her orgasm.

"_Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Holy Fucking Shiitt!" _Leah bellowed. Jacob pressed into her and Leah pressed back on him with all her might as her walls tightened around him and spasmed. Leah felt herself squirt out an unusually large amount of sexual juices. Jacob who was dangerously close to cumming, was glad he was able to hold out long enough to experience Leah's orgasm with her. He lifted her up and held her close to his chest. He felt like she could pop him out of her at anytime if he didn't hang on to her or something else.

Their bed had no headboard so it prompted Jacob to hold on to her. Something told him to work her down there while she was still in her sexual high. He felt Leah shaking and did his best to keep holding on to her and keep himself inside of her.

"_My God Leah…I felt That." _he whispered into her ear. Leah smirked at his comment. Her half opened eyes looked up at the ceiling and chuckled, when her contractions were over, she turned and fell back down on the bed. Jacob's sweaty body and rippling abs glistened with perspiration. Their bedroom light only made him seem more god like.

"_You got three second to get back inside or else…Aahhh!"_

"_Don't threaten me Leah, don't you ever threaten me. I am the Dominant Wolf in this relationship, don't forget it!" _

He spread Leah's thighs, positioned himself at her sopping hot wet entrance and pushed himself back inside her. _God she was so tight_. They looked into each other eyes as Jacob thrusted himself inside of her and as Leah grinded herself on his impaling cock. Both of their breathing picked up, sweat began to collect on their foreheads and chest as beads. Jacob let out a breathy chuckle which got an equally breathy giggle from Leah. Their lips meshed together and their tongues bore deep into each others mouths.

* * *

**One Cabin Over**

Over by another cabin, the song _"It only takes a moment" _from the movie "Hello, Dolly!" was playing. The couple that came in after Jacob had a cabin next to them. They were in each others arms enjoying the movie, but when the boyfriend heard bumping and moaning he asked his girlfriend to lower the volume on their television.

"Do you hear that Mary? I think someone's having sex…"

"Yeah and by the sounds of it…whoever the girl is, she's got someone who really knows what he's doing. Mmm, kind of gets me in the mood."

* * *

**Jacob and Leah's Cabin **

"_We have all the time in the world to make love Jacob…Fuck me harder! C'mon!" _she commanded. It was so spontaneous and sincere Jacob called upon the power of his ascended wolf for some more stamina. If he though he was going as fast and as deep as he could, then nothing prepared him or her for what came next.

"_I thought I told you I was the Dominant Wolf Leah! Now you're in for it."_

Jacob placed his hands on the wall behind Leah's head and dug his fingers deep into the walls for support. The energy from his wolf gave him more stamina and a hell of a lot more fervor. Jacob began long hard strokes into the steaming passage that was now wet and slippery from Leah's first orgasm, withdrawing the swollen head until just the tip remained inside the slick opening and then thrusting forward with his hips. Leah could feel his thick organ pumping in and out of her blazing, frothy passage like a stroking piston. Leah thrusted her hips sharply upward, skewering herself impossibly deep on Jacob's magnificent erection. Her body began to match Jacob's pounding lunges with her own rhythmic thrashings.

Leah began to hear desperate grunts coming from Jacob as his strokes took on a sense of urgency. Jacob's whole body went on hold as his thick load of semen entered the base of his erection. It pulsed its way up to his straining hardness and seemed to stall and play with the most sensitive of male sex glands, the crown of his penis. It thickened and flexed as the liquid joy played with the excited head. Jacob made sure to prolong his eruption long enough for Leah to experience another orgasm, if it was possible. He found her blood engorged love button and rubbed it as fast as his thumb would allow. Leah grabbed on to the sides of his temple and prayed he wouldn't unleash his potent wolf seed inside her.

As quickly as Jacob felt her walls squeezing around him, he pulled out and unloaded it on her wet mound. She played with herself as she saw him spurting his baby making goop right on her. Jacob and Leah were a sweaty mess, both with perspiration from doing the most primal of all human rituals. Jacob lowered his face towards to hers and kissed her. She was really weak and tired but leah kissed him back. Jacob rolled over to his side and looked over to the window that had blinds covering it. The sun's bright rays glowed from under them.

"What the hell?…what time is it! Leah do you know what time-"

Leah had fallen asleep almost instantly and this time she wasn't playing around, Jacob thought best not to bother her now. He kissed her shoulder and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

**9:30- Morning**

Jacob came out of the shower smelling good and relaxed, it hadn't crossed his mind that they started mating at 5 and ended somewhere at 8 in the morning. It all happened so quick, it was like while they stood in their own little bubble that slowed time down- time outside was going at it's normal pace. Jacob had spare clothes, but they were all back inside the trunk of his car. He forgot to bring those in with the money a few hours ago.

"**Great…" **he said sounding angry.

Jacob dropped the towel that was wrapped around his waist to the floor to put his old boxers back on, he then stepped out of their cabin and went running towards his car in the parking lot. When he got to the trunk of his car, he noticed that he had forgot to bring his car keys with him.

"**Fuck!" **he shouted.

After running back and forth between cabin and car and avoiding a little girl who was asking her parents who the big kid was, Jacob brought his bags back into the motel cabin to find a decent change of clothes. What an embarrassment it was to keep his hand on his erection that started just as Jacob was getting nervous. It served well when it came time to use it but when he wakes up, or gets nervous; it just gets in the way. With a fresh change of clothes on, Jacob checked his wallet and found that he was fresh out of money.

Jacob does what he can, he crouches down to pull the bag of money from under their bed. He took a good look at all the stacks of money bills held together by large rubber bands. Hundreds and hundreds in every part of the bag he looked at. He reached down and felt cold metal bars. He picked one up and saw that it was gold. He took a look at it from all sides. On one side It read, _999.9 Fine Gold_. There were ten of these and another ten in silver. Jacob could have only guessed what it took to take all of this from the Mob the first time around. But Leah's presence proved not even a band of criminals could have stopped her.

Jacob took a one hundred dollar bill from a stack and pushed the bag back under their bed. He went out for a bit to get a few things for Leah and for him.

* * *

**12:30- Noon**

Just about the time Jacob was coming back with some food, Leah was just waking up. Last night was nothing short of amazing for her. Who would have thought, for someone who never had sex with anyone- Jacob was really amazing. He was giving it to her so rough and quick, it didn't even feel like it was Jacob at all. It felt like something else was giving him so much staying power. Whatever it was, it didn't feel negative or evil. Leah pushed some of her hair back behind her ears and got up to use the bathroom.

Inside, Leah took a look at her naked body in front of the bathroom mirror. She placed her hands on her chest and brought them down to her abdomen. She took a look at the small bush that covered the slit of her vagina and chuckled. First Sam and now Jacob. _"He's a keeper" _she told her reflection. _"He's mine and I'm his. Imprinting or not, nothing and no one will keep me away from him." _She moved the shower curtains away and turned the water on.

Coming back to the motel with a bag of food and other stuff, Jacob found an empty parking space in the parking lot and parked his car on it. He pulled the keys out and took the black bag that had food in it with him. What would have been a sunny day as forecasted was another cloudy day in Washington, more specifically in Lynnwood it was cold out but not windy. There were pockets of snows from some of the snow that had fallen a few days ago. Being a wolf once again and having more powers made walking around in a black t shirt, jeans and shoes easy for him. The freezing cold didn't even exist to him or Leah.

Jacob pushed his cabin door key inside the knob and turned it, he walked inside and heard the water running in the bathroom. Jacob looked over at the bed and found that it was empty. Leah must have gotten up to take a shower. Jacob placed the bag of food on a small table that had two chairs to sit on. He brought some spaghetti and meatballs for himself and some rice with steak and beans for Leah. He pulled out a box of condoms from the black bag and placed them inside of his bag of clothes. Jacob then went over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Leah, I brought some food for you. I hope you like Puerto Rican Food. The lady in the Puerto Rican restaurant that I got it from called it _Arroz con bistec y Habichuelas _it smells really good."

"Thank you Jacob baby, just give me a few more minutes in here." she said out loud.

"Oh and Leah, i got you a Snapple too. I hope you like cherry flavor."

* * *

**1:30- Afternoon **

Leah came walking out of the bathroom half dry and half wet, she used her towel to dry her hair and then went over to the night stand to check for a hairbrush, there was only a small one but it would have to do for now. Jacob who was sitting not to far from her watched her walking around, checking her out.

Leah took a seat on their bed to brush her hair. She turned her head to look at Jacob and ask him something. "Tell me the truth Jacob. Have you really never had sex with anyone before? Because last night-"

"What about last night?"

"It's just that…not even Sam has ever gotten me to-"

"I don't want to hear to his name Leah! do you hear me. Don't you ever mention his name when we're together. And about last night, I just channeled some energy from my new power to help me."

"Look, grab a few of my clothes from my bag and I'll share with you how I finished Michael off."

When Leah's hair was straight enough, she searched Jacob's bag of clothes and came across the box of Trojan condoms he placed earlier. She smiled and picked out a pair of black boxers to wear. She then chose a pair of black jeans and a black shirt that was just a little to big for her.

She went over to the table where her food was at and took a seat next to him. "Wow, this looks really good." Leah complimented on her food.

"I actually had to borrow a hundred dollar bill from you to buy all of this…i'm sorry for raising my voice at you Leah."

"It's ok Jacob…I'll get you back when we get back home, you just wait. Now tell me how you ended Michael Sheppard and how you made love like an Alpha."

Jacob was chewing on a meatball when he heard that last part of Leah's sentence. He covered his mouth like he was about to throw up, but in fact it was to keep from laughing and spitting out his chewed up food. He swallowed his meatball and raised up one hand.

"Just watch Leah…I'm still not sure how to activate it entirely yet so I'll give it my best shot."

Leah watched as Jacob closed his eyes and concentrated. A rising temperature began to fill their space, Leah felt a tender warmness filling her up. She picked the plastic spoon up that came with her meal and dug into the pie plate which had the rice and steak. She watched as small little embers started to burn on his finger tips and overtook his entire hand.

"Jacob!" she cried out his name.

"It's ok Leah…it doesn't hurt me one bit." Jacob opened his eyes, the fire burning in his hand changed from standard orange to bright white. If burning wood created orange fire, then Burning Magnesium created a brilliant white fire. And the white fire burning in front of her was very similar to that example she had in mind.

"Wow Jacob, this feels so…strange. It's like it's bearing down on me."

"When Michael killed me by impaling me with that golden trident, Ephraim came to my rescue. His spirit came to me when I needed him, he said that he managed to pull out the ability of resurrection from that monster that I was. He also managed to free my Wolf. The ability of resurrection took the form of a bonfire that me, Ephraim and my wolf stepped into together. When we came out, I became more than just a wolf. I became something else completely."

"But is this it? Just your hand burning bright white saved me and killed him?"

"No it was more than just that…it's just a little difficult for me to pull the rest of the power out of me. It's like trying to pull out a long rope with weights tied to it at the end from the bottom of the ocean."

"Well, I guess that's pretty cool. But what about turning into a wolf? Can you still shift into a wolf?"

"Yeah…let me see if I can change." Jacob stood up and began to undress, much to Leah's liking. He was about to change when he heard Ephraim's powerful voice ringing inside his mind.

"_Jacob Don't! reframe from phasing until I can explain everything to you. Please don't Phase right now."_

Jacob fell on his ass and wondered how that happened, "Jacob you ok? You still haven't removed your boxers yet."

"I'm…I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't phase right now, not right now."

* * *

**(!)** _"More Chapter arriving soon." _


	3. Chapter 3: Agonizing Truth

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**(!)** _"Jacob puts a hold on changing into a Wolf when he hears Ephraim explaining to him why he isn't allowed to phase, Leah and Jacob then head off to the next city." _

* * *

**Chapter 3: Agonizing Truth**

**Lynnwood Motel, 1:40- Afternoon**

Jacob stood up after apparently falling down when he tried to phase into a wolf. Falling down was an action that Ephraim created from within Jacob's mind by stimulating the nerves in Jacob's legs.

"Just give me a sec ok Leah, I need to have a moment with my great grandfather."

"But he's dead isn't he? How are you suppose to have a moment with him. I mean I get if you mean praying then yeah."

Jacob brushed off Leah's comment as simple ignorance and took a seat on their bed. Jacob closed his eyes and tried to find his center. As he sank deeper into his consciousness, Leah stole some meatballs from his plate of food with her spoon and pushed it into her mouth.

* * *

**Jacob's Soul**

Unlike before when he died the second time due to Michael killing him, Jacob had to go through a dark cold tunnel to reach the bonfire at the end. Now he simply 'popped' in and around the bonfire which was no longer bright orange but bright white. His whole soul was one white infinite space. Like a singularity centered in the dominion of infinity. It was the effect of fusing the powers and abilities of Jacob, Ephraim and Jacob's wolf by stepping into the fire of new life.

"_Jacob, it's good to see you again. I saw what you did to Michael. I have to admit that the outcome of all powers really put his own power to shame. But you didn't come back just to hear me tell you what you did, did you." _

"No Grandfather, I came here to ask you why you stopped me from phasing. I'm not gonna wait till I get back to La Push to find out why. Tell me right now."

Jacob didn't feel like sitting down on the logs or even checking up on his wolf who, regardless of how Jacob was feeling was still happy to see him again. this particular issue bothered him even before he knew any details.

"_Jacob…Imprinting is such a cruel mechanism that many of our wolf brethren have to endure and will undoubtedly experience in their life. Wouldn't you agree?"_

"At first I thought it was also cruel…until it happened to me. Now I don't know what to think of it."

"_Ah, and it happened on a Vampire-hybrid child too right? I ask because right now, just as we're speaking to each other- you are free from being bound by the effect of such a powerful hereditary trait. Exactly how are you free you wonder? When your wolf was taken from you and sealed away. The effects of imprinting left your soul and mind."_

"I don't like where all of this is going, but go on grandfather." Jacob reluctantly told Ephraim.

"_When you were resurrected and all three of us stepped into the bonfire, the majority of spiritual power came from me and my own wolf, what your wolf only gave you was your ability to phase again if you so choose to. But if you did that now, it would complicate things with your relationship with Leah. And I don't want that to happen to my great grandson."_

"How so?"

"_Jacob, your first imprintee already has a new wolf in her life. I will withhold the information on who it was that imprinted on her just so it won't cause trouble. Unless you really want to know."_

"Tell me who it was and tell me how it's possible for another wolf to imprint on…Nessie."

"_Let me answer your second question first. Because YOUR wolf is still imprinted on that child, it will over take your mind and soul and force you to re-dedicate your love for her if you happen to phase again. How its possible you ask, your wolf was locked away for a long time, which meant for the moment it was free from being bound to her. Which also meant another wolf was able to imprint on her. If you phased, your wolf will want to fight that other wolf because it's still imprinted on her."_

"So does that mean…I can never go back to being a wolf? If I phase will that mean my love for Nessie will over power the love I have for Leah?"

"_It means that your new form that you were in, Your 'Ascended wolf form' will always be available for you to use. But returning to a wolf… i will do everything I can to remove the imprint effect on him. As for who imprinted on your vampire imprintee…it was…"_

* * *

**Lynnwood Motel, 2:30- Afternoon**

Jacob's eyes shot open after learning who imprinted on Renesmee. He was surprised and shocked at the same time. He was at a loss of words to find out who it was that imprinted on Renesmee. There was absolutely no way he was going to let some involuntary mechanism as Imprinting ruin what he was trying to build with Leah. But his feelings were not all one sided, he loved his wolf almost as much as he loved Leah. He didn't want him to feel left out now that he was free and now that Jacob has a new power to rely on. But it didn't have to be this way, he would try to go back into his soul many time now to spend time with him. But for the moment, Ephraim was taking care of him. What more could Jacob want for his wolf than for him to have someone to keep him company.

"Jacob…Jacob…Jacoobbb!"

"Yes Leah." he turned his head and answered calmly.

"_I thought you were ignoring me_, you've been sitting like that for almost an hour. Is everything ok?" Leah wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled her face on his.

"Yeah, yeah just catching up on a few things with my grandfather." Jacob looked over to the small table that had his food, it was gone. "Hey Leah, what happened to my spaghetti? And my meatballs."

"_I ate them." _she answered innocently.

"You ate them? But I was hungry…aw man."

"It just looked so good, plus it was getting cold. I didn't want that to happen." he didn't look all that mad to her, he had a smile after all on his face. He kept looking over at his empty plat like he was expecting it to just reappear out of thin air.

It was then that Jacob wrapped his arms around Leah's waist and fell back down on their bed. Jacob kissed her neck and raised the shirt up that she was wearing. Leah played with his hair as she enjoyed the passionate kisses her man was giving her on her bellybutton area. She could feel herself getting in heat and Jacob could feel it too. He rolled up her shirt and kept it over her breasts and hardening nipples. He spread her thighs apart so he could lay down on her, and also so she could feel his hard bulge grinding on her.

Jacob Planted his mouth and lips around one of her breasts and sucked, sucked and sucked. His warm moist flickering tongue snaking around her nipple drove Leah so far over the edge, she growled while in human form. His other hand squeezed and kneaded her other lonely breast. Occasionally he pulled and rubbed her nipple softly and roughly.

"_Jacob!…" _she let out a loud breathy yelp. Her fingers ran deep into his jet black hair, her toes curled, her body temperature rose and she grinded herself on Jacob who at this point was dry humping her.

Leah wanted to return the favor to Jacob. Using her super strength she turned Jacob around so he was on his back now. She removed the black shirt that she was wearing and lifted it up over her head- when she did, her tits bounced a bit.

"_Leah do you love me, I ask because i love you so much…tell me you love me Leah. Leah…Leah?" _Jacob needed reassurance after everything his great grandfather shared with him. But right now all Leah had on her mind was another round of hot mating.

"Leah I asked you a question, give me an answer when-"

"Don't ask stupid questions you already know the answer too Jake, _You know I love you. You're Mine now so don't worry._"

Something about that word, _Mine_, made him feel like nothing not even imprinting would keep him away from her. Leah undid his zipper and pulled his pants down. She too undid hers and reached into Jake's bag of clothes to remove a condom packet from the box of Trojan condoms. She tore the box open, pulled one out and tossed it over to Jacob.

"Don't put it on until I'm ready, got it." she commanded.

"Whatever you say Leah, do what you want with me. I'm yours." he submitted to her for this special moment only.

* * *

**4:00- Evening **

After mating for a second time now, Jacob and Leah were on the road heading south to get to Seattle. Jacob took her to the north point shopping center in Lynnwood first to get her a few things that she needed for their trip back home. Female hygiene things and clothes to be exact. But one other thing she got for herself while they were at the mall was a digital camera. Her reason for buying it was simple.

"If were going back home, I want to remember everywhere we've been at and everything we did together."

* * *

**November 3, 8:00- Morning **

The couple headed down towards Shoreline where Jacob stepped out of his car near Hamlin park to piss. Driving without having slept much or eating anything for a long time was hard on wolf like himself. Leah on the other hand spent much of the night and day before, taking photos and recording the passing landscape and cars. She stepped out of the car and stretched. She wanted to pull a prank on Jacob while he pissed. She wanted to tap him on one shoulder and then when he looked to see what it was, she would have a fist ready on the other side of his face. Then when he turned, he would hit his cheek on her fist.

"_Nah…not on him, now on Seth or Embry…yeeaahh. They'll never see it coming."_

"Who won't see what coming, who you talking to Leah."

"No one my alpha king, when you gonna be done pissing. I want you to take a picture of me."

"_Alpha king? _Is that my nickname or did it come to you just for the moment."

"No, but now that you mention it- I think it's time I give you a proper nickname. one that only I'll use, and one the pack can call you by."

"Leah I really don't need a nickname, just call me Jacob."

"Yeah whatever, it'll take a while but I'll have a good nickname for you I promise. Anytime you're done come here and take my pic."

"Sure just let me…" Jacob was going to rub his hands on his pants to clean them off, but there was a white flash that flashed from his hands that was as quick as a human eye blink. _"their…dry." _he whispered, sounding amazed.

"Jake you gonna take this pic of me or not."

"Coming Leah."

In Lynnwood's North point shopping center, Leah bought a few clothes for herself. A few jeans, sweaters, shirts and the most important; Bras and Panties. Jacob thought he'd be more embarrassed to be helping out his girlfriend pick out frilly things. But the fact that he wasn't the only guy accompanying a girl in the women's clothing store, made him feel more relaxed.

Leah tossed Jacob her camera and jumped on the hood of his car. The black leather pants that she bought looked good on her, plus they accentuated the shape of her ass and her legs nicely. For a top she wore a white turtle neck that had a black poncho over it. She crossed her legs and kept a _blowing a kiss _pose until Jacob snapped her picture. She then asked Jacob to join her and make a different set of faces for each snap.

When their fun was over, Leah decided to take over the wheel, leaving Jacob plenty of time to catch up on some Z's; but not before finding a place to grab a bite to eat.

* * *

**(!) **_"Will post another chapter soon." _


	4. Chapter 4: Return of Mr Black

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**(!) **_"Leah and Jacob go down to Seattle where Jacob goes to check up on his auto body mechanic shop. Jacob reunites with his employees after a long two months away from work. They then set off for La Push where more than a few surprises are waiting for them." _

* * *

**Chapter 4: Return of Mr. Black**

**Interstate 5 Express, Seattle, WA November 4, 12:30- Midnight **

Sleeping in the back seat like a baby while Leah drove all the way from the city of Shoreline to Seattle, Jacob couldn't hear Leah singing along to a an R&B Song called _Freek'n You _by Jodeci. She kept adjusting the rear view mirror to see Jacob tossing and turning on the seat. _So cute_. She thought.

"_Leah…My mate, you're my…Are you…a Queen." _Jacob mumbled in his sleep.

"I don't know about being queen Jake, but seeing as you are related to Ephraim Black; that makes you royalty I guess. What do you think about that Mr. chief? I know you can't hear me Jake…but hear this out. What do you call a female alpha wolf who has carrots in her ear…anything you want, just make sure she can't hear you or else."

Leah squeezed the drivers wheel and chuckled. _"want to hear another joke Jake? Well it's actually not really a joke but more of a story. So theirs this devout cowboy who lost his favorite bible who was mending fences while he was out on the range. Three weeks later, a wolf walked up to him carrying the bible in its mouth. The cowboy couldn't believe his eyes. He took the precious book out of the wolf's mouth, raised his eyes heavenward and exclaimed, it's a miracle! "Not really" said the wolf. He told the cowboy that his name was just written inside the cover."_

While Leah laughed at the short story she told a sleeping Jacob, Jacob was inside his soul learning more about his new form and the progress with his inner wolf.

* * *

**Jacob's Soul **

"Why when I was fighting Michael back in the quarry, did that form cover my entire body. Then when I try to show Leah that same form back in Lynnwood, only my hand was covered by the white fire. I don't get it ephraim."

"_It's because when you were killed and stepped into the fire of new life, I and my own inner wolf awoke all of your spiritual power within you which activated your ascended wolf form. It came out of you as a need, not out of necessity. Which is the reason why you were able to kill Michael with very little effort. When you tried to show Leah, were you in any danger? Were you protecting someone?"_

"No, not really. But then that means I can't enter that form whenever I want, only under situations like you just mentioned. Do you have an Ascended wolf Form Ephraim? Do all Quileute wolves have one."

"_There are ways to pull out more of that power with intense training, they are physical and mental training. You can spend time with your wolf here, train with it, and bond with him to make calling upon the ascended wolf's power come out of you more fluidly. As for me…I do have my own ascended wolf form. It's a little different than yours in that mine is a little…wild. Your's is more tamed. Not that a wild and tamed ascended wolf form are different, except maybe in appearance. And no, other Quileute wolves don't have this ability only the next tribe's chief can gain this ability."_

"What about Leah, as the first female to phase…does she lack this ability too?"

"_There were no female wolves when I was alive in my time Jacob, but I believe that she may have this ability. I only say this because she has a strong link to you, It's not like imprinting and it's more than love. Come back here when she has become the alpha female of your pack. I need to ask our ancestors if it's possible for her to ascend."_

Jacob gave his inner wolf one big hug before waking up and joining Leah back in the human world. "I'll be back to see you again, I promise. Just stay here with Ephraim, he's nice company right?"

Jacob's wolf nodded his head and laid down to sleep.

* * *

**Black's Auto Repair Shop, Madison St, Seattle, WA 4:30- Morning**

"Jake wake up…Jake…Jacob wake up!"

Leah turned around on her seat and began to give Jacob light taps on his face, trying to wake him up. There was drool around one side his face, the side that his face was resting on the seat. Leah stepped out of the car and pulled the key out of the ignition. She stuffed the car keys in her leather pocket and pulled Jacob outside of the car. There weren't a lot of people out tonight, just a few wandering hobos and police cars patrolling the early morning.

Leah parked the car right next to Jacob's Auto body Mechanic shop, she remembered the address from all the talk Jacob and her used to have when she was going to college. Jacob's eyes began to open up when he felt Leah's hands touching his arms and waist.

"Leah…what time is…where… are we?"

"We're in Seattle Jake, actually were right next to your shop. C'mon shake off the sleep already, you've been asleep for an entire day."

"Sorry about that Leah, guess I was more tired than I thought but I'm fully awake now. You got my keys? I need the keys to open up the shop's shutter. I hope my employees didn't leave me because I was gone for two months."

Leah pulled the keys out of her pocket and handed them to Jacob. Jacob searched for a certain key among the many he had to fit the lock that kept the shop's shutter closed. When he found the key, he got on one knee and slipped the key into the key hole. He turned and grabbed the shutter by the hem and pulled it up.

"Wow, I though this place would be abandoned. The frame machine looks like it's been used. The tools are all inside their proper tool boxes. The floor looks clean too…I think someone's still coming to work. I wonder if it's Mike or Alejandro who stood."

"Who are they again Jake?" Leah asked him, she went into a tool box and checked out all the weird trinkets inside.

"Mike and Alejandro are my employees, they know a lot about cars, motorcycles and about taking them apart and putting them back together. I have a couple of other guys who do the cleaning. Three others actually, Johnny, Nicholas and Mario- but I think those guys might have quit when I left to find you."

Jacob and Leah walked inside of his office which was locked with a padlock, he made sure to keep anyone and everyone out until he came back; if he came back at all. He searched for the key that belonged to that one so he could open it. But Leah moved him to the side and undid the lock with her own bare hand.

"Opened…" she told Jacob, tossing the padlock over her shoulder.

"Thank you Leah…I guess." the couple walked into his office and found it untouched, Jacob wrote a note that he left before he took off to find Leah. He went over to the desk and grabbed the paper and crumpled it up. What he wrote on it contained something that explained what Jacob was prepared to leave and for who if he never came back home and to his businesses.

Leah saw this but didn't ask what it was because of how quickly Jacob was in wanting it destroyed and forgotten.

Jacob went over to a small inner safe behind a painting of La Push on the wall. He took the paining down and took a moment to remember the combination. When he did, he turned the wheel on the combination lock and opened the safe's circular door. Inside there was a stack of money that was shuffled around a bit. A picture of his dad, his pack and of Leah who looked totally angry in the picture. The scattered money was from where he went and took some money before embarking on his journey to find Leah.

And now here they were, both of them back together in Seattle at his business early in the cool November morning. He took a seat on his chair and relaxed back on it. They were so close to home from here, sure it would probably take one more day to get back to La Push. But before they returned, Jacob wanted to make sure that they would let everybody know they were together. Sam included, actually Jacob wanted to rub it in his face if he could, but he figured Leah would do that for them both.

Jacob watched Leah walk around his office looking at all the pictures and paintings on the wall, she looked amazing in tight leather pants, that black poncho and white turtle neck underneath it just complimented the rest of her perfectly. Jacob signaled to Leah to come over to him by wiggling his index finger. She walked over to him with smiles and all, she looked tired and that was understandable.

Jacob took a seat on his office chair which had openings under the armrests, Leah straddled Jacob and slipped her legs in those openings. Jacob hugged her tightly and brought her closer to him, bringing her breasts close to his face. Leah felt that Jacob needed her, but not in the way that she was thinking. If he was hugging a normal girl instead of Leah right now, he would have snapped the poor normal girl's spine by now. But Leah was anything but a normal girl.

Leah rested her head on his black hair and cradled it in her hands. In this moment, being in each others arms and hands, they stood like this very quiet without saying anything. They instead enjoyed the sounds of the city. Cars speeding off, police sirens going off and the sounds of car alarms shouting when some dumb criminal tried entering inside of it.

* * *

Then….Leah spoke.

"Are you worried about something Jake? Is something bothering you."

"It's just that…this moment. I though I would never be experiencing this moment. Where I finally brought you back home, unharmed, and even as my…"

"As your what…friend? Buddy? Your business partner?" she said jokingly at the last part.

"As my girlfriend Leah. Everything that's happened to me, to you made me see just how beautiful and strong you really are and were before all of this."

Jacob pressed the left side of his face on her chest and heard her beating heart. "You ready to go back home Leah?"

"Jacob…are you scared of returning? Are you worried about…"

"Don't say it Leah, if it comes to that then I'll make it very clear to him that you're mine. He had you once and you see how he left you for Emily. That's won't happen with me, that I can assure you."

Jacob's hands which were on Leah's back, went downward to cup her ass with both his hands. Leah tilted his head so it would look up her. Staring into eyes, Leah could feel an amazing spirit within him. That reminded Leah of something.

"Jake…when you killed those mobsters back in the quarry. And then when you couldn't change back into a human…I heard a type of harmony, like a humming coming from inside of you Jake. I heard three heart beats in you before, the one that belonged to the monster, yours and the third which was the humming."

"The third one belonged to Ephraim Leah. It was him who was always watching over me. If it weren't for him…I wouldn't have been able to return to life and save you. I wouldn't have been able to kill Michael, release both of our inner wolves."

Jacob inhaled some air and then exhaled it all out, this time both of his hands were covered in the white fire from before that covered his entire body like a shroud. Leah felt a warmness covering her butt that reached and spread through out her whole body. It was like she was dipped in a bath of warm water. Jacob brought both his flaming hands up so Leah could lock hands with him.

"_Go on Leah…it won't burn you, I promise." _Leah was hesitant to lock hands, the amount of light this new power of Jacob's was emitting was blinding. And the white fire to her, seemed like it was burning his hands.

"_Ok…" _she answered him. She placed her hands on his so they could touch, the fire didn't burn her. _"Close your eyes Leah" _he told her.

_And closed her eyes she did. In a white space as infinitely wide as the universe, Leah saw her inner wolf and Jacob's running towards each other from west and east. They licked each other's mouth and nuzzled their faces together. The background changed from white to an endless field in summer, to a windy forest in fall. It then shifted to a frozen land much like Antarctica in summer. _

_The glacial walls that lined the coastline were magnificent, the animals that made this land home were exotic and a beauty to look at. She felt herself melting and becoming one with Jacob. Before this vision got to be too much for her, Leah saw an individual standing at a frozen precipice covered in all white traditional Quileute clothing. This strange individual who had his back turned to her burned with a mighty shroud that incased him in proud white fire from head to toe. And standing in front of him was a woman who looked so much like herself in similar white clothing and much longer hair, she too was incased in a softer white fire like aura._

_The Antarctic air seemed to be blowing around them instead of at them, the snow avoided falling on top of them, and the sun shined brightest on them than on any other location in this world she was viewing. She felt utterly and truly happy. It was like all negativity and everything that comprised being truly free and happy had dissolved._

Leah felt like she was losing air and she snapped back into reality. Jacob raised his eyebrow and wondered why she was coughing so hard.

"Leah…you ok? All I wanted you was to see that it wouldn't burn your hand. I didn't dunk your head under water for you to be coughing like that."

"Jacob…I think I just imprinted…_on you." _

When she said that to him, Jacob had such a powerful shocked look on his face. He smiled so hard and laughed with so much joy, he knocked over his desk as he embraced Leah like a baby. Leah had as much tears running down from her eyes to her cheeks as Jacob did.

"I do accept you Leah! I do! I do! I DO!" Jacob and Leah covered each other's faces with as many kisses as possible. It finally happened, any and all connection to Sam was now truly broken. Now she was truly his.

When it appeared like another mating session was about to happen in Jacob's office, Jacob and Leah were interrupted by someone calling out the words _"Who's in here!" _from outside the office door.

"That sounds like…Alejandro! Leah wait a second for me in here ok while I scare him." Leah took of a hold of his hand, already showing the first sign she would never leave his side. Jacob smiled and squeezed her hand right back.

The man outside grabbed the door knob and turned it, he held on to a tire iron for his own protection. He swung open the door and jumped inside, "Who the hell is…Jacob!? Jacob! Oh my god you're Back Mr. Black! You're back!"

"It's good to see you too Alejandro, I take it was you who kept coming back to work? I thought that everyone had left and abandoned this place a long time ago."

"I just can't find any other type of work in this city that keeps my attention and satisfies me like fixing up cars and taking them apart. Even if you didn't come back, I might have taken over the business. But yeah everyone else left, so i decided to keep this place open, even if I wasn't getting paid."

"Thank you Alejandro, I don't how to thank you for doing this. You know what I got something for you, but first I want you to meet my girlfriend Leah Clearwater. I told you about her a few months ago when she was in college."

"This is the beautiful Leah Clearwater you spoke so much about? Wow _tu si tienes una novia tan Hermosa Mr. Black._" he told his boss in Spanish.

"_Usted no me tiene que recordarme Alejandro_. Leah give us a twirl please." Leah twirled once for Jacob, his employee Alejandro smiled. "Leah do you think you can lend me some money…_I need to pay him for coming everyday. Can you do that for me?_"

Leah nodded her head and went running outside to get some money from her duffel bag. She came back in and handed it to Alejandro.

"Mr. Black what is this? This is so much money." Alejandro commented on the money Leah handed to him.

"It's two months pay Alejandro, it's just not enough to thank you for coming to work for free everyday since I went missing. Think of it as the first form of a physical thank you. Look me and Leah have to get back home, everyone's gonna be surprised to see us back. Think you can manage alone for a few days here? Just enough for me and Leah to get settled back in."

"Yes Mr. Black I can manage, I think I already proved that."

"Gracias Alejandro, that means a lot. Leah come on, time to go back home." Everyone walked out of Jacob's office to lock his door with a spare padlock that was nearby. Jacob and Leah jumped back into the car and took off with this time as Jacob as the driver. Alejandro went into the employee's room to change into uniform and to count his money.

The couple took the Seattle Bainbridge ferry to cross and dock on Bainbridge island. From there they took to the Olympic peninsula which merged with hood canal bridge. They took the Olympic highway and drove until they got to La Push Road where they would be back home the next night.

* * *

**(!)** _"if you like, leave a review or a thumbs up." _


	5. Chapter 5: Long Time

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**(!)** _"Jacob and Leah return home after one dark bloody adventure. They reunite with family members, pack members and old enemies." _

* * *

**Chapter 5: Long Time**

**November 5, 2008, La Push, 5:30- Evening**

Driving down La Push road and getting very close to home, Jacob was remembering everything that happened on this road. It was on this road where he tried to catch up to the trailer keeping Leah inside. It was on this road where Jacob thought he would never find her, ever see her. Well now he was driving down that same road in defiance of everything that happened. Not only was he back, so was Leah and if falling in love with each other didn't seal their future tightly together; Leah also imprinted on him. That part was unexpected, Jacob thought that imprinting could only happen when you view someone for the first time or someone who you haven't seen for a long time.

That didn't matter now, right now Jacob and Leah saw the welcome sign of the reservation and swallowed hard. Leah's hand which was firmly grasping Jacob's hand gripped it even tighter when they passed the welcome sign. When they passed the sign, inside of Jacob's soul Ephraim's soul vibrated like it was trying to readjusted back in his ancestral land. Jacob's inner wolf too felt a powerful surge of nostalgia that it could have forced Jacob to shift into a wolf whilst in his car. But Ephraim was with him and he kept the inner wolf calm and relaxed.

Jacob drove down a couple of houses which had tribe members outside looking at who just came back. Kids and neighbors recognized the car and went over to where the car had stopped.

* * *

**Clearwater Residence**

Jacob's parks his car near Leah's home and pulls out the keys to the ignition. Leah had her eyes closed the entire time, muttering something like a prayer to herself. Jacob shook her hand trying to wake her up.

"Leah it's ok, if it makes you feel better I'll come out first."

"No, we come out together." she said, sounding very serious and confident.

Leah released Jacob's hand for the moment just to get out of the car. Jacob stepped out and stretched, stretched so much some of his bones popped back into place. It was a good feeling, Jacob saw kids running up to him from behind him along with their parents and older siblings. Jacob goes around his car to hold Leah's hand. With his hand grasping hers and her gripping his, he shouted out Sue's name.

"SUUEEEE! Can you Come out here for a moment please!"

There was no response from inside of Leah's home at first, and just as Jacob was about to shout one more time; Sue came walking outside. Leah's eyes met her mother's eyes for the first time after being gone for two months. Leah's eyes became instantly watery, a nervous look was quickly replaced with a joyous one. Jacob released his grip on Leah's hand and watched her run up to her mother to embrace her. It was like watching a little girl running up to her mother after being lost for a few minutes within a large crowd of people.

Jacob allowed himself to be brought to tears seeing Sue plant kisses all over her daughter's face. Behind Sue came out someone close to Jacob, it was Billy; his father. Billy smiled and raised his arms to hug and embrace Leah. He asked her where was Jacob, she pointed over to the car where Jacob was leaning on it. Billy rolled past the women to go and see his son.

"_Jacob! I've been praying everyday since you left for you to come back home. And now you're back and you brought Leah back home too. I've missed you so much my son,"_

"_I've missed you too dad…I missed you too" _Jacob embraced his father in his arms and let out a few tears just for him. This feeling almost left Jacob, that of father and son together. Maybe it was just the moment of father hugging son, but Billy could feel a warmness from Jacob's chest seeping into his. It gave him a small boost in strength to move his legs. Billy wasn't sure if he had imagined that, but his legs did move, twitch actually.

"It's really good to see you again dad, but I think Sue might have some left for me." Jacob saw Sue coming up to him. She hugged him and planted two kisses on his cheeks.

"Thank you Jacob…Thank you. You brought back my daughter, my little girl."

"Sue…it was no problem really. Well it was but me and Leah managed to survive. I would tell you everything that happened, but I think Leah would have to share her side of the story first. This is the first time I actually seen you cry Sue…it's a little weird."

Sue gave a light slap across his face as she let out a happy chuckle. Jacob went around the back of his car and opened up the trunk. He pulled out the duffel bag with the money and gold and silver bars and signaled to Leah he would be putting it inside of her room. She made a gesture to him with her hands that meant "slide it underneath" Sue nor Billy knew what that meant.

Leah Helped Billy get into the passenger side of the car, she then folded his wheel chair and placed it in the backseats. She went over to the open trunk and closed it. Leah then walked back over to her mother, just about the same time she did Jacob came back outside. He jumped in front of his car, inhaled a lot of air into his lungs and from the core of his being unleashed a powerful howl. This howl was not simply mimicry of one of nature's deadliest pack hunter's, this howl sounded deep and strong. It was so strong it caused the ground beneath them to shake a bit.

* * *

**Southern Lands, Black Pack Territory **

Patrolling their territory which had expanded due to more members that have phased and joined Jacob's Pack. it was being lead by Embry for the last two months. every pack member heard the familiar howl and knew who it was coming from except the two new members. Embry ordered everyone to shift back into humans and look for their clothes. Everyone was present from Jacob's old pack except Seth who wasn't around.

* * *

**Northern Lands, Uley Pack**

Making Collin bow down to him after refusing an order, Sam eased up when he and all of his pack members heard the deep powerful howl. Sam felt a little shaken up but didn't allow his pack members to see it. He didn't want any of them getting the idea that he was scared or even intimidated. He didn't bother calling his pack, he knew who that howl belonged to. He took off on his own to the direction of the howl.

"So he's back…he's finally back. If he's back, then that means Leah is also back. She's come back home. _Lee- Lee_."

* * *

**Clearwater Residence**

Leah and Jacob stood together, Leah's arms was comfortably locked around Jacob's as they waited for the whole tribe to come and see them. Neighbors and friends gathered around to talk to Jacob and Leah. Jacob was happy to see familiar faces all around him, young and old, average or round. Jacob looked past curious people and saw Embry and the rest of his pack, there were two new faces and one stuck out like a white stain on a black canvas.

Jacob and Leah passed a few tribe's people and reunited with Embry. Jacob and his third in command shared a manly hug. They patted each other's back and gave each other pounds. Embry ordered everyone to line up and welcome Jacob and Leah back to the pack and tribe, it would be his last order as pack leader before Jacob resumed power.

While Jacob and Leah were receiving the royal treatment from their pack members, Sam came running out of the woods and pushed past a few people to get close enough to Leah. Ephraim reacted to Sam's incoming energy and forced Jacob to grab Leah by her waist and jump back a few feet away from the large group. With a swing of his arm, Jacob created a wall of brilliant white fire that kept Sam and anyone else out of their reach.

Billy had a surprised look on his face, like he had seen this before. He studied the flames and thought hard about where he had seen it before. While Billy tried remembering where he saw the flames from and the other tribes people watched on in amazement of the light show, Sam and Jacob glared at each other. Sam raised his hand like he was going to attempt to reach for Leah, but Jacob gave him one warning.

"Your hand touches the flame Sam and you'll lose that hand forever. don't push it."

Billy lowered the passenger car window and asked Jacob to calm down. Jacob did, but the fire had a mind of its own and only disappeared when Sam moved back some.

"It's good to have you back home Leah…if it weren't for Jacob I would hug you-"

"I imprinted on Jacob Sam, so I don't know how far you could have gotten your arms around me."

Sam looked angry, he stared at Leah then stared at Jacob before heading back. His pack members had finally got to him but by then it was to late. He ordered them all to come back with him.

* * *

**(!)** _"Sorry for the late update my followers, I had to catch up on a certain ninja anime and manga. Also catching up on Bates Motel." _


	6. Chapter 6: Enchanting New Wolves

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**(!)** _"Jacob and Leah relax for a bit together at his crib before reuniting with their Pack, certain subjects arise while Jacob has a little R&R."_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Enchanting New Wolves**

**Clearwater Residence, 6:30- Night**

Jacob watched Sam take off running with his boys, the white burning flames disappeared slowly. When it did, everyone was left wondering what hell that was all about or how that happened. Jacob snapped out of the trance he was in and took in the looks his tribe was giving him, some looked impressed, other were amazed, and a small minority were a little scared.

"_Leah I'm feeling tired. I'm gonna take my dad back home and rest, tell the pack we'll be back later." _he whispered to her.

"I'm gonna stop by over at your place in a little bit Jake, you already know why. I have to ask my mother where Seth is first."

Jacob looked at her then down at the ground, he knew very well where he was at and with who. He didn't want Leah finding out until her mother told her about it. He might be hearing it from her afterwards, but he wasn't afraid of her. He nodded his head at her and waved goodbye to everyone. Jacob stepped into his car and drove off his to his home.

Leah waved at his car and shouted out "See you later White Blaze! There! That's your nickname! How do you like it!"

Every tribe member around began to disperse and disappear to go back to their own homes, leaving only Leah, her mother and her pack members. She turned and inspected every member of her pack from where she was standing. There were two new faces among the old. Standing behind Quil was a white teenage boy around seventeen years old. He looked and dressed like a greaser. He even had the slick back blonde hair to go with it all. He was perhaps the only white, blonde hair blue eyed Quileute member she's ever seen. The other new member was a female who looked like she was a mix of Chinese and Quileute. She looked…happy, never stopped smiling and looking around.

She giggled all to herself like some invisible person was whispering jokes into her ear. She looked up at the white skin member and poked her finger on his cheek and laughed some more. She looked to be about sixteen, quite young and somewhat ditzy.

"You guys can go back home, I'm gonna hang out with my mom a bit then head over to Jake's place. We're gonna be back later tonight so everyone better be here when Jacob calls for everyone. _Laters_."

Embry and Quil watched Leah and her mother walk back into their house, and all the while Quil kept looking back at Embry and at the Clearwater home.

"You think she knows about Seth and you know who Embry? How do you think she'll react when she finds out who her brother imprinted on." Quil asked.

"I don't know, she definitely sounds and acts a little different than before. But you were right about something before Quil, there was a double imprinting in the works. Leah imprinted on Jacob and Seth imprinted on…"

"Here you go Embry, this is for you." Fei- yen, the other female wolf handed Embry something she found on the ground.

"Thank you Fei- yen for this…rock?"

"No dummy rotate it, what does it look like now."

"Like a heart? Yeah it looks like a heart."

"Heh heh wrong, it looks like an ass." Fei yen laughed hard and began to punch Embry, Quil and the other boys on their arms before she left.

"What an airhead." Cooper commented while rubbing his arm that she hit quite hard.

* * *

**Jacob and Billy**

"Jacob…about what happened back there, with the white fire. How long have you been able to do that."

"Why? Were you also scared?"

"No, it's just that no one else other than your great grandfather Ephraim has been able to do that. Except when he did it, it covered his entire body. It looked…wild."

"You're talking about the Ascended Wolf Form right? I can already go to that level dad. Only the next chief can get to that level. I know because it was Ephraim who helped me get there."

"Ephraim? How exactly if he's dead?"

"_So was I_…that's exactly how he was able to bring it out of me. Look dad I don't want to talk about it right now. That doesn't mean I don't want to share what happened to me and Leah with you, I want to- just not now."

"Ok Jacob, but before we go quiet I want you to know that Seth imprinted on-"

"I already know who he imprinted on dad, I don't know how to feel about it yet. That's something that Ephraim is working on with my inner wolf at the moment. I know it sounds crazy dad but he's alive…his soul I mean, it shares a space inside my own soul."

Billy smiled at his son and looked out his window, the feeling he had in his legs a few moment ago were gone but maybe that could all change the moment he sees his son in his ascended wolf form. His father's condition did not escape Jacob's mind, when he had time he wanted to ask Ephraim if there was more his new form could do than just make him stronger, fasters etc. he wondered if it had healing abilities, if it did then his father would be saying goodbye to his diabetes and saying hello to good health and walking again.

* * *

**Sam and Paul, 7:30- Night **

Sticking close to Sam while they ran back to their territory, Paul had to stop Sam to ask what his deal was with wanting to get close to Leah.

"Sam can you stop so I can talk to you."

"Talk about what Paul? There's nothing to talk about."

"What is it with you and Leah, before she came back you've been ignoring Emily and getting a lot more angrier with all of us."

"That's just how I am, and don't ever say I've been ignoring Emily. You don't know how much she's in my mind."

"Sam…when Jacob left two months ago you kept muttering Leah's name so much Emily almost heard you. Maybe you weren't ignoring her by not talking to her, because you do talk to her a lot. But you're mind wasn't where it was suppose to be most of the time. I don't get it, you imprinted on Emily so why the hell are you thinking about Leah. I thought it was all over between you two, mutual agreement and all that shit."

Sam's eyes went from looking at Paul to his other pack members that were quiet at the moment. He blocked himself off from everyone else for the moment so he could share something personal with Paul.

"I don't know what's going on, maybe its jealousy or maybe its something deeper. I need to figure it out, when Jacob isn't around I need to ask Leah a few things about where she's been, who took her and-"

"No Sam. You're with Emily, Leah's with Jacob. Don't go starting trouble, those two need their space and if they want to share what happened to them then I think we'll all find out at campfire night. Don't go rushing into what could turn into a fight."

Paul was right…about everything. Sam grudgingly accepted to stay away from Leah, especially after hearing that she imprinted on jacob. Sam ordered everyone to go back to their homes while he recollected himself. He needed some alone time with his fiancé.

* * *

**Clearwater Residence, 8:00- Night **

Stepping out of the bathroom after taking a quick hot shower, Leah stepped lightly into her room to get a change of clothes. Sue was in the kitchen making dinner for both Leah and Seth who should be arriving back home soon. Leah didn't bother putting on matching clothes. Being separated from Jacob for almost an hour was having a type of cooling effect on her body. Her normal high body temperature began to drop, she could feel herself shaking from this supernatural freeze. Even though she just finished taking a hot shower, she was freezing- she wondered if any of the boys experienced something like this.

Dealing with being gone or separated from her imprinted one was going to be difficult, and right now it wasn't easy. She came out of her bedroom wearing jeans shorts, a green shirt and black and white chuck taylors. She could smell the delicious food her mother had made and wasted no moment in serving up her own portion and taking a seat at the dining table. She wondered where Seth was at, he didn't miss out on any of their mother's food.

"Mom…where's Seth at? I didn't see him outside with the other pack members."

"Leah…you're brother is over at the Cullens. He should be coming back soon."

"Alright but why is he over there, what's over there for him that he can't find here." Leah pressed her mother for more information.

"Renesmee is over there. Leah your brother imprinted on that girl, a month after you were taken and Jacob left to find you. It made everyone in the tribe question if such a thing as double imprinting was possible. I mean Jacob's imprinted on her and now your brother-"

"Your wrong mom, Jacob is no longer imprinted on that little Bitch!"

"Leah lower your voice when you're talking to me."

"He told me in granite falls where we first met that it's been two months since he thought of that little leech. You know how I know mom! Dad showed me what happened when Michael sent those bastards to take me. One of them injected Jacob with some kind of serum that turned him back into a human. That also took away his imprinting."

"Who's Michael? Where did you see your father? What serum Leah!?"

Leah was surprised that she raised her voice at her mother, not that it never happened before- it was just that she wanted to change all of that now that she was back home. Leah sat down on the kitchen table, she remained quiet and calm.

"I'm sorry mom…I'm sorry I raised my voice at you. It's just that when I imprinted on Jacob…I can't stand the idea of Jacob being imprinted on another girl. It's like rabies, I just get so angry that I'll snap at anyone. But you're wrong about that mom, its ok since you don't know what happened to us."

"I hope you and Jacob can share everything with the whole tribe tonight."

"We will mom, excuse me but I'm in a hurry." Leah skipped using a spoon and used her hands to dig into her dinner.

Seth came back home and walked in through the front door, he closed the door behind him and walked into the dining room.

"Hi mom, is dinner…Leah, oh my god you're back. Wow…I can't believe it. Jacob kept his promise."

Leah smiled and swallowed her food. She stood up and went over to her brother with open arms. Seth's smile was genuine and sincere, but Leah's was half joy and half bitterness. Bitterness towards the idea that Seth imprinted on Renesmee. And if she was anything like her mother who stringed Jacob around for the longest- if she pulled anything like that with her brother then she and her might throw down if it comes to that.

"How you've been in my absence Seth, been a good boy? Met any local girls you like…imprinted on anyone while I was gone?"

"Leah…I…well because you're asking, I did imprint on someone. Can you guess with who-"

"The leech [mock cough] I'm sorry, Renesmee. It was with her wasn't it?"

"Leah don't tell Jacob please."

"I think he already knows…and maybe he kept it a secret from me, but I'm not gonna assume that yet. And don't worry about Jacob Seth, I imprinted on him so it's me who he has his mind on not you or her. See you two later, I'm gonna go see Jacob. And Seth, when Jacob calls everyone…I expect to see you there this time. _Laters_."

* * *

**Blackwater Residence, 8:40- Night**

Jacob was pacing back and forth in his bedroom waiting for Leah to arrive at his place. Surely as someone who knew what it was like to be imprinted on someone, Leah must have been dying to just be with him right now and he no doubt wanted to be with her. He had made himself a sandwich earlier and took a quick shower, and now he couldn't keep himself still. His father tried getting him to come out of his room so they could talk about what happened to him and about his ascended wolf form, but Jacob kept himself locked in his room.

"Not now dad…I'm waiting for Leah to come over."

"Well let's talk about what happened and that way you won't have to keep pacing around in your room. C'mon son."

Jacob wasn't about to open the door, not because he wanted to keep his father out but because the need to be with Leah was so great he could end up hugging his own father to death just to get some relief. Billy was knocking on Jacob's bedroom door so loud he couldn't hear that someone was knocking on the front door.

Jacob came storming out of his room to get to the front door, he opened it in a hurry like he had waited for an important package to finally come. Upon opening the door, Jacob's inpatience and appetence were gone when he saw Leah standing there. "What took you so long to answer the door Jacob?"

"I'm sorry Leah. It's just that my father was…"

"Yack, yack, yack I don't want to hear it Jacob."

Billy watched as Leah approached her son in a manner like a lioness would approach the male of the pride, except hers was more dominant than submissive. Jacob stepped back as Leah walked forward. He moved back some when Leah wrapped her arms around his son's waist and both of them started making out in front of him. He tried not to look but their heavy breathing and that wet smacking sounds their lips made when meshing against each other was just to much for billy to take. He wheeled himself into his room to leave the new couple of La Push alone.

"I missed kissing these lips of yours Leah….mmm…I want to…I want to…"

"Hold that for a sec Jake…_pick me up_." she asked him.

He did more than that, he picked her up and took her into his room. In there Leah jumped off of him and landed on his bed. Jacob searched the inside of his dresser drawer and pulled out a condom packet from the Trojan box. He climbed up into his bed and walked over to her on his knees. She undid the button on her jeans shorts and pulled them off, while she undressed Jacob kissed her on her neck and on her lips. Being very aggressive even in the most tender of all moments, Leah knocked Jacob down on his bed and began to pull off his pants and remove his shirt.

"Not this time Leah…you had top back in Lynnwood, it's my turn."

Leah had a grin on her face when he took control of the situation at hand. He removed the condom from it's packet and rolled it on. Laying down and watching him prepare got her going, the supernatural freeze that she felt at home was all but gone now. A type of white glow began to cover Jacob from head to toe, she wondered when she would see this full power that saved her and killed Michael. She doubt it was more than just his hands burning a bright white.

That would have to wait, right now Jacob sank his head between her parting thighs to get her juices flowing. Leah's eyes closed as her senses and her world closed in and focused on the spot between her legs.

* * *

**The Southern Lands, 9:30- Night**

Gathered around Leah and Jacob was their pack. In decreasing order by rank, Jacob, Leah, Embry, Seth, Quil, Clyde, Caleb, Cooper and the two newest pack members. Jacob asked the blonde to step out and present himself to him and Leah. He was wearing aviators when Jacob asked him to step out of line, he reached up to grab them and folded them so he could stuff them in his pant pockets.

"My name is Clayton Daniels, I'm seventeen years old. My mother dated someone from this tribe seventeen years ago. I didn't grow up here but in Seattle. I changed into a wolf when someone in my apartment building that me and my mother were living in got killed. When I learned that a vampire was staying in my apartment building when that poor sucker got bumped off, was the point that I realized it was because I picked up on the putrid stench that I changed. My mother who heard stories from her Quileute boyfriend before they split moved back here a month ago."

"You're boy embry here took me and promised to help me get this under control, so far I had no trouble shifting from wolf to human under his leadership."

"It's nice to know that their's a white Quileute tribe member, might be the first time in our peoples history that it's happened. Step back in line. You, you look pretty happy…present yourself and share with us how you phased."

"My name is Fei- yen, my story is just like Clayton's. My father was a Quileute member who left his home in 1998. He met my mother in Los angeles where she was working as a doctor. I phased into a big scary wolf two months ago in the girls bathroom of my high school. A girl got killed by another student before I changed, turned out a girl who nobody knew well was a vampire. I almost got caught, I don't know how I did it but I forced myself to turn back into a human."

"The police questioned me because I was still in the bathroom when the girl got killed, I never felt more afraid in my life. I told the police a lie, and told my mother the truth and we left L.A for L.P. I asked her why here. She told me she was waiting for something like this to happen ever since I was born. She knew because my father told her about the legends of the Quileute. Sam wanted me to join his pack…but I chose to go with Embry. He's a nice leader."

"He is a nice leader, it's the reason why I left him in charge when I left to go find Leah. It's nice to have you in my pack Clayton and Fei-yen. You will not be treated any different because you are bi-racial or didn't grow up here. First things first, I am back which means I retain the position as Alpha. Embry once again thank you for leading everyone in my absence. And Leah-"

"_You're really cute Jacob, do you have a girlfirend?"_

Leah's eyebrow raised, she moved forward like she was about to hurt Fei. Jacob blocked her with his arm and shook his head.

"Fei don't talk when the alpha is talking!…"

"It's ok Embry, let her learn like everyone else has. Fei I think your beautiful but I already have a girlfriend, and with another girl in this pack she takes the place as Alpha female; Leah Clearwater. Does anyone have a problem with that!?"

"_No"_

"_No Jacob"_

"_No disagreement here Jake."_

No one had an issue with it, except maybe Fei who despite her happy exterior had more stronger feelings than just the simple negative emotions. "Fei…do you have an issue with that?" Jacob asked her.

"No Jacob….I don't have issue with it." with everyone's approval, Jacob knew that the first step to Leah ascending was complete. He would have to visit Ephraim and tell him the good news, but if he knew his great grandfather by now; he probably already knew.

"Leah…as alpha female you hold as much power as me now. I hope you will not abuse your position and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you. Before we go to the campfire meeting…I want to share with all of you something new about me. The only other person who has seen this..or at least a bit of it is Leah. With out this power…I would never have come back, and neither would Leah."

Jacob stepped forward and balled his hands into fists, A large gust of wind began to blow and howl as it passed the trees and bushes. A vortex of hot and cold air encircled Jacob as his hands began to burn brightly. Everyone stepped or jumped back, excpet Leah who kept watching. Normal orange fire turned bright white, this time the fire covered more than just his hands and now encased both his arms. He was like a giant becacon of light in the darkness of the forest. Everyone felt the need to kneel as this supernatural power beared down on his pack members. Beneath Jacob Leah saw flowers growing around his feet. The warm tender energy she felt must have felt different for everyone else and must have affected the ground differently too. His supernatural energy was so powerful if affected nature in a positive way.

If flowers grew around him and everyone else, she wondered what would happen when he was at one hundred percent..

Jacob was trying hard but he just couldn't access more of his ascended wolf ability. The fire around his arms disappeared, the heat and life-giving properties it radiated quickly left a deep chill that froze all the flowers and some of the ground.

"I guess I still need some more training, in order to access it all I need to spend more time with my inner wolf. And for that to happen I'm gonna need to spend some time alone. For the time being I won't shift into a wolf, that does not mean it makes me less of an Alpha. You all got that!"

Everyone agreed with him again, they were all a little shaken up and scared at what they witnessed. "Everyone go the camfire meeting…I need to talk with Seth… alone. Leah you can stay"

Embry lead the other six members to the meeting, leaving Seth and Jacob to talk. Leah stood back and made sure nothing bad happened.

* * *

**(!)** _"Working on the Next Chapter, I'll try to get it to you all ASAP." _


	7. Chapter 7: A Time for Sharing

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**(!)** _"Jacob and Seth talk about Renesmee and Bella. Jacob then ventures into his soul to confront his wolf after it reacts to the news."_

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Time for Sharing**

**The Southern Lands, 10:00- Night **

Jacob walked around Seth a few times, it was that type of walking that a detective did when he was interrogating a criminal in a dark room with that one light bulb hanging above the suspect. Leah sat down and leaned on a tree. She watched Jacob walk and then stop, he stooped in front of her brother and heard him ask.

"Seth, do you have a problem with your sister imprinting on me, yes or no?"

"Uuhh…no. I'm actually happy that she's found someone who she can love. And what better person than on you Jake. You risked your life to find her, I don't think anyone else beside me and my mom would go out to find her when she was taken."

"I thought I went after her because I was doing it to protect my pack members, only when I was on my own did I realize I did it because I did love your sister. Second question Seth, when did you imprint on Renesmee and was her reaction before and after imprinting."

"Jake don't you think you should talk to her about that first?"

"I'll get to that later but right now I need to get the information out of you."

"After you left…or rather after you shared with us that you lost your ability to shift, Renesmee told me that she felt the connection she had to you was severed. How she described the feeling was that of what it was like to lose a parent or a friend. Like a hot spring going cold…it was difficult to get what she meant."

"When I imprinted on her, it was one month after you left. I visited Bella and Edward because I knew that Bella wasn't the only one suffering. Renesmee was sad and even Alice and Esmee were worried about you and Leah. Rosalie wasn't as effected by what happened to you and neither was Emmett. Anyway, I went into Renesmee's room to talk to her and that's where it happened. I felt my self become lighter than a feather, my whole life shifted from my own to hers"

Jacob turned his back on Seth and chuckled at what Seth described, it reminded him of what he once felt two years ago. It all felt like a distant memory now though.

"That letter you sent to her really broke Bella down Jacob, plus it was worse for Renesmee. Bella's not happy with you at all Jake."

"_No she wouldn't be…you can go to the meeting now Seth. I need a moment to be alone."_

Seth bit his lower lip and had a pained look on his face, he felt sorry for Jacob. But he was with Renesmee now and there was nothing he could do about it. He turned around and walked out of the forest to go join everyone else. Jacob lowered his head and began to shiver, then he began to snivel. Leah sat up to catch him as he fell on his knees.

"Jacob what's wrong…why are you crying?"

"_It's not me Leah…it's my inner wolf reacting. He's sad because he knows he's finally lost all connection he had to Nessie_. _He's suffering because of what happened to me when I tried to save you. He's feeling such profound sadness because he's alone…he's all alone."_

In a rare display of his new power, his hand and arms ignited in white fire which quickly became frozen white mist that covered his entire body. He became so cold to the touch that Leah had to keep her hands off of him. The ground beneath froze quickly with frightening speed.

"Leah…go to the campfire meeting and share with them everything that happened to you. Don't edit anything out. Go Leah…"

"But Jacob I don't want to leave your side-"

"Leah Go!"

It wasn't the first time Jacob's screamed at her, it was just the first time he did after she imprinted on him. Even if it was his inner wolf reacting to the sad news; It was still Jacob who was displaying his emotions. And the normally tender warm fire that covered him now devolved into a mist so cold it froze the ground, it shattered blades of grass and flowers. Not even the rocks were spared, they too were frozen.

Regardless of how much she wanted to be near Jacob, Leah saw that Jacob needed some time to be alone. She blew him a kiss and left him to be with himself. Jacob focused hard and fell deep into his mind, past his subconscious, past the part where dreams and nightmares thrived and straight into the core of his soul.

* * *

**Campfire Meeting, First Beach**

Seated around a large fire with many of the tribe's members and council members, Seth sat next to his pack members. But there was someone missing, the second female member of their pack; Fei. Seth looked around and saw Sam's pack coming over from the other side of the beach. He saw Billy being wheeled over by Sue and saw Leah coming over. But where was Jacob? And where the hell did Fei run off to. Leah came and joined everybody else, she sat next to Embry and waited for everyone who wanted to listen to Leah's story to arrive. It looked like the whole reservation came down to listen, and that was good news. It meant that people really did miss her and Jacob, that they mattered.

"Where's my son Leah? Why isn't he here yet." Billy asked.

"Something happened, he needs a moment to be alone. If he can't come now he'll speak privately with you Billy. I promise you."

"Some Alpha, he can't even attend his own return back home. What's wrong, something of his went-"

"Sam…Shut up. Ok just shut up. You have no idea what he or I went through, so if you want to know, sit down, shut up and listen."

"Don't talk to him like that Leah!"

"The same goes for you Emily. Please I don't want to scream or fight with anyone, this isn't about any of you…it's about me and Jacob. Let me begin…Jacob had asked us to patrol our territory for outsiders like non tribe members and vampires."

* * *

**Jacob's Soul **

Jacob appeared in the center of his soul and found the white bonfire deserted. The fire still burned but Ephraim wasn't around and neither was his inner wolf. He looked around but only saw more infinite whiteness. Where could Ephraim and his inner wolf be?

"_**Jacob!…over here!" **_he heard the voice of his great grandfather calling out to him from behind him.

"Just follow my voice Jacob…just keep following it."

Jacob ran and ran toward the echoing voice, as he ran the whiteness around him was replaced with dark cloudy skies. The setting went from white infinity to a dark icy landscape that mirrored the winter months of Antarctica. Jacob saw Ephraim standing a few feet away from his wolf. Jacob approached his grandfather and asked what was going on.

"What do you mean Jacob? Seth imprinted on Renesmee and she accepted him. Do you know what it's like to be rejected? I'm sure you do my grandson. But when a wolf is rejected…it's like the whole world died for him…or her. The heartache is so without fathom it effects you externally and internally. You will never be able to go into one hundred percent ascended wolf form if you don't console him right now. At this point he'll freeze you to death long before he does it to himself Jacob…_**GO!"**_

Jacob sprinted towards his inner wolf, bracing the cold freezing temperature it created from it's sadness and anger. Jacob's inner wolf turned and snarled, bearing his teeth at him. Jacob stopped in his tracks and saw that he had tears in his eyes, just like any person who feels pain and is feeling alone, rejected and forgotten.

[Hohoemi No Bakudan]

"_Please…let me just say something to you. I know that being rejected sucks, I know because for the longest I fought with myself, trying to convince myself that today would be the day I will win Bella over. But no matter what I did or could say…I could never reach her, I could never make her love me. I also know what it's like to see the one I used to love smiling, laughing, giggling…kissing the person I thought could have been me."_

Jacob's inner wolf stopped snarling and sat to listen to his outer self speak.

"_This imprinting…this involuntary mechanism. It could be the silver lining many of our people need, it can save us…or kill us. If you have anyone you want to blame or hate…then hate me. Because I tried to save Leah, it ended up with me being separated from you, closed off. Which allowed Seth to imprint on Nessie. But then Leah imprinted on me…and even if you haven't accepted her, I did. For all her faults and flaws she may have, I will love her unconditionally without regret. Because Love truly is the only thing that can heal a heart faster than Time ever can."_

Jacob's inner wolf began to whimper and cry some more.

"_I don't ask that you forget about Renesmee or all that we've done…she will always have a spot in my heart and soul, just like you and Ephraim share a spot. And I won't ask you to accept Leah or her wolf today, tomorrow or the next year. It's up to you to come out and accept her on your own terms. I love you damnit, as much as anyone can love one's self without it turning into selfishness and vanity. If you cry, I cry, when you feel pain I will suffer…and I can't and won't blame you for any of it. Just remember that you're not suffering alone. Come to me…please." _

[Sakura Seasons]

Jacob held out his arms in hopes his inner wolf would come over, and came over he did. He slowly walked over to Jacob, still with tears rolling down his eyes. Jacob hugged him so tight he felt like he was hugging Leah, his father, sister…and his Mother all at once. Their quiet crying turned into a playful wrestling match. The dark cold skies that covered the sun of Jacob's soul vanished. The cold freezing temperature lifted and was replaced with a warm summer feel.

Ephraim watched his great grandson playing with his own wolf like both of them were still young, it was like watching a boy and his dog playing. They were bonding and it tugged at his heartstrings. As a grandfather he saw Jacob as a small child, laughing while he petted his wolf. He viewed Jacob's wolf as a small wolf, tugging on Jacob's shirt and licking his face. It reminded him of when he bonded with his own wolf in the very same way, it was before being able to ascend and shift whenever he wanted.

* * *

**Outside**

In the real world the frozen mist that covered Jacob's body like a shroud disappeared, the frozen ground melted and gave way to the soil beneath his body which it rested on. Fei-yen came out of the cover of the trees and bushes. She was a black wolf with white spots all over her, one white spot was around her left eye. She saw Jacob's body laying down on the ground as if he was sleeping. She slowly went over to him and sniffed him all over. When she got particularly close to his face, his entire body ignited in white fire. His normal clothes were replaced with white native American buck skin pants. A traditional breastplate.

A long scarf covered his neck along with ceremonial beads, he had tattoo designs all over his chest, abs and arms. His face was covered in black and white war face paint. His black hair grew down to his back. And the last piece of his new form began to form on his head. A long beautiful white blazing wolf's pelt. Jacob stood up in a proud display of his new form, his divine birth right emblazoned on him as the Ascended wolf form. Flower vines grew from the ground and wrapped themselves around his legs and arms. Jacob looked around and saw Fei-yen. It looked like he was about to say something when his new form disappeared- like a light bulb shorting out.

Fei shifted back into a human and caught her pack leader before he could hit the floor,

"Jacob… That was amazing…just amazing."

Fei-yen who was more than shaken up by what she saw before her had a little trouble getting back up. The muscles in her legs felt like their strength was taken away, she gave herself some time before her strength returned. She went into the forest to find her clothes and place them back on. With those on her, she picked Jacob up from the ground and took him back to his place.

* * *

**(!)**_ "Continued on in the next chapter." _


	8. Chapter 8: Hero of La Push

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**(!)** _"Jacob rests on his bed while Fei watches over him. Leah finishes up telling her and Jacob's story to the tribe, at the end they all go back and find Jacob resting."_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hero of La Push**

**First Beach, 11:30- Night**

"When he wanted to take me to a diner in town, I told him I couldn't eat anything normal like he could because of what I was. But he took me anyway. I was hungry and he told me to try a French fry."

"_Did you try it Leah!?" _Shouted Cooper from across her.

"Yes Cooper I tried it and you know what I felt like doing? I felt like throwing up all over Jacob. But I ran into the bathroom to throw up. Let me tell you? It was like eating the worst rotten piece of food that had ever existed. All I wanted was blood, to tear into and eat more human flesh. I know our tribe is about protecting people, but the stuff I had to do was necessary if I wanted to stay alive- and I wanted to stay alive despite everything that had happened to me before Jacob found me in granite falls."

Everyone was so enthralled by the journey Leah was describing, everything from when she was dropped off to how Jacob beat the living crap out of the man who he thought wanted to rape Leah in the diner bathroom. Their journey was one filled with blood, violence, tender moments of friendship and a horrible discovery when Leah continued on with the story.

"Then they came and kidnapped him because they though if I knew they had him, I would give them their money. They were right, I gave them their money but then they did it…one of them wielding a rifle targeted the back of Jacob's head and…fired."

"**WHAT!" **Cried out Billy from shock. "They killed my Son!?"

"Yes Billy…my reaction wasn't what I expected it to be in that situation. I thought I wanted to go and kill everyone one of those bastards, but instead I chose to save his life the only way I could; I bit him. I changed him into what I was."

"What happened next Leah? What happened next" Seth asked her. Leah took a look around and saw everyone's faces staring right at her.

"He changed and became a gigantic black werewolf that went wild. He killed every last member of the mafia with very little effort. We were in a crater filled with so much blood, so many torn limbs and death. I looked into his red glowing eyes and cried, I cried so much because of the answer I got when I asked him…if he could change back into a human. He answered with such a deep raspy voice. _**Leah…I'm…Stuck…Like…This. **__it wasn't fair _I said, I wanted to become like him if he could never return home. At least then neither of us would ever be alone. I heard three heartbeats inside of him as i cried on his sharp lap, one was powerful. Another was calm, and the last sounded like somebody humming."

"Who did the last one belong to Leah." her mother asked.

"It belonged to Ephraim Black, his great grandfather. Your grandfather Billy."

"How do you know this Leah, how can you be so sure"

"I'm not…but after I heard it, I wanted to change. That's where the man who ordered my kidnapping appeared…Michael Sheppard. I don't know what he was but he wasn't human, he only looked like it from the outside. He stopped me and told me to go with him, but this was Jacob's moment and those two got into such a violent fight it…it…"

"What happened!?" everyone seemed to be on the same page and asked her all together.

"It's where he died a second time…" everyone went even quieter, only the snapping of the logs burning was heard in that moment of pause.

* * *

**Black Residence, Jacob and Fei **

Resting on his bed covered with his bed sheets, Fei yen placed a cold rag on his head because his body temperature had risen beyond what was normal for them. She had removed his pants and shirt and left only his boxers on. She never left his side and just watched him sleep. That form that she saw him in, it was without a doubt that power that saved Leah and made him alpha of the pack.

She didn't know who he was or what he went through, all she knew was that she could get used to being at his sides at all times. But he was with Leah, she imprinted on him and he loved her. Maybe their could be room for something more with him, maybe.

* * *

**Jacob's Soul**

Standing before Ephraim Black, Jacob was in his full ascended wolf form. Ephraim inspected his great grandson new shroud of pure energy. It was more than he expected, that white long wolf pelt on his head which was created out of raw pure energy was Jacob's crown; the crown of La Push.

"What do you think? I can now go in and out of it more freely now that I made peace with my inner wolf."

"_It's very impressive Jacob. But i need to explain to you everything that comes with this power of yours. I know you probably heard of stories of people accessing power in them when their in danger or are protecting loved ones. Like a baby is trapped under some rubble after an earthquake or a dog is trapped in a burning house. Every person has a fixed reservoir of power that they can tap into for the rest of their lives. But our people whose blood has magic in it- can reach power far beyond any super human. You can cure known and unknown sicknesses. Have access to abilities so rare that executing them will be as easy as breathing. "_

"What kind of abilities Ephraim?"

"_Teleportation, Telekinesis, Manipulation and Transformation of known and unknown elements. Sealing abilities and casting illusions. I have to confess something to you though Jacob, I told you before that my Ascended wolf form was just like yours except a little wild in appearance. That's not true. Before I died, I tried pushing more power out of me in a long lost ritual of our people. I wanted more power other than just to phase to keep vampires and outsiders out of our lands. I managed to get more…but it shortened my life and now I want to show you."_

Jacob stepped back and watched a vortex of white energy surround and swirl around Ephraim. He was surrounded by so much Jacob had to raise his power level to keep from being weighed down by all the energy bearing down on him. What Jacob saw in front of him took the shape of a gigantic werewolf, Jacob could see the skeletal system of Ephraim's new form inside of all of that energy. It was just a heavy muscular mass of white unstable energy.

"_The circumstances that surrounded us when our transformation happened determined how our forms would look and our strength level. My great grandson I offer you a challenge right now! Pit your perfect ascended wolf form against my imperfect one. If you can't beat me, then you can't defend the tribe should a greater evil befall it someday. If you can beat me, then you have earned your right to truly take over where I left off."_

"A challenge? Right now?"

"_Yes Jacob! Right now!" _Ephraim shouted.

He charged at top speed towards Jacob, Jacob prepared himself for the fight of his life. Jacob's inner wolf watched as Jacob and Ephraim clashed in a battle that could have destroyed multiple cities. Jacob's fists, knees, shins and elbows met Ephraim's with equal force. Each time they created ultra powerful sonic booms which resulted in titanic blast waves that rattled his soul.

* * *

**First Beach, 12:30 **

"I don't know what happened after he knocked me out, all I know was that Jacob was dead. And I would probably be returning back to that underground facility, I said my last goodbye to Jacob then and there. Then when I opened up my eyes again…it was his face that I saw, not Michael's. at first I though he had died and would never come back, but later on I discovered that it was Ephraim who had helped him by as he described it, pulling out the ability of resurrection from the monster that Jacob was in and used it to resurrect Jacob."

"He said he came back to life as something else, but I wasn't awake to see exactly what he meant. In a hotel in Lynnwood where we were staying at he showed me. He showed me his hand shrouded in white fire, even to this day I never seen what he looked like completely covered in that wonderful beautiful fire. Continuing on, it was only when we got back to his business in Seattle that we had a private moment alone."

Each time Leah described a moment when Jacob and Leah were together like when they first met, it made Sam rub his forehead like it bothered him. Emily never missed a thing.

"It was when I locked both hands with his while they were on fire…that I finally imprinted on him. And as the first female of our tribe to ever experience it…I was very, very happy about it."

"Did my son accept you Leah? I mean it's kind of a dumb question to ask now-"

"No Billy it's not a dumb question. He was shedding as much tears as I was. He flipped and broke his table when I told him what had happened. He never expected it to happen."

"That happy huh? Never thought I hear it." Billy replied.

Sam was the only person in the group to go walk off and take a seat alone further down the beach, Emily followed him. Seth and Leah both saw this. Billy took the center and spoke.

"I guess all of us could guess what happened next, my son came back with Leah came back home. And although they did questionable things, they were not in control of themselves. Their actions do no and should not reflect what our ancestors and past tribal chiefs have dictated and established what our tribe and people were and are still about. And as sad as it made me, to listen that my own son had to die twice to save Leah…he has proven something to all of us…La Push has it's first Hero!"

Everybody agreed, they cheered and clapped their hands while whistling loudly. Further down, Sam stared out into the ocean not saying much. Emily tried getting him to tell her what was on his mind, but all forms of sound were blocked off. The moon shining out tonight created a reflection on the surface of the water. standing in the ocean with fists shrouded in white fire was Jacob. Sam couldn't believe it, he just appeared there. Everything that he's heard was hard for him to believe. Why did all of this befall on Jacob and Leah? What if Leah never left his pack, then none of this would have happened. And why Jacob, why was he so lucky to acquire a power un-available to anyone else from their Tribe, Why Him and Leah. WHY!

* * *

**Jacob's Soul **

Back inside of Jacob, he clashed his fists into his great grandfather's face while he receive a powerful knee to his gut from Ephraim. They were both equally fighting as hard they could, and as much as it hurt the other to be hitting family- Jacob understood why Ephraim was challenging him.

"_Impressive moves Jacob, but these punches and kicks are going to avail you nothing unless you're able to truly pull out your form's real power."_

"What is it then…tell me."

"_Your enemy won't yell you how to beat him, you have to figure it out on your own."_

Jacob looked at Ephraim's form and then looked at his hands, they were equal in speed, strength, endurance and more. What could possibly be more powerful than what he already shared with Ephraim. Then, a though just hit him. He remembered when he was fighting Michael back at the quarry as a monster werewolf. He went and got in the same position in hopes he could replicate the Primordial Roar, what he got instead was something completely unexpected.

Taking up the entire space of his soul, a planetary size white wolf appeared behind Jacob and mimicked the same position he was in. This gargantuan wolf had a shroud of white frozen mist, completely opposite of Jacob's fiery white shroud. The giant wolf gathered energy that swirled, concentrated and compressed in front of it's mouth. Jacob was serious and Ephraim, despite his form equaling Jacob's could not protect him from this kind of attack.

"**JACOB WAIT!" **

Jacob was ready to attack but stopped on his grandfather's command. He stood back up and took a look behind him, he almost tripped backwards looking at how utterly enormous the mouth of this giant wolf was. It was almost the size of almost of all of Greenland. How could such a thing even be possible?

"_That is what separates your perfect ascended wolf form from mine, that giant wolf behind you is literally the manifestation of the amount of power residing within you. Had the sphere of energy finished compressing and taking shape, if shot it at me…both you and me…would no longer exist."_

"What!? Then why challenge me! Why put us both through all of this? Just to see if I have what it takes?"

"_I already knew you had what it took to protect everyone Jacob. I just had to double check, and because my soul is fading…it's time for me to leave Jake."_

Jacob's form went back to normal. The giant frozen wolf also disappeared. He went over to hold his grandfather in his arms. Ephraim grew weak, he was vanishing. "Ephraim please don't go, please don't!"

"_Jacob…there aren't that many people in our tribe who have experienced an adventure like you and Leah have. They will now look to you for wisdom, because wisdom is for the future, Knowledge is of the past. You have bested me, now I can move on." _

"Wait! I still don't know how to teleport or all that other stuff you mentioned…please we were just beginning to bond. I don't want you to go…stay…stay."

"_Jacob…you're a smart man. Mastering those abilities will come to you naturally…with practice of course. But if and when your own son becomes chief or his son becomes chief someday, you will be in my position and you will leave knowing you have no more regrets. One more thing before I move on Jacob, it's about Leah…I spoke to our ancestors. She'll be able to ascend only after…"_

Jacob held and hugged his great grandfather tightly, he thought he be used to saying the words goodbye by now, but instead he chose with something less traditional.

"_I'll see you later…I'll see you later."_

Ephraim's soul signature or soul essence left Jacob's soul. Jacob's inner wolf came to him and began to lick his face. "You're gonna miss him too huh, I promise you and me are gonna spend more time together from now on."

In the outside, Leah and Billy returned back from the bonfire meeting. Leah wheeled Billy inside and went straight for Jacob's bedroom door, she grabbed the knob and turned it. When the door swung open, she was surprised to see Fei sitting down next to Jacob.

"What the hell is going on here!?" she demanded.

Fei stood up, surprised. She tried to explain what was going on but Leah was quick to grab her by her throat. "I don't want to heat it!"

* * *

**(!)** _"More chapters after I work on other stories." _


	9. Chapter 9: Wishful Thinking

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**(!)** _"Jake wakes up and heads outside where he shows his perfect Ascended wolf form to his father, Leah and Fei once more. The next day Jake goes off to visit Renesmee and Bella."_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Wishful Thinking**

**Black Residence, 1:00- Past Midnight **

"I don't want to hear it! What the hell are you doing here inside of Jacob's bedroom."

"_Leah…I wasn't…doing…ack." _

Leah's grip on Fei's throat became tighter but loosened up when Jacob's eyes opened up. He turned his head side to side like he was some sort of robot, he moved to the side and sat up from his bed. He went walking out of his bedroom door slowly, at the same as he walked his hands and feet ignited in the familiar white fire of his ascended wolf form. His father, Billy saw him leave his bedroom. He seemed to be in a trance like state as he walked out their front door and stop half way out.

Leah and Billy followed him out and watched and waited. Fei also came out but kept a good distance away from Leah, she did not want to feel the wrath of the Alpha female again. Especially around her throat again. Jacob titled his head upwards to look at the moon and spoke softly.

"_On the day he was born, The Sun crowned him…and in the night….The Moon lulled him to sleep. See you later great grandfather, have a safe journey." _

Jacob balled his hands into fist and just like that, with a powerful gust of air emanating from Jacob; he was finally in his perfect ascended wolf form. Billy saw it, Leah saw it finally and Fei saw it once more. Leah saw just how long his black hair had grown, she saw the fire hug and guard his body like it was his lover. The white long wolf pelt that hung down from his head down to his legs. It was unreal, it was like viewing something out of the realm of the divine. Jacob turned slowly and looked into his father eyes, it was his eyes who he saw but Leah's were welling up with tears.

She had plenty of time so it was only fair for Jacob to acknowledge his father first. Billy, like Fei saw flowers growing under Jacob's feet, flower vines wrapping themselves around his legs. His energy, that powerful yet embracing energy, Hot yet Cool at the same time affected nature herself in a positive way. Jacob walked over to his father who looked like he wanted to cry his eyes out.

"This…this is how you saved Leah, this is what came out of everything you've been through. My son."

"Dad…Ephraim's sun might have set, but yours will rise as a new one tomorrow. Dad, close your eyes."

Billy removed his hat and closed his eyes, Jacob walked up close and placed one hand on his dad's forehead and chest. Then from his chest he went to his abdomen and then lastly, his legs. Billy felt the same warm feeling from before, but this time it felt like his whole soul was woken up. He almost passed out from such powerful energy hugging his very being. Much like how a mother or father would hug their children.

Jacob left his father to enjoy the effects of his power, he turned to Leah and smiled at her.

"_This is it Leah…this is what killed Michael. Without it, I would have been dead…you would still be missing and I would have let all of La Push down. Ephraim who you already know pulled it out of me after Michael stabbed me with the trident. And unlike his which came out of desire for more power, mine came out of urgent Need. What do you think babe?"_

"What do I think…I…you look like a chief Jacob. You look handsome and you look like a really powerful glowing light bulb."

Jacob chuckled and asked that she give him some sugar. She was more than happy to oblige to his demand. Billy yawned as he felt an unusual great amount of fatigue overtake him. Jacob was feeling really happy and given that when he was finished kissing Leah, he pulled a flower out the ground from around his feet and handed it to Fei who was watching them.

"Thank you for taking me back to my house Fei. I saw what Leah did…_Leah please treat all pack members with more respect ok. She just helped me get back home after I fainted." _

"I'm sorry Fei… for thinking you were trying to get close to Jacob."

"It's ok Leah (grabs flower from Jacob) I would feel the same way if he was my boyfriend and I found another girl sitting next to him on his bed." Fei stuck the pedicel of the flower in her hair so only the pedals and center of the flower were the only things showing.

Jacob walked further away from the three to tell them one more important thing.

"I know it's late but before my father falls asleep I need to tell you something, this form is to powerful even for me to use whenever I want. I seen what this power could do. As far as all the good it can do, the devastation it will produce when or if I use it will be nothing short of an annihilation for any person, animal or any object around me. That's why I'm gonna store it away in the bonfire of my soul. So when I really need it, I can access it whenever I want."

Jacob sat down crossed legged and took a breather, he inhaled and exhaled. Each time he inhaled oxygen, a little bit of his form disappeared. He kept doing this until all of his form was gone. Now with all the power he will ever need stored in a safe place, Jacob could give shifting into a wolf another try since having it removed .

Jacob wheeled his father back inside of their home and wished Fei a goodnight, Leah followed Jacob inside and warned Fei by pointing to her eye and then at her. Fei smiled and skipped merrily back to her own home singing a song in her native language, mandarin.

Jacob picked his father up out from his wheelchair and took him to his bedroom. He laid his father down and covered him with his bed sheets. He placed his hat on a nearby chair and kissed his dad's forehead. Leah tugged on Jacob's hand, signaling him to come with her. Jake turned the lights off in his dad's bedroom and closed the door.

Leah decided to stay over the night with Jacob, she was sure her mother or brother wouldn't worry that she'd be gone for the night.

* * *

**November 6, 12:30- Afternoon **

Standing outside his home with Leah and Seth, Jacob invited Sue, Charlie and other members of the tribal council to witness a new Billy black. Leah was excited and so was Seth. Jacob stayed relatively calm as he saw more people of the tribe coming over to see what was going on.

"Everyone who is here, some of you have seen my Ascended Wolf Form, and many of you haven't seen it. I'm sorry to tell you that I have stored it away in a special place inside of me. Which means you won't see me in it as much or ever. That form is to powerful despite all the good it can do when used improperly. Before I stored it away, I used it to cure my father who I want to present to you all. Dad, you wanna come out now?"

The door opened up slowly like in the movies before something amazing was revealed, Sue's reaction to seeing Billy walking was exactly what Jacob hoped for. Shocked, surprised and a big smile on her face. Billy walked out of his front door with his hands on the belts of his jeans. He took a look at everyone who was just as surprised as the next person. Billy hugged his son, kissed Leah on her cheek and bumped fists with Seth.

"Have fun dad." Jacob told his father. Jacob wanted to hang around some more, but their were other areas of business that needed to be dealt with. Although he might have returned back home a lstronger than before, he wasn't going to forget about his other non Quileute friends. Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esmee and Nessie. Jacob was nervous about meeting them all again, Leah felt it in his hand. It became more sweaty, his hand squeezed hers tighter.

They were on La Push Road walking together hand in hand, Jacob wasn't saying much but he didn't have to. "You want a flower Leah?"

"Yeah Jacob."

"Ah, use my nickname…please."

"Yes White Blaze. I would like a flower."

Jacob opened his left palm and closed it, then opened it again to reveal a white scrunchie made of white roses whose petals were shrouded in white fire. Jacob stopped walking to fasten her hair with it. Leah placed both her hands behind her back and posed for him, He's never seen her act like a child; it was probably because they were all alone.

"What do you think Jake?"

"I love it, the fire gives you a look of royalty Leah."

"I don't know about all of that…but ok."

"Hey, get on my back."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Leah jumped on Jacob's back and held on tightly. Jacob ran, and he ran fast. He jumped several hundred feet into the air where Leah could see the entire region like she was a hawk. The sun, the ocean and the mountains all looked like an amazing painting caught in the still of the moment when they reached the highest point. Then they fell back down to earth where Jacob landed softly safely on his feet.

* * *

**The Cullen House**

The Cullen house was real close. They walked up the driveway hand in hand. Jacob signaled to Leah to wait in the forest while he knocked on the door. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and dashed into the nearby forest. Jacob shook his hands and readied himself. He gathered all of his fortitude and walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

No one seemed to hear his knocks at first, so he gave it another go. This time Edward heard it and came to the front door to open it. He saw that it was Jacob on the other side of the door. Jacob saw Edward coming and he didn't look to happy. No he didn't look to happy to see Jacob back. Edward opened the door and grabbed Jake's coat like any thug would do to a helpless pedestrian. But Jacob wasn't helpless, when Edward's hands touched Jake's coat they burned with such intensity he let go immediately.

"I didn't come here to fight Edward. I came to see Nessie."

"I don't know if Seth forgot to mention it to you but my daughter has someone new in her life. Someone who doesn't un off and leaves her."

"Don't begin talking about people running away when you yourself have done that too. Unlike you, I had a good reason to. But why do you sound so mad? didn't you throw me against the wall when you first discovered I imprinted on Renesmee? Did you know you also broke my arm when you did. I'll ask Seth if you did the same thing to him when I get back. Is Renesmee here?"

Jacob got no answer from Edward, but Bella who was curious as to what was taking Edward so long to return back inside made her way to the front door.

"_Damn they fucking stink." _Leah thought, she kept a close eye on Jacob and made sure nothing happened to him. Actually she wasn't so sure anything or anyone could do damage to him now. Still, that didn't mean he didn't need anyone or back up.

Bella's reaction to seeing Jacob again was one Jacob hoped for, she had a smile on her face but that smile quickly turned into a scowl. She threw a punch at him but Jacob caught her wrist, Leah wanted to jump but waited to see what would happen. Bella wasn't to surprised that Jake caught her by the wrist.

"Bella…this wasn't the reunion I had going through my head."

Bella ignored his statement and tried swinging at him one more time, this time he pushed her which was pretty forceful. Edward joined in and went after Jacob, Leah came out of woods in wolf form and grabbed Bella's leg. Edward saw her and wrapped his arms around Leah's neck. But despite how it all seemed, Jacob was in total control of the whole situation.

"_You two feel those tugs on your arms…legs…and neck. You cant see them, but I have telekinetic arms that will and can rip your limbs off. If you try anything on Leah Edward, Bella will be the first to go."_

Edward and Bella both tried to move their arms and legs but found out they really couldn't, it was true. Jacob had some form of mental control over them. "Release Leah's neck Edward…and I'll release yours and Bella's limbs."

Edward did as he was told, his tight wrap around Leah's neck lifted and disappeared.

"Leah let go of Bella's leg. It's ok."

Leah undid the bite hold she had on Bella's leg and moved back. Jacob released his telekinetic hold he had on their limbs and moved back. This was definitely not how he envisioned a reunion with old friends to be. Renesmee, along with the other members of the Cullens who had heard the commotion outside came out and saw Jacob and Leah. Jacob saw how much Nessie had grown, his eyes and her eyes instantly locked on each other.

"_Jacob…you're back…" _She said with genuine joy and relief.

"Hey Nessie…long time no see." he replied.

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in The Next Chapter." _


	10. Chapter 10: Inseparable

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**(!)** _"Jacob and Renesmee have a private moment to talk and catch up. Meanwhile Leah waits for Jacob while being watched by Edward."_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Inseparable **

**The Cullen House**

"Jacob you're back." Renesmee said with genuine relief and joy.

"Hey Nessie, long time no see." Jacob Replied.

"Edward what happened out here, it sounded like someone was fighting." Carlisle asked his son. Esme too was curious, she looked around and saw Leah in her wolf form. The other Cullens that were outside were Emmett and Rosalie.

"Nothing happened, just saying hello to an old friend."

Jacob tilted his head to side, smiled and waved at Carlisle and Esme. "Good to see you two. I actually just came to see Renesmee. I just wanted to talk with her."

"If you want to talk to Renesmee, you can come inside where we can make sure nothing will happen to her."

"You don't trust me anymore Esme? That's cool. But I must insist that I have some time alone with Renesmee. Because it's not really me who wants to see her, it's my inner wolf. You see if Bella told you what I sent to her two months ago on a printed paper, then you would know I lost my ability to shape shift. But I have it back now, and I also picked up something even more powerful while I was away."

Renesmee made her way over to Jacob, intending only to talk with him. Bella grabbed her daughter's arm, she didn't want her to go. She didn't trust Jacob or Leah at the moment.

"It's ok mom, you trusted him once right? Well I trust him. I won't take long." Bella reluctantly let her daughter go. Jacob took a hold of his once imprintee's hand and started to make his over into the forest.

He stopped and lifted his hand up, he balled his hand into a fist. This action made a pile of folded clothes rise up out of the ground. They were for Leah to put on out of sight of everyone.

"Those are for you baby. Go into the forest and put them on, I'll be back quick."

Leah walked over to him and stood up on her hind legs to lick his face. She lowered back down to the ground and growled at everyone, especially harder at Bella. She took the clothes by her jaws and ran into the forest. Jacob and Renesmee also walked into the forest. Carlisle whispered in Edward's ear to stay out here and keep an eye out for anything suspicious Jacob might have in mind. Emmett, Rosalie and everyone except Edward went back inside the house.

* * *

**The Forest**

30 yards away from the Cullen house, Jacob looked for a spot where Renesmee could sit down. There were no logs or stones where she could sit on, so Jacob improvised. His right hand ignited in white fire. Renesmee didn't look scared, just a little surprised. Jacob got on one knee and punched his hand through the ground. A table of stone and chair too rose out of the ground.

"Wow, is that like a special power of yours Jake? I never seen you do it before you…"

"It's something extremely powerful I picked up when I went to save Leah. And retrieve my powers if possible. Please have a seat."

Renesmee sat down and took a moment to stare at Jacob. She saw that while the white flame covered his hand, his irises were not black but white. What exactly it is that he picked up she hoped he would allow her to see. He pulled one more trick out. She couldn't quite understand the words he spoke, since they were in his native language. He placed both his hands together and pounded his right foot on the ground. Four large white stone guardians surround them and created an invisible shield that would cut off all noise and keep other living and non living creatures out.

"Now that those are up, the reason I came here was to tell you that, it's ok that you and Seth are together. I'm actually happy that it was him who imprinted on you. I could only guess what it felt for you to know that someone else imprinted on you. I could guess it felt like being rejected long distance and then having some other guys fall in love with you back home. I'm Sorry, I really am."

Renesmee didn't say much, she could already tell from the sound of his voice that he was truly sorry. She extended her hand so that she could touch his cheek, Jacob closed his eyes so he could see exactly how it all went down long after he left on his journey to find Leah.

* * *

**Outside The Cullen House**

Leah had returned back to where she was before she shape shifted. She was wearing black sweat pants with a green shirt and black winter vest. She kept her distance from the house because Edward was still watching guard over it and his daughter. She tried not to look at him directly for fear something may end up as a fight or scuffle. She kept her arms crossed the whole time while resting her back on a tree.

Edward also tried to keep his eyes to himself, but something on Leah kept bringing his eyes to her. The scrunchie that Jacob had given to her. He's never seen anything like it. Fire that burned except only white, the intense glowing of it was like a star behind her head that almost seemed like her 'crown' a crown that was given to her by Jacob. Inside he was saddened that Jacob, a person who he's come to love as a brother would not one day be walking down the aisle with his daughter. But Leah, who he could see now needed someone. Anyone wouldn't do, only Jacob would do.

He collected his fortitude and left the back porch to go over to Leah. Leah was weirded out, why on earth why was he walking over to her and with a big O' smile on his face. Leah moved away from the tree she was leaning on and began to walk somewhere else. Edward kept following her, she moved back even quicker until it was basically a speed match of who could catch or avoid the other quicker. One of them had to give or say something, so that fell down on Edward.

"Leah…please let me just say something to you."

"Get away from me Edward, you smell. And trust me none of that cologne can do anything make it go away."

"I know all of that, but please let me just say something to you." Leah calmed down enough to signal to him to go right ahead.

"I know this wasn't what Jacob or me envisioned when we would meet again. I'm sorry for what happened a few minutes ago. It's just that…I though Jacob and my daughter…"

"No one saw any of this coming Ed…Edward. I didn't know some crazy dark company wanted to run tests on me. Jacob didn't know that he would one day lose all his gift only for it to come back to him. So…I forgive you and bel…bel…"

"Bella." Edward finished for her. "Yeah, your wife." Leah added.

Edward moved in a little closer like he wanted a hug from her, Leah gave him one just to make peace. But as they timidly embraced each other, Edward whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't have hurt you Leah. Even if you wanted to hurt Bella."

Leah backed away looking anywhere besides his face. "I would have done anything to keep Jacob safe, just like you would for Bella."

Watching them talk, hug and chase/avoid the other the whole time was Rosalie. She tried not to think of anything for fear she might give away her position to Edward. She walked away from the glass door and made her way back inside.

"Was he serious about that whole pulling out our limbs Leah? I felt a tug but I don't know if that was all in mine and Bella's head."

"I actually don't know if he was serious. I didn't see anything holding on to you two. But then again I never seen him fight in his….never mind."

"What? you can tell me Leah." Edward tried playing up some of his charms with her, but she was too good for that.

"It's a secret." she responded. Bella came outside and saw Edward and Leah talking, she made her way over to them and grabbed her husband by his arm. She pulled on it forcefully which made him turn towards her. She lead him back to his post, told him something and them smacked him before going back inside. He looked over at Leah and shrugged his shoulders at her. Leah chuckled and returned to resting on a tree.

* * *

**Jacob and Renesmee**

To everyone who might have passed Jacob and Renesmee, it would have seen like they were just sitting down with their eyes closed not saying anything. But in truth Jacob took her into himself. He had a 'telekinetic arm' that came out of his back and pushed it inside of Renesmee through her head. He took her mind and spirit into his soul so she could see his inner wolf.

Either Jacob had the strongest mental defense she's come across or his inner soul was a world of it's own. To get into his soul there stood a large wall several hundred feet. It was guarded by large stone guardians which were adorned with Quileute ceremonial clothing. Jacob lead Renesmee past the gargantuan doors and into to a frozen landscape, it was like walking through Antarctica for her. It was snowing lightly, there were pine trees all around whose leaves were white. And over by the distance there was a bonfire with a large bright white fire going. There waiting for her was Jacob's inner wolf.

"Go Renesmee…he's waiting for you." she went running towards the spirit that imprinted on her and tackled him in a tight hug. Jacob sat back and watched. He felt a little like Ephraim, watching his wolf and nessie playing and rolling around like kids was actually quite comforting. What would feel like days in here would only take minutes out in the real world. He allowed them to go for a while before breaking the bad news to Renesmee.

"Renesmee, I brought you here to ask you to please allow my wolf to have his freedom. He still carries with him a hope that you and him could still be together. Please for the sake of him and me, tell him that…that…"

Jacob felt a lump in his throat, he didn't want to finish his sentence for fear he might begin shedding some tears. He didn't have to say anything, Renesmee already knew what she had to do. To give something it's freedom, you must first undo the chains that keep it in bondage. And even if she didn't place those chains on him on purpose, she would be happy to undo them.

She knelt down and cupped the sides of his furry face and spoke.

"_All the time that we spent together before what happened to you and Jacob, I was happy that they were spent with you. Each time you made me laugh, made me feel secured and special, memories were created. Even if another wolf imprinted on me, those memories that you and I have will never leave us. But I can't keep your heart, because it never belonged to me. Maybe it did…but I guess destiny had someone else in mind for me, and for you."_

Jacob felt tears coming down from his eyes, everything his inner wolf felt was affecting him directly.

"_I don't want you or I to live in illusion anymore, but everything that I have given you and everything that you given me are inseparable. Even if I am looking into the eyes of another wolf, I will remember the eyes of the first wolf to steal my heart. I love you. Now please ,all I want is for you to be free…to be, free."_

"_To be, free…" _Jacob repeated her words. The tears flowing freely from his eyes weren't heavy with sadness, they felt light in nature. His inner wolf truly understood everything now, he was ready to let Renesmee go.

Jacob's wolf sat down, raised his head and closed his eyes. invisible shackles connected to chains became visible and broke free from his arms, legs and neck. He slowly faded away and was absorbed by the white bonfire. Jacob was now free to shape shift without worrying about wanting to be near Renesmee or making Leah jealous. Jacob turned around and dried his eyes. He hugged Renesmee and kissed her forehead. They faded back to reality where the stone table, chairs and guardians crumbled. He extended his hand out to her to hold onto one last time, he wanted to lead her back home.

"Come on Ne…Renesmee. You're mother and father are gonna kill me if they don't see you back home. Thank you for doing this."

"_We'll still be friends forever right Jacob?" _

"_Even longer Renesmee, I promise."_

Renesmee smiled and nuzzled her head on Jacob's, giggling.

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in next chapter."_


	11. Chapter 11: Lurking Vengeance

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**(!) **_"Jacob hands over Renesmee back to Edward and leaves with Leah to get his pack in order. He initiates his two new pack members into his pack officially by having them hunt for a mountain lion. Meanwhile, in the Midwest a new CEO of Paragon Corporation takes over."_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Lurking Vengeance**

**Outside The Cullen House**

Jacob and Renesmee came walking out of the nearby woods together, Jacob handed Renesmee back to her father who was waiting for her on the front porch of the house. Jacob and Edward exchanged glances as Renesmee walked back inside her home. Edward pointed to his eyes and then pointed his fingers at Jacob. Jacob didn't take it personal, he chose to chuckle instead of return the same gesture at Edward. Jacob signaled to Leah that they were leaving.

"So what happened White Blaze. Did you get what you needed to get off your chest with the lee… I mean Renesmee."

"Only one way to find out. C'mon get on my back, We're going back to the Pack."

From an upper floor in the house, Bella watched Jacob and Leah leave. She couldn't stay mad at him, how could she. He hasn't done anything wrong. Maybe she was taking all of this a little too personal when it never was to begin with.

"_Jacob…don't go." _she kept repeating quietly in a low and sad tone.

* * *

**Southern Lands, Black Territory **

Jacob was moving fast, really fast. So fast that Leah had to close her eyes because all she was seeing was whiteness overtaking her vision. She felt like screaming at Jacob to hold back on the speed, but just as she was about to complain to him, they suddenly stopped.

"Ok beautiful you can get off now. Come on I don't have all day, ok maybe I do." he chimed, Leah fell back on her feet and dusted herself off.

"Wow, we're back already. Did you like Teleport us back Jacob?"

"What? no, I still haven't got a hold of my other abilities. Tomorrow I'll begin training in them. But Today I feel like leading my pack's two newest member in a good O hunt."

"What are you guys hunting? Rabbits, moose's-"

"Mountain Lions. I feel like this Pack can use a trophy."

"Jake, Jacob I need to remind you that Embry informed me that our pack and Sam's pack were battling for the non federal eastern lands. So maybe we should get back on that. I mean if we have control of that patch of land, we'll have territory north of the reservation."

"I guess you're right. You know I'm actually afraid I might kill one of them. I mean I'm far stronger than I was before. Can I trust you to lead the pack tomorrow for some battling. I kind of have to train in these abilities Ephraim told me about."

"But I want to be close to you, If I begin to miss you-"

"The I'll give you a shirt of mine for you to wear, I'll make sure to work up a sweat so my scent is extra strong."

"Gross Jake, but that sounds like a good idea."

"Glad to hear it…now, let me just undress and give shifting a try."

Leah leaned back on a tree and watched her boyfriend undress before her, this wasn't new to her. She's seen Jacob naked plenty of times and vice versa. It was just, in certain moments like this. When the light hit Jake just right, the tight abs and pecs on him made him look like one of those Greek gods whose statues have long since crumbled away due to time and war. But watching his naked Adonis like body, made her inner wolf side give In to what she wanted more and more from him each day and night.

Her breathing picked up, her body temperature rose as she watched Jacob shift into a wolf once more. And as he did, she could have sworn she saw him as a much bigger wolf. A white wolf with a thick white mane and piercing blue eyes. His body, torso, legs, back and face were all covered in tribal tattoos. She had to shake her head a few times to see Jacob for what he was now. He sat in front of her, licking her face, getting wolf slobber all over her. She didn't mind though. She picked up a stick that was on the ground and wagged it, she whistled too.

"You want the stick boy? You want the stick…GO GET IT!" she tossed the stick long and far, Jacob went after it like a normal dog would. He retrieved the stick and ran back to Leah to give it back to her.

"_Alright that's enough for today, time to give Fei and Clayton a call."_ Jacob howled out loudly. His howl was a unique one, in that it called only Fei and Clayton to him. Not the other pack members.

"_Let's continue our play later Leah, right now I got to initiate new members properly. The only way and Alpha can."_

"_No, are you forgetting that I'm an Alpha too. Besides I'm not gonna leave you and Fei together again. That's one mistake I won't repeat." _Leah responded back to him telepathically.

Jacob grinned and waited for Fei and Clayton to come over to them.

* * *

**Paragon Corporation, Kansas **(Underground Facility #1)

Long after the CEO's death of the most secretive and powerful corporation in the world, Paragon Corporation U.S.A had to quickly replace Michael Sheppard. The news of Michael's death did not go well with the other branches of Paragon across every continent. Paragon Corporation Europe asked that the killers(s) be executed. Paragon Corporation South America suggested that they send one of their up and coming executives to take over where Michael left off. But Paragon Corporation would not give in to either P.C Asia, Africa or Antarctica which suggested an android to take over.

In case something happened to the CEO of the United States Branch, P.C had a board of directors that chose among the smartest, brightest and most trustworthy in their company to be the next CEO. Among the ten thousand workers they had, seven thousand top enforcers in the U.S military and 100 important contributors around the world, only five were chosen. Hours of discussion lead to a choice; Enzo Taylor.

Enzo was a young man who started off as a marine, he got his start in Afghanistan where he proved himself to be a loyal soldier who followed orders to a T. he then got recruited by the CIA when he finished his tour of duty in Afghanistan. From there he was looked upon by P.C USA and was taken in. ever since his induction into the corporation, Profits have gone up, new advances of weapons and armor came from his sector of the United states which was in the East coast.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we all mourn the passing of our greatest CEO. Michael Sheppard came from the Western section of the U.S and has collected wonderful specimens of Hell Hounds, Merfolks and even very rare Gnomes. No one doubted the direction he wanted to take the American branch of Paragon Corporation. He was a preserver and explorer, but I am different. Where he saw beauty, I see advancement in weapons. Where he saw power I see greater defense. And where he failed, I will succeed."

"I do not question his power then or now had he still been alive. Being infused with so many abilities that ranged from Vampires, Werewolves, Shadow people and supposedly from the last bit of blood from King Oskar, the second known Vampire king who was said to have been a living, Breathing God in his times. We all heard the stories, that he could move the stars, the sun or the moon if he so chose. He could make it rain asteroids on this planet or change the laws of reality on a whim. Why Michael didn't practice more in unlocking these god abilities is a mystery."

"But unlike him, I will not place my faith or body in the powers of such creatures or legendary figures. I put my faith in Cybernetics, maximizing everything the human body has to offer. Only machines can truly bring about one's own true strength, instead of borrowing them from other creatures. With this new position I will see it through that the man responsible for killing Michael Sheppard, Jacob Black of the Quileute tribe will be hunted down by a squad of hunters. And even if those fail, before they are deployed and long before I join the fight, it's best to figure out what we're dealing with."

"Send out the fly cameras!" little robotic insects shot out of openings from the marble floor the employees were standing on. They were a dragonfly, a house fly and even a mosquito.

The robotic insects circled Enzo and landed on his finger when he stuck it out for them to land on.

"These new robotic scout units will make their way over to the Quileute reservation tonight to pick up data on Jacob Black and anyone whose affiliated with him. If the information is right about what happened to Michael, then Michael was killed by someone who was stronger than him; and he was accepted as the most powerful man on the planet."

Enzo lifted his hand up and made the robotic insects fly away and out of the facility via vents, they located the reservation using an advanced 3d form of the Global Positioning System. Their robotic insect eyes glowed a sharp red all together when their coordinates synched. They took off together and headed westward to the state of Washington.

"I want to thank all the facilities that came out to welcome me, from the Midwest. Facility 1, Kansas. Facility 2, Missouri. Facility 3, Iowa. Facility 4, Minnesota. And from my native sector The East Coast, Facility 5, New York. And Facility 6, Florida. Thank you everyone. I know this isn't normally how new CEO's are chosen but remember that tomorrow is another work day. I'll be updating every sector leader in the United States about the coming changes, until then have a good rest of the day."

* * *

**(!) **_"Continued in The Next Chapter."_


	12. Chapter 12: Little Bots

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**(!)** _"Jacob and Leah lead Fei and Clayton into a hunt for mountain lions. While the newbies are finding their prey, Alpha male and female linger off and fool around. With the new CEO of Paragon in power, he sends out his insect scouts to take up positions to find everything they can about his enemies."_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Little Bots**

**Southern Lands, Black Territory, 2:30- Afternoon **

Leading his small troop of wolves up a few hills that bordered some mountains, Jacob along with Leah, Fei and Clayton were on the alert. Jacob relayed to them tips on how best to take down a mountain lion when going at it one on one or in a party, he also told them why hunting mountains lions and the occasional grizzly bear was necessary.

"_Mountain Lions are the biggest cat in the united states, however ,they are not considered a traditional big cat. Unlike leopards, cougars lack the ability to roar. They are more closely related to domesticated cats. Still, their large size makes them a danger to humans. Keeping them away from the reservation will instill in the rest that are watching the instinct to stay away from people."_

"_I always thought Cougars that went one on one against a wolf would always win, Jacob." _Clayton told his Alpha.

"_Well normal wolves yes, but we're not normal, neither of us are we?"_

"_I guess not." _he answered back.

"_Let me just say Clayton, you look more like a giant golden retriever than a wolf. I don't mean to offend, it's just-"_

"_I know what you mean Jacob. I thought I looked more like a giant dog when I saw a reflection of myself. It doesn't bother me anymore."_

"_I think you look cool Clayton." _fei chimed in.

"_Well maybe you should give him a chance instead of flirting with Jacob." _Leah never let what she thought happened between them two, go.

"_Leah I said to give that a rest. Everyone shush. I see one nearby. Right now it's up on a tree. I'm gonna use one of my telekinetic arm's and hand to bring it down. When it falls, Fei I want you to go for it's ass, and Clayton. I want you to bite it's head. Don't crush it since this will be yours and Fei's trophy. I know I said it was for the pack, but this will be yours."_

Jacob focused hard and made one of his telekinetic arms come out of his back, he guided it to where he saw the mountain lion resting atop a few tree branches. He carefully brought his telekinetic hand closer to the cougar's swinging tail and grabbed it. He pulled hard and watched the mountain lion fall, Fei and Clayton jumped out from their hiding spot and went running towards the falling flailing predator. Fei jumped and bit down hard on the cougars butt, Clayton was a little slower and couldn't bite down on the cat's skull quick enough.

The cougar turned and began swatting and scratching Fei with it's claws. Clayton bit down on one of the cat's paws and crushed it with his jaws. Still, the cat returned with it's own shot and scratched clay right on his face. Fei let go and so did Clayton. The cat had enough strength and plenty of adrenaline running through it to run away.

"_Don't let it get away you two! If I don't see a cougar on my doorstep, maybe your better off in Sam's pack."_

Fei and Clayton shook some of the shock off and went after the large cat. Jacob lead Leah away from their spot for a moment to turn back into a human. Following his lead, she too did the same. He placed his hands on her hips, and slowly pushed her back against a tree and smirked. They locked lips and grinded their naked body's against each other. When Jacob wanted nothing but to kiss her, Leah forced his head down towards her chest. He gave her breast pert breasts long repetitive squeezes.

He bit down on her erect nipples and stuffed his mouth with her entire breast, he sucked hard and with such vigor it drove her wild. Their genitals which were rubbing against each other made both of them want nothing more than to mate. And mate they did, Jacob grabbed his rod, positioned it at her steaming entrance and pushed himself in.

"_Fuck!" _she yelped from his rough thrust, but that's what got her blood and mating drive going. Jacob said 'fuck it' to foreplay and dug his palms and fingers in the tree behind Leah. It was just like holding onto a bedpost while making love at his place. But this bedpost was a lot sturdier and wouldn't break as easy. He went wild and thrusted in and out of Leah, in turn Leah clung on to his butt cheeks and only encouraged him to act more wild with her heavy breathing and breathy moans. She sucked on his ear lobs and tried sucking in his tongue into her mouth

The first of the robotic insect scouts landed on a branch located above Jacob and Leah. It was the dragonfly scout, and it watched them go at it like woodchucks. It recorded every moment, especially the amount of energy they were giving out. The robot switched it's spectrum of vision to thermal vision. Lean and Jacob were a bright white, with Jacob glowing a bit more. The robot had to fly to another tree since the one he was on felt like it could snap from the force of Jacob's thrusts.

* * *

**Northern Lands, Thunder Field **

Over by the Uley territory, the second robotic insect scout landed on a rock near the Quillayute river. It watched Wolves rough housing and relaxing, it then turned over to a much larger individual talking to a female. That individual was Sam Uley and the female he was talking to was a new wolf who joined his pack not to long ago. Her name was Jennifer from what the robot could make out. And the conversation that it was listening in on wasn't all to important except for one part.

"Tomorrow our pack and Jacob's pack are gonna fight it out for the eastern lands. I don't know what kind of powers he got after he left to retrieve Leah. But I want to make sure we're all fighting on an even playing field. I'm sending you out as a messenger to go talk to Jacob to keep his new found powers out of this fight."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, it's better to go right now. Come back immediately to me after Jacob has given you a response. Got it! Alright head out."

Jennifer took off without shape shifting, The robotic fly signaled to the dragonfly to keep on Jacob for an important conversation that might come up.

* * *

**The Cullen House**

The last and third robotic insect was a Mosquito. It landed on the roof of the Cullen home and made it's way inside from a small crack on the roof. It was getting orders from Enzo to collect skin samples from everyone in there, it was also ordered to take blood samples from Jacob, Leah and the rest of his pack. It flew over to Edward first who was lying down on his bed with Bella snuggled in his arms. They were talking about Jacob and about the changes he might have undergone.

The mosquito scraped some dead skin cells off of Edward's head and then flew on Bella's head. It had to get past some of her hair in order to grab some dead skin cells. After collecting some samples from them, it went on with the rest of it arduous task of collecting more skin samples from everyone inside of the home. After filling a capsule connected to it with dead skin, it took off and flew out of the home when an opening presented itself to it.

He linked to the coordinates of the bot closest to Jacob and zoomed over to it as fast it could.

* * *

**Leah and Jacob**

Jacob stopped thrusting inside of Leah to give her a moment of breath, while her fingers were dug deep inside the trunk of the tree behind her, Jacob helped himself to some of her dripping pie. He pushed his tongue deeper in her, then flicked it all wildly. His actions and lust for more of her made Leah jerk wildly in her legs and in her center. Her body was practically trembling, she made cute and sexy facial expressions such as winking, flicking her tongue at him blowing kisses at him. Each one only made Jacob desire her even more. He felt like she had enough oxygen for now, he turned her around and ordered her to hang on to the trunk of the tree with all her strength, Leah gulped and blinked a few times. Jacob locked his arms around her waist, reinserted himself back in her and enjoyed a little doggy style which fit them perfectly.

The Mosquito joined it's Dragonfly counter part and flew down to collect blood from Leah and Jacob. It had a little trouble collecting it from their legs because of all the movement going on.

"_**Fuck Leah! Oh my God!" **_Jacob grunted out each time his sweaty crotch met Leah's sweaty booty. He even panted heavily like a dog as he smacked into her over and over with such a fervor.

"_Fuck Boy! Get it Jacob! Get it! Get it! Get it! Right there….GAAAWWWDDD!"_ for the second time, Jacob was in her when he felt her orgasm. He had to pull out quickly to prevent ejaculating and allowing his seed from reaching and fertilizing her egg. While the two exhausted wolves caught their breath, the mosquito took off with fresh blood from both of them.

* * *

**Kansas, Underground Facility #1 **

In a special room where a cybernetics enhancement was going for Enzo, he was receiving video images from everything that was seen by his robotic scouts. Right now he was having his nervous system enhanced to allow for quicker reaction times and to increase his speed by 50 times than what was possible for normal humans. He asked that the enhancements pause so he could view some current images.

"Looks like the man I look forward to killing with my own hands has just had his filling of some good pussy. And not surprising it's from the woman who Michael was so fixated on. Jacob and Leah. You two murdering bastards have no idea what's about to befall your precious tribe, family, friends and yourselves. Resume enhancements!"

* * *

**(!) **_"Continued in next chapters." _


	13. Chapter 13: Young and in Charge

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**(!) **_"Continuation of Chapter 12." _

* * *

**Chapter 13: Young and in Charge **

**Southern Lands, Black Territory, 3:30- Afternoon **

"So what exactly was it that you wanted to show me Jake? How good you got at pulling out or the amount of stamina you have."

"Sorry about that, I guess I couldn't control myself. But you have no idea what you do to me beautiful."

Jacob embraced Leah and held her close to him. In their moment of rest, Jennifer came around some trees to seek them out. Jacob's alpha instincts kick in which forced him to go into his ascended wolf form. Jennifer felt the immense energy bearing down on her which forced her to kneel down. Leah stood up and hid behind Jacob, as she hid she took a look at the long white wolf pelt that went down to his legs. This form was powerful indeed, but it was nice to know fashion also went into this power.

"_What are you doing in my territory, this territory isn't yours!"_

"Jacob please I didn't come here to fight, and I didn't defect to your pack neither. I'm here to relay a message to you from Sam."

"_What is it! Speak up!" _Jacob said with such a powerful voice. .

"Sam doesn't want you to use any of this…new power of yours, he fears you might hurt someone really bad. When we fight for territory we fight not to kill anyone but just enough until one side-"

"Don't explain to me what already was explained to me once already. I won't hurt you nor will I kill you. Give this message to Sam. Leah, my alpha female will be leading my pack into the fight tomorrow. I will be hanging back and training in honing my new abilities. He doesn't have to worry about having some of his bones broken, not that it won't ever happen."

"Ok…I'll make sure he gets the message. Hey..hey Jacob."

"Yeah Jen?"

"You look really cool, Bye!" Jennifer took off as fast as she could. Jacob smiled and turned to face his alpha lady.

"I think she likes me Leah, how about that."

"Great, more competition."

"At least she's not a bloodsucker." Jacob quipped.

"Don't be a smartass jake." she smacked him across his head but hurt her hand. "OOWW!"

"Don't you mean, don't be so hardheaded."

"Shut it Jake." she tried sounding tough while rubbing her hand, "I love you too Beautiful."

Clayton and Fei were coming back, Leah changed back into a wolf so neither of them would see her butt naked. Clayton had the mountain lion in his jaws, Fei had some scratch marks around her face which had healed quickly. Jacob and Leah could tell it was some trouble dealing with that kind of predator.

"I'm impressed you two, I have to ask. Which one of you was it that killed the Cougar."

"Actually Jacob, it was Fei who killed it. I just kept it distracted by pulling on it's tail. There's not much of it now."

"I'm impressed you two, people might think just because we turn into big wolves we would have not issue killing a Cougar. A cougar didn't get to be where it's at by letting other animals push it around. Good job, you guys can go back home."

* * *

**Kansas, Underground Facility #1 **

Still undergoing cybernetic enhancements to his internal body, Enzo was sleeping while viewing everything that Michael did in his battle against Jacob through a helmet that showed him images directly into his mind's eye like a movie. He studied the fight scene carefully and analyzed it thoroughly. Jacob appeared to be unstoppable in his new form, Enzo assumed that the white fire that shrouded him was a symbol of a direct link to the spiritual world. How else would someone who not just a few seconds ago was a giant deadly werewolf, who got killed be able to come back with even greater power than Michael.

Paragon Corporation was no stranger to beings who had a very powerful link to the spiritual world. Tackling beings who were strongly linked or had direct contact to a higher being from a higher plane of existence was always difficult. Magical beings were easy to deal with because they existed in the same plane as humans did. And their magic was nothing more than the control and manipulation of their own self or the natural and unseen elements in their environment..

The reason why people who were spiritually linked were difficult to tackle was the issue of _infinity_. People like Jacob could have an infinite amount of spirits helping him, and with so many evil and pure spirits in a plane of existence not yet reachable even by Paragon Corporation, power given to a human could be flat out infinite. A person like that could not exist, should not exist. Only two beings in un-recorded history had such power they were titled as Gods. The royal vampire couple that came down to earth during the beginning of the ice age and King Oskar who united two warring vampire factions that existed since the times of his and his brother King Axel.

They were said to have moved continents and brought unique life from their realm down here to earth. Enzo hoped Jacob was just a one trick pony, but brushing his fears away; he got back on track on what his plan was all about. One word, Vengeance.

Hours after he awoke, his complete cybernetics enhancements were finally done, he trained his new found speed, strength and strategies. He was quicker than the fastest jet, he was stronger than Jacob and his analytical skills were heightened. While he valued physical power over mental or spiritual ones, he also had to enhance his mind to give him abilities like telekinesis and telepathy.

* * *

**La Push **

While so much was going on with Jacob, Leah and everyone else. The little scout bots had finished taking as many samples from everyone as possible. They gathered together atop a tree and took off flying together back in the direction where they came from. Unbeknownst to everyone, something dark was coming. Panic would come, along with sadness and death. No one, not even the Cullens would be spared, what could have turned out to be a large battle against the Volturi a few months back, will not prepare anyone for what was to come.

For the moment, Billy continued to amaze everyone in L.P when they saw him walking. He visited Charlie which got a more than WTF reaction from him. Billy lied to him when he was asked how he regained his ability to walk again. He told Charlie that the Quileute spirits heard his prayers and removed his diabetes and awoken the muscles in his legs.

In the Clearwater home, Seth leaned back on his wall texting Renesmee about his day and about tomorrow. And over at Emily's home, she kept asking Sam if there were any issues he was having with Leah or Jacob. Each and every time he either said no very sternly or just smiled and placed both hands behind his head. Emily figured she should just give up on figuring what was bothering him.

* * *

**Kansas Underground Facility #1 **

Dodging bullets and moving faster than the bullets themselves, Enzo dismantled and destroyed the guns shooting at him. He then went head to head with a vampire and a large wolf, he avoided their attacks with little effort. He crushed the wolf's head and neck with a head lock and tore the vampire in half.

"Well done sir, would you like to stop the training simulation? Or would you like it at the highest level." an agent on an intercom said.

"Are you joking? This was a mere warm up. Level 10 is a joke, these clowns speed and power pales in comparison to mine. Lift the level straight to 100 Now!"

The agent monitoring his boss was shocked, scared even when he saw Enzo unleash everything against armies of Vampires, werewolves, and all other kinds of monsters. The way he took hundred down and not even breaking a sweat took the breath out of the paragon agent monitoring him.

"_Michael…if you were still alive, if only you were still alive." _he said under his breath.

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in The Next Chapter." _


	14. Chapter 14: Orders Must be Followed

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**(!)** _"Jacob undergoes his own training while Leah leads his pack in battle against Sam's for the eastern lands. Meanwhile Enzo unleashes the first wave of killers to rattle La Push."_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Orders Must be Followed **

**Southern Lands, November 7, 2012, 8:30- Morning**

The next morning Jacob woke up early to get started on his training, not since he fought Michael Sheppard back in the Granite falls quarry, has he had to learn how to use more than just physical attacks. Jacob went deep into his pack's territory in his full ascended wolf form and took a seat on the ground. Not surprising, flowers and tree roots began to wrap around him. He didn't brush them off or even broke some of them off, he accepted that nature saw him as something pure.

Jacob crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knees, he concentrated on learning to use his telekinetic arms. He felt several arms come out of his back, he counted 10 to 20 of them. He used them to pick up pebbles and drop them. He realized that he needed to be comfortable in his mind just as in his body to be truly be able to use his telekinetic arms freely and without much difficulty.

These arms which were invisible to everyone except himself, was only one weapon out of hundred at his disposal. Jacob remembered what Ephraim had told him before he left for the next world. The transformation and manipulation of the elements, sealing abilities and casting illusions. But where could he start, and how. Then, he began to hear voices coming from nature herself. The air, leaves, soil and rocks all said one word. _Meditate_.

Jacob felt beckoned to go the sea, and so he did. The trees almost bowed as he walked from his spot to the beach. Birds landed on his shoulders and rabbits and racoons followed behind him.

* * *

**Second Beach, 9:30- Morning **

Jacob didn't stop to wonder If he could walk on water, he just did and walked on water. He went out far enough so he could see the sun and not be bother by other noises. He sat down, crossed his legs and rested his hands on his legs. He was not in control of his own body or mind this time he allowed himself to let this greater external power help him. His eyes closed almost all the way, his mind was free of all the attachments he had and ascended into a higher plane of existence.

* * *

**The Spirit World **

Jacob opened his eyes after feeling his whole soul leave his physical body and lift up and go past the clouds, stars and the darkness of the universe. He awoke on a giant lotus flower that wasn't there before he meditated. It along with him was located on a small pond. He sat up and took a look at his surrounding, what he saw was like something out of a painter's deep soul and mind. There was a city, almost magical to his eyes. There were all kinds of people, some he recognized, some he didn't. but what they all had in common was that they all had shrouds of energy or light on them. Just like he had on. A familiar face came to greet him, he extended his hand to Jacob and told him.

"_It's good to see you Jacob, my grandson."_

"Ephr…Ephraim? I can't believe it. You're actually here."

"_Jacob, come, I want you to meet someone."_

Jacob took his great grandfather's hand and stepped out of the small pond. He followed Ephraim into the city, Ephraim shared with Jacob that something evil and big was coming to La Push. And that not even Jacobs ascended wolf form would be able to shield their home.

"_I though you told me that this was the greatest power our people had, I mean the chief of out tribe Ephraim."_

"_I was wrong, when you come here either by dying or by meditation. You learn so much more, so much it took me a while to accept just how little I knew."_

"_I get all that, who are you taking me to meet again?"_

"_A man or rather boy of God like status. King Oskar."_

* * *

**Non Federal Eastern Lands **

Leading her pack against Sam's in the battle for the eastern lands, every member of her pack was present. herself, Embry, Seth, Quil, Clyde, Caleb Cooper, Clayton and Fei yen. They walked closely together in decreasing rank. Leah had a black shirt tied around her neck, like someone would do who tied a handkerchief on their dog. It belonged to Jacob of course, but it was only there to keep her from missing him. Leah waited with her pack, waiting for her ex to appear with his own pack.

They didn't wait long, Sam appeared and came out from the trees with his whole crew not far behind him.

"_It's a shame that our tribe's next chief isn't here to lead you all into battle. What's more important than his duty to his pack." _Sam asked her telepathically in a gruff manner.

"_You're wrong Sam, he is here. And the only thing more important to his pack would be to all of us, our peoples protection and progress. Nothing could be more important." _she snapped right back at him.

Sam smirked and looked at his pack members, they too also smirked or made a noise that sounded like it evoked insolence. Leah barked which forced everyone to charge Sam's pack. The wolves clashed and fought hard against each other. Jaws bit down on limbs and nails scratched skin deep. Sam left his pack to deal with Jacob's alpha female, right now he wanted to keep Leah as far away from her pack as possible.

He charged her and tried to 'dominate' her. He wasn't biting her, he wasn't even trying to scratch her. He appeared to be trying to mount her. Leah knew exactly what he had on his mind. She fought back even harder against him, when she got a lock on his tail, she bit down hard shook her head side to side. Sam felt it and really began to fight back.

* * *

**Second Beach, Bella Cullen, 12:00- Noon**

Over at the Cullens, Edward, Carlisle and Jasper left with Emmett to go out. Which left all the women to hang out with each other. Bella decided to skip out on some female bonding to go and talk to Jacob. The way she acted with him when he came to see her daughter and former imprintee was inexcusable. She dreamt about him, dreamt that he was on fire. But the fire didn't bother him, he actually lit the sun and fell to become an island size garden.

Her dream sounded wacky to Edward and stupid to the rest of the guys, but Renesmee and Alice were intrigued by it. Bella needed to speak to him, so she snuck out of her home to go look for Jacob. She tried his home but when she found no one, not even Billy, there was only one place she could think of. She made sure not to get caught by anyone when she entered Quileute territory. She noticed a path of flowers, roses of all colors except black leading down a dirt path that ended at the beach.

She followed and picked the flowers up to collect them, she collected 12 different flowers when she came close to the end of the dirt path. With her enhanced sight she saw someone 'dancing' almost on the water. They were covered by a white fire from head to toe. And the person who it was, was…

"_Jacob?" _she said somewhat confused.

"**Water Art! The Living Kraken Technique!" **she heard him shout, Water formed around him like tentacles. Except these tentacles were long and stretched far into the sky. A monster made of water and sea rocks took the shape of large squid that came out of the water's surface. It waited for Jacob to give it orders.

"**Air Art! Revival of the Sky Kings!" **Bella had no idea what all this was that Jacob was talking about. But all of these 'arts' as she heard were and looked pretty cool. Jacob raised his hand and blew a fantastic amount of air straight up into the sky. Large extinct flying birds and pterodactyls that were made of air hovered in the sky.

Jacob then placed both hands on the surface of the ocean, black floating words in the Quileute language surrounded the kraken and the birds. They spun wildly around them, Bella just couldn't tell what was going on. The summoned creatures were then sealed away in orbs of light that brightened and disappeared just as quick. She spent a good few hours watching Jacob shoot lighting from his hands, casting water, ice and snow 'spells' and even performing some strange magic totally foreign to her.

* * *

**4:00- Afternoon**

Bella couldn't get tired but she had to call it day, she took down everything she seen Jacob do today. Had he had these powers when the Volturi came months ago, victory would have been in their favor. Even though Alice had already shared with her and the rest of her family what the outcome would have been; Jacob now would have made easy work of those Italian bastards.

Bella took off when she smelled the wolves coming back.

* * *

**Kansas, Underground Facility #1**

Training non stop and without breaking a sweat, Enzo decided to pause training to look over all the samples his bots got from the wolves and from the Cullens. Enzo walked into his executive office to look at a screen that showed all the faces and information from the people living in La Push and around it. Jacob's face came up, and so did Leah's. Enzo studies the wolves closely, he already knew that Jacob was going to be trouble and he was prepared to do everything to erase him from the earth.

Then he came across the vampires, these vampires were unlike the ones the company had recorded. They were not the 'Full Bloods' and 'Mixed Bloods' that existed hundreds of years ago. The last few specimens of those now exist in Paragon Corporation Antarctica. These vampires were different yet similar. Enzo searched for anything they might have had on them. A satellite video came up on a cross examination, it showed them with other vampires about to confront the Volturi.

"What could have been is up to speculation, but this isn't. Samson!" he yelled out for an agent waiting outside his office door.

"Yes Sir! What can I do for you."

"Give me the codes to unleash the first and second death squads. I know Michael had those beasts created and tamed to do his executions. Bring them to me!"

"Yes Enzo Sir!"

* * *

**La Push, 8:00- Night **

Gathered around a bonfire on second beach. Jacob's pack shared with him what went down in the fight against Sam's pack for the eastern lands. Seth was so excited to share everything, he was so excited he didn't even think about letting anyone else talk until Leah had to put him in his place.

"Seth it's my turn to talk, you already had like 15 minutes to share your part to him." Leah asked her brother.

"No Leah this is the best part, I saw Sam trying to bite Leah's head and then I come in with a-"

"YOU'RE TAKING UP MY TIME SETH!" she shouted so loud, some of the fire from the bonfire died down.

"Take it easy on your brother Leah, tell me what happened."

"I'd rather tell you in private, when you're not trying to fu-"

"Oh ok Leah, anybody else want to tell me how the fight ended."

"It was a draw Jake, Sam's new recruits were all over the place. They had some crazy formation worked out before coming to the fight. We need you there next time, I'm not saying Leah did a bad job today. It's just we need you. You would have made easy work of them if you were there."

Seth's comment made Jacob smile, inflating his ego just a little. But he knew if he joined them, it wouldn't turn out pretty. Leah took Jacob with her over to the side so she could share what Sam had tried to do her while everyone else was fighting.

"**WHAT!" **he shouted purely from anger. Before he could change and confront Sam, two black CH-47 Chinooks hovered over the reservation. One hovered over the southern lands, and the other flew over to the northern lands.

"What the hell is this?" Leah asked as gust of air blew over all of them.

"I don't know who these people think they are, but this is Quileute airspace. I think they were carrying cargo, I'm gonna go see what it w-"

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM**

The sound of three large heavy objects falling on the ground caught the pack's attention, as quickly as the tandem rotary helicopters came, they left just as quickly. Both in the southern lands and northern lands waited deadly creatures. Jacob didn't want the same thing to happen like last time, so instead of shifting into a wolf, he went directly into his ascended wolf form.

"Everyone follow me! Whoever or whatever has landed in our territory is gonna get the boot out of here!" his pack followed, all who shifted immediately on his command.

* * *

**Southern Lands, Black Territory**

Breaking out of large cylindrical canisters, came out three monsters. One who the wolves of La Push have never encountered, until now. Their teeth were sharper, they stood as men did, and their ferocity surpassed that of the Quileute wolves. With mighty roars at all sides, three genetically cloned werewolves began their assault and took off to find people to kill. Jacob's pack got their quick and when shape-shifter and true werewolves met, Jacob reacted with a primal hatred so strong he had no clue where it came from.

"**Metal Art! Steel Crafted Armor of The Ancient Blacksmiths!" **Jacob's metal element gave all his pack members thick pure silver armor that covered all of their weak spots but at the same time it didn't affect their mobility.

"Everyone be careful! These things are werewolves. Leave one of them to me, all of you take down the other two!"

Jacob and the werewolf clashed while the rest battled to keep the monsters away from the reservation.

* * *

**Northern Lands, Uley Territory**

Over in Sam's territory, Paul and Jared were patrolling their territory when they heard whispers coming from all around them. They barked and roared at the direction the chatter was coming from. Then, an arrow with a crystal arrowhead came shooting down from one of the trees that hit and dug itself in Paul's leg. Jared saw his comrade fall and grunting in pain, he howled for the entire pack to come.

Sam who was in the middle of making love to Emily, had to answer the call. He ran outside of her home and shifted, he called for all of his members to go to Jared.

Back in the northern lands, Jared dragged Paul to a safe location. He still had not seen who the enemy was or knew where they were. Jared covered Paul with leaves and ran back to the area where the chatter was heard. It was all quiet, to quiet.

"Jared!" shouted Sam who came running towards him, Jared turned and saw this really dark purple person with pointed ears above him about to stab him with a bone knife. Sam came in the nick of time. He leaped forward and grabbed the enemy with his jaws, he bit down on it's arm and tore it off. There was a lot of blood, except this was purple in color. Still the enemy didn't seemed bothered.

It raised it's fist up to it's chest and a green glow covered his fist, Sam and Jared saw nearby trees being sucked into the wound where it's arm was. They were amazed when they saw that it gained a new arm made from the wood of a tree. It shouted something in an unknown language, two others like it appeared from the ground and the other formed from the tree leaves on the ground.

"_Sam what the hell are these things? Are they aliens?" _Jared asked his leader.

"_I don't think their aliens Jared, look at their ears. Someone opened up a book of fairy tales, I think they might be elves." _Sam sounded serious, none of this was a joke. _"Where's Paul?" _

"_He's somewhere safe. He got shot with an arrow." _The rest of the pack finally arrived, they were all a little shocked to see such strange, tall creatures. They had on what appeared to be old leather armor with dirty torn capes and pieces of armor. Each had eyes as black as obsidian and long black silky hair.

"_Everyone! Focus on the other two, the one with the arm made of wood is mine. We cannot allow them to get to everyone else." _

"_Sam shouldn't we call Jacob for help?" _Collin chimed in.

"_NO! we can handle this, we will handle this! Kill these bastards!"_

* * *

**9:30- Night**

"**Fire Art! Furnace Heat Blast!" **Jacob had both his hands locked together as he blasted an orb of heat at the last werewolf that landed on his territory from his mouth. The blast engulfed the beast and sent it flying all the way out to the ocean. Of course when it landed on the water, most of the beast had melted down to the bones. That werewolf was the last to be killed. But Jacob's pack paid a price for taking on such powerful beasts. Leah and Seth both had broken legs. And Embry suffered from multiple puncture wounds when he got bit.

He could have died from a broken spine had he not had the thick silver armor plate protecting his back. Jacob went to take care of the wounded by healing them with some energy from his ascended wolf form. Broken bones were healed and torn tissue and muscles were disinfected and reconstructed by Jake's white healing flame. But over in the Uley Pack, some were so badly injured fighting a unique and rare enemy- they needed immediate medical attention.

Jacob along with his whole pack heard people screaming, it was coming from the beach. Jacob took off and appeared their in less than three seconds. He took in the sight of a blood covered Sam and Jared, they had arrows in them. Some were on their backs, legs and arms. Emily had Sam in her arms, scared and crying for fear that she may lose him. Jacob surprised everyone by appearing before the tribe and members of Sam's pack.

"_Jacob! Jacob please help Sam! I don't want him to die!" _she pleaded to him to save sam.

"Get back everyone!" he ordered. Jacob kneeled between Jared and Sam, his hands touched their chests and covered them both in his white fire. The wounds and mortal injuries the two sustained were healing much faster than what their own natural accelerated healing could provide. The arrows imbedded in them disappeared, damage to vital organs and broken bones were all but completely healed.

Jacob stepped back to help Jared up, he asked them if they too went up against Werewolves.

"No, Sam…Sam thinks they were Elves. Except they were really dark, who knows what they were. All we know is they were hard to kill, they kept becoming one with the trees, it took multiple coordinated attacks to kill them."

Jacob then turned his gaze to Sam who stood up and began to leave, Jacob used one of his telekinetic arms and hand to keep him there.

"I shouldn't have saved you Sam, not after what you tried to do to Leah! The next time, if you happen to be dying; don't expect the same treatment."

"Sam what is he talking about?" Emily asked him, Sam kept quiet.

"Guys look, something's coming down from the sky." One of the tribe members pointed out at the sky. Jacob went back to his normal appearance to give his A.W.F (Ascended Wolf Form) a rest. What fell from the sky was an Ipad that has a little parachute on it.

Jacob grabbed it and pushed the power button, what came next was a video of Enzo.

"_If you have received this video message and are viewing it, then that means my first wave of killers failed at killing you Quileute sons of bitches. To Jacob Black, you might not know me or what I am about. But you knew my predecessor well, you killed him back in Granite Falls. Michael Sheppard. This isn't over, my quest for vengeance is far from over, my anger will only subside until all of you wolves are dead; Along with your People!"_

Jacob was getting angry, the old flame of war reignited itself in his soul.

"_As for your vampire buddies, I hope they have a great insurance policy on their home. Because my anger extends to them too, I don't need a reason, well maybe just one. Anyone who decides to aid you, anyone even affiliated with you will fall. Two days! I'm giving you two days before I arrive their with my army to slaughter all of you. If there are secrets you want to get out, if you wish to come clean to your friends, family and loved ones; do it now. I hope you all enjoy yours last two day, Enzo Taylor, the new CEO of Paragon Corporation signing off."_

Jacob crushed the Ipad and looked at Sam, they both knew an alliance was needed, not just with each other but with the vampires as well.

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in The Next Chapter." _


	15. Chapter 15: Under The Banner of Unity

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**(!)** _"Continuation of Chapter 14."_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Under The Banner of Unity **

**The Cullens House, November 8, 2012, 9:00 Morning**

After two separate dangerous battles that took place last night in La Push, Jacob and Sam along with Leah arrived at The Cullen House. They were allowed in by Carlisle who showed them to the living room. Sam and Leah took a seat on a couch but with Jacob sitting between them. Edward, Bella and the entire Cullen family gathered around to listen what Sam, Jacob and Leah had to say.

"Everyone, I know this isn't something you normally see. Me, Leah and Sam all together like this. You all probably don't care, but let me share something with you that many of you already know."

Leah was glad Jacob started the conversation, she wasn't in the mood to talk and neither was Sam. She actually didn't know why Sam was mad, she was the one who had the right to be mad. The fact that Sam had almost died last night affected her very little, she was more worried about not being able to kill the monsters they faced in her territory.

"You all know that Leah was taken away by a company called Paragon Corporation, I chased after her and took off to find her. Bella, you already know this. And let me just tell you that I'm sorry. I should have went to you and told you what I was leaving to do."

"_It's ok Jake, Leah's ok and your also ok. Stronger too." _she said in a way like she knew something about him.

"When I found Leah, a lot of things happened. I ended up having to die twice in order to kill the man who was responsible for taking away my now girlfriend. But help came to me in the form of my great grandfather, Ephraim Black. It was only because of him that I was able to go… into this form…"

Bella knew what was coming, as did Leah and Sam. Jacob stood up from where he was sitting and breathed in and out. There was a sort of warm gust of air that blew from within the house. Edward looked around to see where the air came from. And like a flash of lightning, Jacob showed his treasured Ascended Wolf Form to his once natural enemies now turned friends.

Almost all of the men were surprised, Bella was amazed and curious. Alice looked at Jacob like he was something else, Rosalie tried acting like it was nothing but even she couldn't help but crack a smile. Esme stood up to hold Jacob's hand, but she was afraid she would get burned.

"_It won't burn you Esme, I promise." _Jacob assured her, she took his hand and felt a surge of energy fill her cold body. As she held his hand, she saw images of what happened when he fought Michael, and when he fought werewolves. She was seeing only what Jacob wanted her to see. He went further and took her to where he went to train with King Oskar.

To everyone else it looks like Esme and Jacob were sleeping, but inside, Jacob showed Esme a world unlike the earth. A world filled wonderful natural features. A large endless field filled with lotus flowers, a forest whose leaves were as white and pure as snow, a town filled with folks who had energy shrouds like him. He knew he was showing her more than she needed to know so he cut the experience short. He let got of her hand and went back to his normal form. He stood still and helped Esme back on her seat.

"What happened dear, Esme talk to me." Carlisle hoped nothing happened to his wife, Edward was about to say something when Esme sat up and hugged Jacob, it surprised everyone. Leah didn't like it but if it was something Jacob already showed her, then she understood clearly why she did it.

"_The experience was the same for me the first time around Esme, please I have to share some urgent news with you all." _

Esme took her seat and held on to Carlisle's hand, Jacob resumed where he left off.

"Last night La Push was almost attacked by Werewolves and Dark Elves. You all know that Werewolves existed in large numbers. But Elves, something I thought only existed in books for children are also just as real as you and me. You see this company has it out for me because I managed to fuck up their plans and killed their CEO too as Esme can share with you all later. The New CEO is so focused on vengeance he sends in his enforcers to lower the numbers of wolves. He doesn't realize that no matter what he sends, none of them are a match for me."

"Dark elves? What the hell do those like?" Rosalie interjected. Sam decided to answer that for her.

"Their skin are dark purple, eyes as black as coal and hair just as black as the night. Their excellent fighters and lethal too. They become one with the night and with nature, I know because I almost died trying to kill them with the help of my pack. And if it hadn't been for Jacob and the form we all just saw him in, I would be dead."

Sam looked over to Leah hoping she could forgive him, she never once glanced over to him.

"Leah, do you have anything you want to share before I ask them the question?" Jacob tried getting her to talk, she did.

"Paragon Corporation knows all about us, you, the Volturi. They have every country in the world in their pockets, they basically run the world through wars they start, fund or instigate. They hunt down exotic and supernatural creatures like us. And for all the evil and greed that they represent, one of them, I thought was different. Michael Sheppard the previous CEO gave me something back of mine, but even that kind gesture was not enough to save him. When they come for us, no one is coming to help us, the authorities know who they are, the state, hell the whole damn world. I'm done, just ask them what you came for Jake."

"After the werewolves and elves were taken care of and sealed away by me, Enzo Taylor gave us two days before he would come here to finish us all of. He even included you all, he knows that we helped you in past battles before and that you would return the favor. Until this is all over, will you all join me and Sam's pack in an alliance. I know we've done it before and hopefully we can make it happen again."

"If they come to hurt me, my wife and daughter, there's no way I'm letting that happen; count me in Jacob." Edward said first. Jacob smiled and nodded at him.

"No one's going to come and take our lives without one hell of a resistance from us. I'm gonna make a few calls to our cousins and other friends to see if they would love to help us, we're all in with you Jacob." Carlisle promised Jake, Jacob was preparing to leave when Bella asked one more question.

"_Hey Jake…What kind of creatures does this company have, and how many of them do you think they have."_

"That question Bells is left for Leah to answer, Leah if you would."

"Giants, Golems, Trolls, werewolves, elves, fire salamanders. They even managed to collect weapons of legend and myth, I know because I seen them all. The numbers of these creatures range from 50 to 1000, not to mention the human numbers that they have is larger. I think I even saw a dragon too, but I can't be so sure, after all I was drugged when they were moving me to my room when I was in their custody. C'mon Jake let's get out of here."

Sam, Leah and Jacob showed themselves out and closed the door behind them. Carlisle went to the home phone to make some calls, Emmett wasn't nervous or scared but excited that finally some action would happen.

"_a Dragon, how the hell do you stop one of those." _Bella asked her husband, he smirked and answered, "Tear it's wings off and then tear it's throat out so it can't breath fire." he might have been joking, but it made sense.

Jacob came running back and knocked on the door, Bella went over to open it. Jacob told her that territory didn't matter in this battle, he said that it would be ok to cross into each other's territories. He wanted her to relay that message to Carlisle when he was done on the phone. Before Jake could leave, she took his arm and pulled him in to hug him.

"_I'm sorry for how I acted before Jake, I was just angry and sad. I shouldn't have treated you like that when you came to visit Renesmee."_

"It's ok Bella, let's do something after all of this over. I sort of owe it to you."

"Oh you owe me more, trust me." she said somewhat jokingly.

"Right, look Bella pass that message to Carlisle, it's important."

"_Jacob come on!" _Leah's shouted from a distance.

"Gotta go Bells, my leash is being tugged by the master." Bella waved him off and walked back in with relief in her heart and a smile on her face.

* * *

**Seattle/ Forks Washington 8:30- Night**

Several hours after what had happened in La Push with the wolves and the creatures Enzo sent to them, Paragon agents appeared at the businesses of Jacob in Seattle and In forks. Jacob hasn't returned back to work but still had employees working who were still getting their paychecks. But when the agents who had arrived in black vans, threw incendiary grenades into the windows of his businesses; all that would soon be over in a flash.

Explosions rocked Seattle and Forks, People who were around saw men dressed in all black jump into vans and leave the area very quickly. Their vans had no license plates at all. Firefighters and the police were called to the scene, Jacob got a call from the police who told him that both his auto body shops were torched by arsonists. They told him that they had no witnesses who saw who did it.

Jacob knew the police were covering for paragon so he told them that he had insurance on both of his businesses. He hung up the phone and called from his cell phone to his employees, most of them weren't at work or at least he hoped they stayed home. When he got no answer from the other end, he assumed the worst.

He couldn't exactly leave La Push to check on his employees, something told him that before tomorrow reached here, everyone would be busy. Jacob hovered over the sea where he could oversee the entire reservation, if Paragon attempted to drop more unwanted enemies from the air, he would strike them all down. But Enzo thought ahead and sent submarines. The subs stopped a few miles away from the coast and shot two missiles that weren't really missiles but cylindrical containers.

Jacob saw the path where the containers came from, from behind him and below the water. Jacob switched from a different visual spectrum to something more powerful, his normally enhanced vision allowed him to penetrate several miles deep into the sea. He saw a Black submarine trying to take off, but Jacob stopped it from leaving with his telekinetic arms. He lifted the submarine up and brought it out of the sea, then like a hero bread, tore it in half. The expensive piece of navy hardware blew up in a magnificent explosion.

* * *

**La Push, Washington 9:30- Night**

The container that was aimed at La Push landed on the beach, it was heavily frozen and the mist coming off of it was strong. It was like one solid ice cube that quickly melted. The cylindrical container opened up in four different parts. One by one the locks on it opened up. A black shiny Goo came out of the holes. It moved slowly like a slug or snail on leaves. When all the four pieces of black goo came out, they went towards each other to form one giant crimson black blob. Jacob saw this black mass getting bigger and bigger, the unified "La Push Pack" were hiding and would only come out when Jacob called them.

To prevent any of them from getting hurt, he would test this strange creature out first. He teleported to the spot where the black mass was at. The black faceless and featureless blob locked on Jacob and shot some of its Goo on him. The pieces that stuck to Jacob disintegrated, his fire was more than just a form of armor, it was also a weapon. Jacob charged the blob and swung so hard the punch could have shattered a mountain, but to the blob it did nothing. It wrapped tentacles around Jacob and tried to squeeze him to death. It was no issue for Jacob, but what he failed to notice was that it while it tried to constrict him to death; it split itself into multiple parts.

The other parts took shapes of tigers, bears, hovering sharks and other large predators, ones that exist and others that existed. Jacob sensed the evil that it quietly exuded and knew it wanted to hunt down the people of La Push, not the wolves.

"Everyone Come On Out! These things are also shape shifters, don't let them reach the homes of our people!" Jacob shouted.

The unified wolves came out from hiding and confronted the black slimy beasts, Sam took the one that shape shifted into a tiger while Seth and Leah tackled the one which turned into a grizzly bear. Everywhere Jacob looked he saw his united pack fighting to keep the monsters away from their home. Jacob powered up which set the entire blob on fire and turned it into ash. To keep It from reforming, Jacob quickly sealed it in one of the many seals he learned from King Oskar during his trip to the spirit world.

"**Five Element Seal!" **a white circular sealing pattern appeared below the monster's moving ashes. The words that created the seal had Swedish words that translated into _Fire_, _Water_, _Earth_, _Air_ and _Lightning_ or _Eld, Vatten, Jord, Luft, Blixt. _what remained of the blob was locked and would stay like that till the end of time.

Jacob saw that the blob monsters were fearsome but were easily torn by everyone, he only stepped in to seal the monsters when they were torn to pieces or to help his pack members who may be having trouble with their beast. Sam looked to be having trouble with the black tiger beast, Jacob was about to move in when Sam bit down hard on the tiger's head and crushed it. Jake moved in to seal it away. An elephant blob monster swung it's mighty trunk and smacked away collin, cooper and caleb. Paul and Jared jumped on it's back and bit down as hard as they could on it's head and back.

Quil and Embry were taking on a saber tooth cat blob monster, they were lucky to have missed every lethal bite up until now. Jacob came form the side at blinding speed and grabbed the saber tooth cat by it's large canines. Quil and embry then went in and tore it's black limbs off.

The remaining beasts were slowly being defeated, the ones that remained mixed together one more time to form something fearsome, a tyrannosaurus rex.

* * *

**The Cullens House**

Surrounding their home, The Cullens waited for whatever landed in the nearby woods to come out and confront them. Edward who was in constant telepathic connection with Jacob was sharing with the rest of his family that Jacob and the unified pack were already fighting black slimy monsters. Right now though, something big was also coming for them.

Standing at nearly 15 feet tall, a large bald pale muscular creature who had no eyes, serrated sharp teeth in it's mouth and dragged a large meat cleaver was making it's way to the Cullen house. It also had on dirty black pants, boots and wore a bloody butcher's apron. On one arm it had barbed and razor wire covering it, the other arm had exposed skin. "The Butcher" as the Cullens would call it sliced away trees with it's giant cleaver backed by it's great strength.

"Guys watch out! Here it comes!" Shouted Edward. The Butcher came out of the woods and quickly picked up speed and ran towards Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper ran at top speed to get the butcher from his side, but the butcher swung it's arm around and smacked them back like flies.

"Emmett! Jasper!" Bella cried their names out loud.

The butcher still kept going for Carlisle. Edward went forward at his max speed to grab the monster's legs, the butcher almost tripped, almost. He grabbed Edward by his head and sent him flying and crashing into his home. While the butcher was distracted, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmett grabbed a limb. Carlisle had the monster's neck, Esme had an arm, Emmett had the other arm and Jasper grabbed it's leg.

"Bella get over here and grab the butcher's other leg, we're gonna try to rip all his limbs at once!"

Bella shook the shock from seeing the power of the monster who just sent her husband flying into their home. She went over and wrapped her arms around the butcher's leg and all at once they tried with all their might to rip the limbs off the butcher. The butcher saw that his enemies were strong, but he was stronger. He dropped his heavy meat cleaver on the ground and spun around at such high-speed he sent everyone on him flying into the home or crashing into trees.

The only two Cullen family members who were not taking part in the fight were Alice, Rosalie and Renesmee. They were taking refuge in the cottage, looking out for Renesmee.

The butcher turned his attention to Emmett who stood right up and began punching him in the gut, The Butcher didn't feel any of Emmett's punches, instead he grabbed Emmett's left arm and tore it right off and crushed it to pieces in it's hands.

"**AAAHHH! FUUCCKK!" **Yelled out Emmett, Edward came back from being thrown into the home and picked up the butcher's meat cleaver. It was heavy, Really heavy In fact. That didn't stop Edward from trying to lift it high enough to sever one or both of the butcher's arms. While Jacob struggled with the sheer weight of it, The butcher focused on Esme who was still on the ground and who ended up on the far side of the home. Carlisle saw this and went to her aid.

**"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER! BELLA HELP EMMETT!"**

Edward ran with the meat cleaver using both hands to hold it up, Carlisle lent Edward a hand and soon both of them were running with it. The butcher picked Esme up by her throat and like a child would do to a doll, prepared to rip her head off. Carlisle and Edward with their combined strength swung the giant meat cleaver and severed the arm of the butcher. They then jabbed their hands as deep as they could into the butcher's body. They tried grabbing organs but discovered the monster had none. Arms grew from it's body and grabbed both of them by their throats.

"Bella! We have to remove it's head! Help me lift the cleaver!" Jasper shouted out to Bella who was trying to calm Emmett down.

She went over to go lend Jasper a hand, they saw that Edward and Carlisle were close to having their heads ripped off when a white flash happened. Carlisle and Edward both dropped to the ground, relieved. Jacob had arrived to help them, he punched the butcher so hard he sent him flying and crashing deep into the forest.

"Jacob!?" Bella called out, "Sup Bells, we managed to handle the enemies that landed in L.P. That thing you guys were fighting isn't going to stay down for long though, let me handle this everyone."

The Butcher extended his other arm to call his giant meat claver back to him, with it in his hand once more, he swung it down on Jacob who was already there with him. The giant steel blade hit Jacob on his shoulder but cracked and then fell to pieces. Jacob punched the butcher on his head, knocking it down to the ground. He pounded away until he was sure the butcher was down. Jacob casted an advance Earth art to deal with the monster. **"Earth Art, Mighty Earth Crush!" **twolarge set of hands fashioned from soil and rock popped out from the ground and grabbed the butcher. With Jacob controlling the hands, he crushed the monster with so much pressure, it could crush several homes into the size of a basketball.

Black blood oozed from the cracks of the earth hands, to be sure Jacob also sealed the mangled monster in the Five element seal. Jacob was beginning to feel tired from being in his A.W.F for a long time. He went back to his normal form and made his way over to the Cullens. They looked beaten up, but Emmett needed some healing.

Edward helped his mother and father up while Jasper and Bella gathered around Emmett, Jacob went into his A.W.F one more time to heal Emmett. He placed his hands on Emmett's left torn shoulder end and concentrated. The white fire flowed from Jake to Emmett who grew a new left arm right before everyone's eyes.

"My God Jake…how, how are you able to-"

"It was an ability given to me from someone, someone unbelievably powerful." Jacob cut Carlisle to answer him.

"Was it from your great grandfather Ephraim? Just like how you got this form."

"No Carlisle, it wasn't from him. It was from King Oskar."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you when this is all over."

Leah and Embry came over to check if the vampires needed assistance, they all looked pretty banged up just like their home, but it looked like Jacob came just in the nick of time.

"What did they receive Jake?"

"They got this giant freakazoid looking dude Leah, he had a giant meat cleaver with him too. I took care of him before he could do more damage to everyone here. And to their home."

"Thank you Jacob, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet Carlisle, this is only getting started."

Bella knew Leah was here, but she couldn't keep herself from hugging Jacob and planting a kiss on his cheek. Leah was none to happy about seeing that. Jacob smiled and lowered his head to check if Emmett's arm was working.

"You good Emmett, can you move your arm?"

"Yeah…feels just like my old arm, thank you Jacob."

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in The Next Chapter." _


	16. Chapter 16: Momentary Pause

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**(!)** _"Continuation of Chapter 15."_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Momentary Pause**

**La Push, November 9, 2012, 8:30- Morning**

Walking into Emily's home to clear things up with Sam about everything that's happened so far, leah decided to venture in alone without Jacob. He was deep in the forest meditating, Leah was angry about a lot of things, about Sam trying to have his way with her. That their home was being targeted by the people she hoped Jacob and her had beat back in granite falls would leave them alone. But that was too much wishful thinking on her part. She knew the company that Michael lead was not one to be messed with, and now the wolves and vampires were at war with them.

Leah stood outside of Emily's home and waited for someone to invite her in, Emily came around and spotted her cousin standing outside of her home. She went over to the front porch and stood a few feet away from her.

Leah raised her eyebrow and did her best to smile, "Jacob is meditating in the forest, it's spiritual stuff that I don't get. I came here to speak to Sam, if that was ok with you."

"_Sure…come on in." _Emily replied in a low voice.

Leah walked in and took a seat on a nearby chair, she waited for Sam to come where they could maybe get some things straightened out.

* * *

**Jacob Black, The Spirit World **

Jacob concentrated deeply like before, he focused on his breathing and on clearing his mind. He ascended into the spirit world to ask King Oskar, The second vampire king for advice on how to deal with this new enemy that has made it clear to him that he would stop at nothing until they were all dead.

Jacob searched for his grandfather, but he wasn't around. And other spirits just continued on about their business, they all had places to go and none of them could be stopped to just talk. Jacob took a seat on a bench and watched spirits dressed as monks from all religions walk on by. Even people who followed the old religions could be seen, Jacob saw roman spirits talking with ancient Egyptians. Even some really old Sumerian preists spoke with Imams. This place was beautiful but busy, and the castle to King Oskar wasn't here this time around. If it was he would be running up there to him as quickly as possible.

Jacob spotted a twelve year old looking girl peeping at him from behind a tree which had white leaves, He felt compelled to chase her. She was perhaps the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen, even more than Nessie. She had jet black hair, eyes as black as obsidian and such a cute face he almost felt weird feeling such emotions for a young girl. She giggled and signaled him to follow her, he stood up and followed her past some flower fields, over a large sparkling ocean and into the clouds. They flew past an endless world with never ending wonders, but they had to stop somewhere. And they did, The little girl landed on an island with flowers made from moonlight.

This part of the spirit world was night time that was guarded over by a moon, Jacob followed the little girl and sat down next to her.

"You're fast kid, I thought everyone here in the spirit world was equal."

"_Alla som kommer hit, kommer med den makt de hade på jorden." _answered the cute little girl in her native tongue.

"Wait a sec, I understood that. King Oskar also spoke in the same language as you. Do you know King Oskar."

The little girl pointed over at the distance, Jacob took a look. He took a hard look and saw a statue of two people with all body halos on them. One was of a teenage boy dressed in a navy admiral's suit. In his arm was a beautiful girl of the same age in an absolutely beautiful wedding dress. She wore a flat straw hat on her head that was used to hold her veil that covered her entire body along with her dress. Jacob had to stand up fly over there to take a better look at the statue. There was an inscription on it too,

"_King Oskar and Queen Eli, on this day the world crowns you and chooses you to protect us. Humans and Mixed Bloods will work together as long as you two are the ones on the throne. Lead our war stricken world into stability, so that future generations can enjoy life before the great Blood war happened." _-1500

"Wow, why didn't he share this with me when he was training me."

"It's because he says that part of our lives is done, but he still likes to talk about it when it's only just me and him." said the little girl in English who grew up instantly. Jacob saw her and then looked at the female statue in the wedding dress, it was her! She was wearing a white blouse and black jeans, funny enough she was also wearing black pumps.

"Oh my…are you…_Queen Eli_?"

"Yes Jacob, that's me and my husband, King Oskar. Did he not tell you about me?"

"No, but I guess I never asked if he was married. I mean everyone here is a spirit. Wow I can't believe I'm actually talking to you. You look beautiful by the way, I have a girlfriend back home who would kill me if she heard me say that to any other girl."

"Thank you Jacob, why did you come here if you don't mind me asking." she said in a Swedish accent.

"I have this guy who is doing everything he can to kill me, my friends and girlfriend, he's from a company called paragon corporation and-"

"Jacob, I know this company. Me and Oskar know them very well, they helped the Full Bloods in the war against humans and mixed bloods 500 years ago. My Oskar actually had to fight the leader of Paragon in space, he was so powerful he had to fight him outside of the planet so no one would die, except the paragon leader."

"Outside in space? That gives me an idea."

"Don't try it Jacob, Oskar was only able to do it because he could. What I mean by that is, he was very powerful just like I was, but he was different in that he always had so much more energy. Plus he had his great grandfather always protecting him. Look Jacob, if you don't kill their leader and end Paragon when you return back, they won't stop. Me and Oskar almost destroyed all of the bases that they had, but we missed one; the one under Antarctica."

"I think I'm ready, I'm just afraid I won't be able to fully protect everyone."

"_Jacob, let me share something with you. When I saved Oskar from bullies a very long time ago, I was afraid I was going to lose him. But sometimes to protect the ones closest to you here [pokes his chest] you might have to lose yourself to do it. When the earth's heart stops beating, when the world loses it's voice and hearing, when neither the moon or sun refuses to rise or set, that's when you will be able to kill your enemy Jacob." _

She moved closer to Jacob and whispered something into his ear, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and disappeared in a flash of golden light. Jacob took all the advice from the queen of the medieval world and also left for his own world.

* * *

**The Real World, 10:00- Morning **

As soon as his spirit returned to his body, Jacob got straight to work, What Eli whispered into his ear and what they spoke about got him pumped. The boy who taught him some of the most advance Elemental and Sealing arts in the world, had to fight in space with a past Paragon CEO. Even more, Queen Eli fought the Full Blood leader in several different empty dimensions to fully utilize her power. Their legend was anything but exaggerated, if anything it was under-exaggerated.

Her advice about protecting the ones closest to him lead him to give life to a majority of the trees in la push, he created warriors out of trees who had shield and swords. He then focused on the sea where he created hundreds of water soldiers who would await his order to come out and do battle. But the greatest element that would aid him and everyone in the fight were earth soldiers who if destroyed would reform themselves. Giving life to the physical elements wasn't easy, the more life he blew into them, the more he felt like he could faint at any moment. At the moment Jacob was staring at his army of 300 earth soldiers who had all sorts of weapons in hand. Weapons like axes, swords, morning stars, hammers, tomahawks and halberds. Apart from their weapons, they could also utilize earth arts.

Jacob had to go back to his normal form to take a breather, with air back in his lungs, he walked over to first beach and waited. Leah came out of Sam's house with Sam and Emily close behind. The wolves were all running to the beach, Seth called over his sister and Sam. Even though all territories were open, none of the vampires were present except Renesmee who kept close to Seth.

Everyone had gathered to see what Jacob was doing, Leah was about to ask him but Fei signaled to her not to speak. Leah growled low and waited.

"_**First Water Batallion! **_March out of your territory and stand at attention before me! _**First Nature Battalion! **_March out of your territory and stand at attention before me! _**First Earth Battalion! **_March out of your territory and stand at attention before me!"

Everyone watched as water beings who resembled knights and gladiators came marching out of the sea. Tree warriors marched out of the forest and were followed by Earth soldiers who took on the shape of Native American warriors from the old war days. They followed behind the goose-stepping trees and water warriors. Everyone was in awe, Renesmee hugged Seth close to her watching the scenario before them all. Seth couldn't believe such a feat was possible, but they were all viewing it and saw that it was very real.

The water warriors numbered 100 strong, the tree warriors behind them also numbered 100 strong, and lastly the earth warriors numbered the largest at 300 strong. They stood at attention to their creator and commander.

"Warriors! Myself, my people and my allies stand at a moment that will decided whether some of us might die, many of us or all of us will die tonight. I have created you in the hope that I could even the playing field with the enemy who has promised us our total annihilation. I want the brave water battalion to defend our home from the sea, March!"

All one hundred water warriors turned and marched back towards the sea where their only objective was the defense of La Push.

"To the loyal tree warriors! I want 100 of you to march over to home of my vampire allies and aid them in the fight against the enemy when they come. To the rest of the 200, take up positions in the forest and form a barrier around La push, March!"

100 tree warriors marched off to the Cullens House, Jacob let Edward know what was coming their way, and to not attack them. The other 200 did as they were commanded and went back into the forest to form a wall around La Push.

"And to the Ancestral Warriors of our past, you will be entrusted to defend all of La Push with the unified la push pack. Aim to kill the enemy when you see them, do not allow these foreign hordes of bastards to come and invade your home, my home and everyone's home. Form an earth wall around La push now!"

All three hundred earth warriors stomped their left feet and punched the ground with their right fists. There was a powerful earthquake that shook the entire washington area, large separate earth walls rose from the ground that connected and kept all of La Push sealed off except for the only entrance/ exit which was la push road.

"Now March and take up positions around the homes and businesses of our people."

Jacob now turned to the united La Push pack and spoke to them all.

"Guys if you could help me, would you please call the whole tribe over here. I mean every man, woman, child and pet. I don't want any of there lives to be taken in this war. I have a special impenetrable dome I have created that can only be accessed by me, I plan on putting them all there. There's water, food, plenty of oxygen and restrooms."

"And where is this Dome Jacob." Sam asked his temporary leader.

"Its several miles underground, only I know where it is, and only I know how to make openings that will allow access to it and out of it. Now please, call everyone over now!" Seth saluted Jacob, as did Renesmee.

Everyone followed except Sam, but he at least cracked a smile. Leah waited for everyone to leave so she could plant a nice wet one on Jacob's lips. She wondered where he got all this internal fire from, he wasn't his old self, it's almost as if he became a completely different person. Jacob smiled at her and caressed the right side of her face with his hand, he hugged her and whispered, _"That also means you beautiful, do your part and bring your mother, my father and anyone else over here."_

"Yes Mr, White Blaze-"

"_Leah, call me Chief from now on. Chief Black."_

"_Yes Chief Black, whatever you wish I will carry out." _she sounded a little sarcastic, but Jake knew she was only fooling.

As a final measure of precaution, just in case something happened to Jacob, he wanted to hand everyone in the united La Push pack some of his A.W.F energy. This will grant them temporary healing and defensive abilities if Jacob cannot reach one of them, any of them during the coming battle. He called the united pack to line up and receive some of his energy, after every wolf in L.P was covered, he went over to The Cullens to give them their share.

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued on in The Next Chapter." _


	17. Chapter 17: All as One

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**(!)** _"Continuation of Chapter 16."_

* * *

**Chapter 17: All as One**

**The Cullen House, 11:00- Morning **

Jacob arrived at the house of his vampire allies where he saw some familiar faces patrolling around the house. Some faces belonged to members of the Denali Coven and the last two members of the Romanian coven; Vladimir and Stefan. His tree warriors stood ever so still, forming an impenetrable wall of natural power around the house. Jacob approached a few who moved to the sides to make an entrance for him.

He walked in and was welcomed by Bella who asked him why these giant trees came here and how they came to life, That was simple for him to answer.

"I gave them life, besides their not here to make friends. Their only purpose is the defense of this home and of all of you, my allies."

"Not that the help is not appreciated Jake, but we received more backup from our Denali cousins and from Dracula 1 and Dracula 2." Bella joked about the two Romanian vampires.

"I gave them all a high level of endurance, so whatever Paragon tries to throw at them, they'll be around for a very long time I hope. I came here to give everyone a fair share of my power to all the fighters here."

"What does that mean Jacob."

"It means that you guys won't be killed when stabbed or hurt physically and it'll make you faster and stronger. I only go this far to arm you vampires with my power because Paragon has unbelievably powerful weapons. These aren't guns, their not some small mercenary group. That monster that I saved Esme from and sealed away, that was a genetically created monster. And something tells me we're gonna see a lot of those tonight. Now c'mon, get everyone to form a line."

Jacob changed into his A.W.F to grant every vampire some of his power for the coming fight, Bella was first in line to receive some extra power. When she became enveloped in the white warm fire, she almost buckled over. The feeling of heat flowing through her cold body was a shock from the past. Edward who was right behind her kept her from falling down.

Each time Jacob gave each vampire some of his power, he did it by tracing the letter 'O' and 'E' on their heads. It was in homage to the royal vampires of Old who helped him in his time of need and understanding about what he had to do. When Vladimir was up to receive some power, he stopped Jacob before he could touch his forehead.

"You look like a big burning candle stick, do you mind bringing the brightness down."

"Sorry Dracula but if I did that you wouldn't be able to see just how bright I really am, now hold still so you can also receive a boost to your already powerful strength." Jacob traced the letters on the pale vampire's head which got the same reaction as all the others. He nearly fell but kept himself from doing so.

Stefan who was right behind him, Told him he looked like a drunk. Carlisle and Esme and a few other Denali females who had yet to received their share of power laughed out loud or hid their laughter.

When the whole band of vampires were glowing with a weak white aura around them, Jacob rallied them all together and asked for three vampires to join him in La Push, in exchange three wolves would take up positions here. Jacob wanted as much diversity on both fronts as possible. Vladimir and Stefan decided to join Jacob, which left the Cullens and the Denali vampire clan to talk with each other on who they should give up.

Bella saved them the trouble and volunteered, Edward was the first to instantly disagree with her decision.

"Let go of me Edward, It'll mean I'll be able to watch over my daughter. And besides these aren't other vampires were fighting, these are humans."

"Humans who will all be wearing the toughest material money and science can put together." Jacob added.

"When they first came for Leah, they all had these suits which were really tough to tear into even with our sharp canines. The added boosts to your strengths should be enough to tear whatever it is their wearing. C'mon you three."

Bella and the two Romanian vampires placed their hands on Jacob's shoulders and teleported back to La Push in light speed fashion. a few minutes after, Jacob came back with Paul, Jared and Embry who kept to themselves.

* * *

**Kansas, Underground Facility #1 **

Paragon Corporation facilities that operated underground had trains that traveled faster than the fastest bullet trains in countries like Japan and France. Enzo ordered that 5000 soldiers board the trains that came to a stop in Washington. He also ordered that Biological weapons known as "Bios" be brought on board so they could be released onto the battlefield.

In the air, several Chinooks carrying more creatures of myth and genetic creations took off from Kansas and traveled over to La Push. By sea, 10 black warships left from a private naval base in Alaska and headed south to the coastline of Washington state. Those warships also had more soldiers on them, in the cargo bay monsters who were in containers were held.

And on land, Enzo got Inside his armored Audi R8 and would be driven by his general Jeremy. In front and behind his car, armored SUV's carried elite soldiers with the latest in advanced Paragon weapons and defenses.

"Let's go! Time to put a certain dog out of his misery, along with his pale allies. Move it go! Go! Go! Go!"

"Yes Enzo Sir!" quickly replied Jeremy. "Oh wait Sir, why not just teleport everyone over there, it's not out of you power."

"True, but I want to give the home team a fighting chance, I want them all to fight long before dying. I actually want Jacob to kneel before me. I want him to look at my eyes as I snuff his life from him. Michael, this one's for you."

A message coming out of Paragon Corporation Europe went straight to Enzo, the message was that The Volturi heard that the vampires in Washington state would be fighting humans. They were thinking about helping the vampires. Enzo relayed a message back stating, _Keep and eye on them, if they begin to mobilize their forces, Exterminate them_. Enzo relaxed back on his chair and took a nap, he would awaken when they arrived to their destination.

* * *

**La Push, 5:00- Evening**

Sitting on a stone throne with flowers and vines all over that he made for himself, Leah chose to sit on Jacob rather than next to him. Jacob held her close to him and rested his chin on the crown of her head which he kissed from time to time. Leah rested the side of her face on his shoulder, she could hear his heart beating and feel it too. And this time his heart was the only one she could hear. It was good after all, it meant Jacob conquered all of his problems rather than buried them.

"_Jake…what are we gonna do after this is all done." _Leah quietly asked him.

"What do you mean Beautiful."

"_I mean, are you planning on leaving La Push. You got two businesses, you can transform into something powerful. I guess what I'm trying to say is…don't you want to leave and start a life together, with me."_

"Well technically I no longer have any businesses Leah."

"What? Wait what happened Jake?" Jacob moved her so he could stand up and stretch, he scratched the back of his head and answered.

"Paragon torched and blew up my businesses, in Forks and in Seattle. I know because the police told me arsonists blew them up. Of course that was all a lie to cover for them."

"Those…fucking ass-"

"Leah hold that curse for a moment, their here! Look Leah go join everyone in the 'spots' and wait for me to give you the signal. Go Leah!" he shouted.

Leah saw attack helicopters and several warships getting closer to the coast line. She shape shifted and went running into her hiding spot. Jacob transformed into his A.W.F and walked over to the sea, He got on one knee and placed both his hands on the surface of the water and unleashed the water art, living kraken technique into the ocean.

Taking this opportunity he also unleashed the creatures he created from his Air art, Revival of The Sky Kings. Several pterodactyls and Giant Teratorns flew out of Jacob's chest and flew towards the attack helicopters and at the war ships. The attack helicopters fired their Gatling guns and rockets from their rocket pods. The projectiles went right through the air birds, helicopters and air birds collided and spun all around in the air. The extinct birds broke through the reinforced glass windshields and began killing the pilots and soldiers inside them. Only when the helicopters exploded, did the birds vanish.

The approaching warship pointed their guns at the giant birds circling them, they fired with loud mighty bangs. Other warships pointed their guns at La Push and fired at the same time. Jacob unleashed one hundred telekinetic arms and hands from all over his body. They extended and shot forward to stop the rounds the ships shot from their guns. Explosions riddled the sky as the warships kept firing.

The sea warrior then began their own assault against the ships and helicopters, they all fired water guns from the sea that sliced helicopters in half and caused them to explode. Many created large waves that crashed the ships together, then the living kraken wrapped as many ships as it could in it's tentacles and dragged them down into the darkness of the ocean. The sea warriors had their hands full trying to shoot down the other chinook that remained in the air. The agents inside the helicopters changed weapons from bullets to energy based weapons.

They shot energy beams into the ocean that destroyed a few water warriors, The water warriors launched water that turned into ice which froze their rotating wings. The agents inside the freezing choppers jumped out, but were caught by the flying birds and dinosaurs and torn to pieces. Jacob saw the warships exploding and choppers falling. But three warships broke past the water and air defenses and made contact with the beach. Bridges lowered from them, it was here where soldiers inside of robotic suits and normal suits armed with guns and deadly glowing weapons came rushing out from.

"**Invaders have landed! Defenders, Defend!" **it was the signal from Jacob for everyone to come out and begin killing. Jacob charged an agent inside a robotic suit and launched him so high into the air, he left the earth's atmosphere. Left and right, Jacob punched and killed agents who came at him with glowing swords and spears attached to their guns.

His punches broke through the armors of their suits with so little effort, Jacob wondered why Enzo would risk the lives of his men just to get to him. That question had an easy answer, he was just as heartless as Michael.

* * *

**Sam and Leah**

Leah came running together with Sam by her side as they jumped three agents who were wielding glowing rifles. Sam caught one of their arms and tore it clean off. More and more agents kept coming out of the warships and from the remaining helicopters. Soldiers from the choppers fired their guns as Sam, their bullets penetrated his skin but did not kill him. The power from Jacob healed him so fast, they could not do enough damage to him fast enough to kill him. Still that did not mean any damage done to them did not hurt immensely.

Like an agent in a robotic suit came to the aid of a dying agent who was in the mouth of Leah, he punched her so hard it broke three ribs, but like Sam and everyone else, she healed instantly. The initial pain from the machine's punch was heavy, but it only slowed her down. Both of them latched on to the arms of the robot and pulled with all of their might, the arms came right off with heavy electrical discharge. They broke through the center and tore the agent into bloody pieces.

A 20 foot giant came walking out of one of the warships who targeted Sam and Leah, without notice Sam was grabbed by his tail by the giant who proceeded to swing him around and slam him into Leah. It laughed at them both who writed in pain and went on to target someone else.

* * *

**Seth, Renesmee and Bella**

Not scared to fight for the boy she loves and to protect his home too, Renesmee was helping her mother and boyfriend as best she could. Bella nor Seth ventured far from her, they kept her behind them, killing any agent or monster that dared get to close. Seth bit and threw an agent who charged him with a sword fashioned from lighting itself. Bella broke the neck of elves who tried to pull a fast one by becoming one with the sand. They hoped to get close by moving within the sand, popping up and striking at Renesmee. Bella never allowed that to happen.

However, when a new level of creatures emerged from out of nowhere, _The Shadow People_. That's when a whole new strategy would need to be thought up of. The shadow people could appear behind anyone using their own shadow, when they got close enough to their target they could take possession of their bodies and stop their hearts or kill them in some other horrible fashion.

Jacob knew his power granted his friends and allies physical protection, but Shadow people come from a darker plain of existence. It's as King Oskar told him when he was being trained by him.

"_Your Enemy will make deals with creatures born from the darkness, with creatures of such immense evil and malice. I choose to teach this Art only because it is inevitable that these demons will show themselves to you. They will try to swallow the will to fight from your friends, loved ones and allies."_

"**Holy Art! Sovereign Hearts!"**shouted Jacob, the one of a kind Holy Art created by King Oskar would now protect everyone fully, their mind, body and spirit. But by doing this Jacob had cut his A.W.F's power in half. He was still powerful, but no longer as strong as he was when he took on Michael. He fell on his hands and knees from the reaction of such a powerful selfless Art. It felt like a chunk of his being was just pulled from out of him.

Shadow people tried possessing Renesmee, Seth and Bella, but when they did; they were destroyed instantly. They disappeared as black smoke being blown away by the passing winds.

Seth never left Renesmee's side, but when he saw Caleb, a member of his pack getting his head bashed in by agents wearing steel type gloves. And Giants picking him up and rip him apart, it tore his heart. He cried and so badly wanted to avenge him, but his burning goal to defend Renesmee at all costs overrode his loyalty to the pack. Bella saw Caleb die and saw Seth's reaction, she could only imagine how horrible he must have felt to witness that.

* * *

**Vladimir and Stefan **

The two Romanian vampires who had no allegiance to the wolves or to the Cullens were enjoying tearing the heads and arms of agents, elves and ripping apart giant snakes which fell from the sky in containers. It was like an all you can kill buffet for them. However, what they saw as a chance to let some steam out turned personal when Stefan who was fighting besides Quil, was picked up by a giant and had his left arm torn off.

Stefan held on to his torn arm and shouted in pain, Quil was kicked so far he landed in the forest. Vladimir, enraged that his compatriot had lost a limb dashed over at the giant. With all his might, he swung so hard the giant's leg tore right off. The 20 foot beast fell down hard, that's where Vladimir began to punch the monster's face in until it died.

"Vladimir…I think I-"

"You're alright Stefan! You can still-"

"Vladimir behind you!" cried out Stefan, an agent with an electrified sword charged and stabbed the weapon through Vladimir's chest. The shock kept the Romanian vampire from fighting back. The agent pulled the sword and with one mighty swing, cut Vladimir's head off.

Hearing Stefan crying out of anger and sadness for his fallen companion, Clayton went over to aid him. Stefan who was on his knees was prepared to join Vladimir, the agent took up the same swinging position and missed. Clayton lunged at the agent and tore his arms and head off. Blood covered both he and Stefan. The agent's body fell and joined many others of his company.

"Help me, carry him to one of the houses Wolf. Do that much for me, please."

Clayton agreed and carried the body of Vladimir over to one of the houses. Their retreat into town was not without danger, agents and monsters were battling the earth soldiers who were defending that area. And by the looks of it, they were even in the losses they endured.

Jacob got back up and took a hard look at the battlefield, agents were being killed and so were people of his pack. Over by the beach he saw the body of Fei yen, and the body of Caleb. His heart was filled with fire and utter wrath. But he saw that paragon's numbers were great. He needed a way to cut their numbers to size. He floated up into the sky and locked on to as many enemies as he could find, while in the air he took a look over at where the Cullens house was at. He saw an orange glow and smoke rising in the air. The enemy managed to break past the earth walls, and now they were fighting with the vampires over there.

No more war ships were coming and only one helicopter remained, it was firing rockets into the homes of the tribe. Jacob focused with all his might and gathered as much energy into his hands as he could. Then like a flash of lighting, **"Lighting Art! Judgment Order!"**

Black clouds rolled in and covered the skies, the sound of thunder crashing took over and flashes of light could be seen inside the clouds. Jacob flew right into the storm clouds and with a mighty roar, Lightning struck multiple times on agents, on giants, on blob monsters, on every creature that wasn't a shape-shifter (Quileute) or a vampire. Man and monsters fell dead on the ground. This powerful lightning technique took a lot of life energy to execute and it took a chunk of Jacob's power. For the moment, all of the men and monsters who came from the sea were dead. The warships were taken down by the kraken which was still around. He concluded that the fighting was most intense now over at the cullens.

"Everyone! Over to the Cullens, let's lend them a hand!" he commanded with an almost forced tone, Jacob was tired and exhausted and there was still no sign of Enzo anywhere. _"I wonder what Oskar went through? Was it this draining for him."_

* * *

**The Cullen House, 7:00- Night**

As the heads of The Cullen clan, Esme and Carlisle were fighting agents who were wielding plasma swords and steel gauntlets armed with electrical nodes. The agents who landed in La Push were more muscle than brain, the ones fighting the vampires, the three wolves and the hundred tree warriors sent over there to defend everyone were the elite.

Among the entire members of his family, Carlisle would have been the last one to over kill a person. That Carlisle was gone, he dodged all the attacks of the agents and in a fit of rage, snapped their necks. The reason for abandoning his moral principle was the death of Rosalie and Emmett who were caught by surprise by a couple of agents who paralyzed them through electrical blasts from their weapons. When they weren't a threat, they decapitated them and set them on fire.

Never has he felt such hatred and anger fill him like it did now. Right now their home which was crumbling away and on fire, was being invaded by more and more agents. All they could do was dodge their attack and kills as many of them as possible. Esme was chased into her room where she broke the arms of guys with gauntlets who tried to punch her. She dodged sword swipes and got lucky evading energy blasts by jumping up to the roof of her room.

Carlisle could feel her presence and knew that she was safe, but when a large roar silenced all the fighting inside and out the house, he heard her yell out his name. "CARLISLE! HELP ME!"

"Esme! Hold On!" he shouted right back.

Over at La Push, Jacob was on the sand trying to gather more energy. He could feel that Esme was in dire trouble. He teleported to her life signature at light speed and saved her from the grips of a Chinese dragon, a Dragon, a real dragon was in Paragon's possession. It took to the sky and unleashed a mighty fire blast at the tree warriors which were more difficult to destroy than the earth soldiers.

"**Tree Warriors Ground That Damn Dragon Now!" **at his command, every remaining tree warrior which numbered only around 20 shot their branches out to wrap around the floating dragon. It fought to keep itself in the air by pulling on it's hands which were wrapped with tree vines. The tree warriors with all of their combined strength, slammed the dragon down on the ground. Jacob covered his left arm in enough electricity to slice the head of the dragon like he was cutting ham with a knife. Electricity wasn't needed to slice the dragon's head, but only increased the slicing and penetrative power. A lot of blood covered the area after the dragon died, A lot.

* * *

**La Push Road/ La Push, 8:30- Nights**

Just arriving a few feet away from the spot where Jacob stopped chasing the vehicle that housed and took Leah from him a few months ago, Enzo stepped out of his car, fixed his tie and combed his hair. His enhanced vision saw the chaos that engulfed the area over by The Cullens. He saw a massive amount of lifeless torn and mangled bodies over by La Push. A majority of them belonged to his company's security forces. He and his right hand man teleported over to la push and inspected the dead and dying.

His General, Jeremy Benjamin spotted a naked teen. A female and a male who was torn in half. Since they were not wearing any suits, he assumed they were one of the wolves of La push or members of the tribe. Since the fighting moved from la push over to The Cullens place, Enzo asked that Jeremy go over to the battlefield and order his men to restrain the vampires and wolves instead of focusing on killing them.

"Sir, why the change of mind. You made it very clear that you wanted all of them dead."

"I did make that clear Jeremy, but standing on this beach, surrounded by the dead bodies of my loyal soldiers. I think executions of all the wolves, the vampires and people of this tribe is justified based on what I'm seeing here. Go now, bring them here to me. I on the other hand have something to dig up."

Jeremy took off, while Enzo saw with his powerful earth penetrating x-ray vision that beneath him was a large dome with the whole tribe in it. _"I give you credit for thinking about your people In advance Jacob black, but even your effort to hide them from me and my forces was all in vain."_

Enzo, whose mental abilities were enhanced 100 times more than what the normal human brain operated at, had little trouble making a tunnel down in the ground to get to the tribe's people.

Jacob was busy helping Edward and Leah kill more "Butchers" and agents, on multiple times Edward and Leah were stabbed and hit so physically hard It sent then flying into trees and into the building. But each time their wounds and broken bones healed themselves. All that Jacob has given to his allies protected them as best as they could, but like with Vladimir, it could not grant them regeneration if they were torn in half or had their limbs decapitated. That would require Jacob to go to them and recreate lost limbs.

He felt a disturbance on the ground and detected it coming from the direction of La Push, he took a look at the direction and couldn't believe his eyes. He left the current battlefield and teleported over to L.P. Enzo felt a powerful force approaching him and stopped midway in his digging of the earth to face Jacob. Like a flash of lighting and with a fury louder than any explosion, Jacob appeared a few feet away from Enzo. Enzo stood only a few inches taller than him. They stared at each other, eyeballing each other hard.

"You look tired Jacob, if you hadn't pushed yourself so ha-"

**BAAMMM **

Jacob didn't want to hear any of it, he moved so fast he broke the sound barrier when his fist landed on Enzo's face. Enzo was not moved from his position, his face was moved but not the rest of his body. Jacob went for an uppercut, but his wrist was grabbed by Enzo who just proved to Jacob right then and there he was faster than him.

"I'm gonna enjoy toying with you Jacob, just as much as I'll enjoy seeing your reaction as your friends and lover are executed before your eyes!" Enzo wasn't playing around., he threw Jacob over to the ocean where their battle would take place.

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in the Next Chapters." _


	18. Chapter 18: Ratchet up The Power

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**(!)** _"Continuation of Chapter 17."_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Ratchet up The Power**

**First Beach/ The Sea, 9:00- Night **

"Do you really think you stand a chance against me Mr. Black? Didn't my predecessor Michael Sheppard, go up against you while you were in this form. From the records and information my company got back, Michael no longer exists on this planet. Did you seal him? You think you repeat what surely luck for you!"

Jacob didn't want to hear it from Enzo, bringing up the past and mixing it with the present moment was a slap to his face. He pulled his wrist away from Enzo and tried teleporting 100 times at top speed to catch Enzo off guard.

"You think just moving around from one point to another at top speed is going to stop me from finding you? I have undergone enhancements to all major systems in my body. One of the ones I paid most attention to Is my nervous system, my sight, hearing, taste and smell have all been enhanced. If you won't attack me, then I WILL!"

Enzo found Jacob's next spot where he would teleport at and punched him in his gut, they were several hundred feet in the air. It was here where Enzo began a barrage of brutalizing attacks. He struck Jacob in the back with his shin when Jake tried to punch him, he caught Jacob by his arms and flung around and threw him down to sea. Before Jacob could hit the water, Enzo was already there where he stopped jake from falling by punching him in his back.

Jacob coughed blood, he was mad. He was being handled like a toy. Jacob focused intensely and fired up as much juice as his form would give him, he turned and landed several hard kicks to Enzo's temple with his feet. They were powerful enough to caused small waves to crash into first beach. Enzo was moved just a bit, Jacob took this chance to land a fierce uppercut, striking his chin directly. Enzo did not go flying, only stumbled back a bit.

"You can strike away at me all you want Mr. Black, my healing is so accelerated not even blood will come out of the cuts and abrasions you make on my body. They heal faster than the speed of thought."

Jacob was getting angry, and the more angrier he got, he lost one of the many items or clothing that adorned his Ascended Wolf Form. The ceremonial beads around his neck were gone. Enzo saw this and continued to see what would happen.

"Come on Jacob, here I am, let's duke it out. Your power against mine." Jacob went for Enzo and the two engaged in a long battle that would cause both of them to cough up blood, brake bones, tear muscle fibers and nearly kill each other.

* * *

**The Cullen House, Battlefield, 10:00- Night **

Lifting Leah up like she weighed absolutely nothing, an agent threw her into the forest to beat her and kick her mercilessly. Sam was around and saw the brutal beating, he went over to try an aid her. But agents jumped him and immobilized him by pressing gauntlets that had electrical nodes on em, on him. Edward and Bella were restrained with energy cuffs that drained the energy of whatever or whoever it was on. Jeremy approached the agent who was beating Leah and ordered him to stop. He asked that the agent go and restrain other of the vampires.

"Leave the wolves to me, And private, If I catch you disobeying any my orders, I'll make sure you join the rest of those decapitated bodies of our company."

Jeremy was different, he pulled out a small capsule that grew with normal air around it. What formed from the small capsule was a chest that contained clothing. He injected leah with something that made her shift back into a human. He didn't take her shape-shifting ability away, he just needed her to be in her human form. He lifted her head up and told her something. He got her dressed and had all the Quileute wolves who were male given shorts or pants to wear as the last of them were restrained.

"Get up everyone of you! Form a line!" Shouted Jeremy.

The Cullens were the first to form half the line. Then the Quileute wolves were second. The energy handcuffs linked together and formed an energy chain connection everyone. Sam took a look behind him and asked that everyone from his pack say their names. Everyone except Jessica mentioned her name. he had lost a member.

Leah followed his lead and asked everyone from her and Jacob's pack to say their name, everyone except, Fei, Caleb, Clayton and Quil said their names. Fei and Caleb had died, Quil was missing and so was Clayton.

"Start moving! Back to the reservation all of you!" commanded Jeremy. They all followed Carlisle who was the person at the front of the line.

On their way down to the reservation, Jeremy shared with everyone that the loud bangs and sound of thunder was Jacob and Enzo battling. If Enzo won, they would all die and that would be the end of this problem. If Jacob won, Paragon Corporation would never bother The Cullens or The Quileute Tribe ever again. That is if Jacob could defeat Enzo. They were all forced down on their knees to watch the fight that would determine the fate of their lives.

For the first time, everyone, including Leah saw what Jacob was made of in his A.W.F. Jacob and Enzo exchanged punches, exchanged kicks and even landed a few combos. Jacob grabbed Enzo's legs, twirled him around and let him go high up into the air. Up there Jacob unleashed a torrent of punches, kicks and head butts that would have killed Michael three times over.

Landing back on the water, Enzo wiped the blood around his lips and allowed his bones to heal and put themselves back in place. When he was good to go, he landed fast punches that sent Jacob into the air where he tossed him around like a rag doll. Everyone watched on as he took a beating after another.

"_Come on Jacob…Come oonnn." _Sam quietly said under his breath.

Leah couldn't' t watch anymore, watching Jacob getting his sides smashed in, seeing him cough up more and more blood was just becoming to much for her to bear.

"**Come on Jacob! You're stronger than him! You're the Grandson of a Chief!" **everyone turned to Bella who was shouting out to her friend, she hoped her cheering would get his and mind on the battle.

Leah took a look over at Bella who had blood around her face and on her clothes, just like everyone else. There was no way she was gonna let Bella's voice be the one to wake Jacob, to give him strength. She wanted to be his rock, the main pillar that supports his bridge.

"**JACOB GET OFF YOUR ASS AND START KICKING HIS DAMNIT!" **

Jacob's ceremonial beads came back to him which returned him the majority of his power that left from him becoming angry. He escaped Enzo's barrage of attack and had him pulled over to him with his telekinetic arms. He ripped Enzo's black blazer and black under shirt. His telekinetic hands then began to punch and elbow Enzo everywhere, all over his body. Jacob's white blazing shroud expanded and became wide until it encircled his whole body like the sun, a halo.

Jacob extended his arms and hands out to the sides and spoke a few words as Enzo's body jerked around everywhere from continuously taking a beat down.

"_Steel Art, Silver Kinetic Blasts. Gravity Art, Flower of Gravity. War Art, Aura Fighters. Insect Art, Hell swarm of wasps. Ice Art, Black Ice Prison. Secret Quileute Art, Soul Sealing Spear."_

The first of his arts activated which took the form of giant silver steel fists punching Enzo, launching him into the ground and beating his head and chest deeper into the sand. Blood began to cover Enzo's face and the sand his face was being bashed into. The silver art wore which gave rise to the second art.

A giant violet colored flower with blossoming yellow pedal grew from the sea. Vines from the ground wrapped themselves around Enzo and launched him into the sky, the flower's pedals fell and turned into glowing violet orbs. They took off like missiles and aimed at Enzo whose body was in the process of healing itself. The gravity orbs exploded with 50,000 tons of force. The clear explosions created holes in the clouds. Everyone on the ground couldn't believe such a fight, such beings could exist.

Sam knew he could never stand a chance against Jacob if he was serious, Edward and Bella were in awe. Renesmee began to tear from her eyes, she knew this was going to end in the good guys favor.

Enzo was floating for a while In the air due to the from the distortion of gravity from the gravity bombs, zooming on by were millions of wasps who glowed a bright red. The third art was up next. Millions of wasps swarmed all around Enzo and stung him and injected him with a special poison. The poison prevented him from healing properly. With the wasps gone, the fourth art was up next. Zooming in were ten glowing fighter jets that came from the east.

The fighter jets sprayed a hail of bullets and missiles all aimed at Enzo. The bullets penetrated through Enzo's body and the missiles exploded on contact upon hitting him. His body was charred, he was missing limbs, parts of his skeleton could be seen. His accelerated healing was having a difficult time healing him, it was exactly what Jacob wanted.

Enzo fell straight into the ocean, where as Jacob slowly floated back down on the surface of the water. The next art before the last art ended it, activated, water froze around Enzo's mangled, mutilated body. The ice became as black as obsidian and thicker than any steel man could manufacture. The ice he was incased in floated up to the surface of the water. The last art manifested in Jacob's hand, just like with Michael, a fiery white spear with a sealing spell emblazoned on it's white blade came to Jacob.

"You came looking for trouble, now you've got it. If you wanted me Enzo, you should have came to me alone. We could have settled it like men, instead you send your men to die, and for what? To kill my friends and allies."

"You still have no idea Jacob…this isn't over."

"Join Michael in Oblivion." Jacob pierced his spear through the ice and Enzo. The sealing ability that locked away Michael's soul and ended his life, wasn't happening for Enzo. The body entrapped in ice turned out to be a "Mimic" a body double. The body inside the black ice melted away. The sealing spear disappeared in a glitter of light even when it sealed nothing away.

All the high level arts that Jacob casted in his battle against Enzo's army and him, ate away a large portion of his energy. His A.W.F began to disappear until only a faint white aura covered his legs and arms. Jacob fell on his hands and knees to take a breather, Where was the real Enzo? Where did he go. Everyone who wasn't a vampire could not see what was happening, but the Cullens saw and believed that Jacob had won. They took Jacob reverting back to his normal form as a sign of his victory. But they were sorely mistaken.

Jacob saw air bubbles escaping out into the surface of the water, he sensed Enzo below the sea. Where did he go wrong, when did Enzo switch bodies. Jacob stared at his reflection on the water and found his answer.

"_When he fell into the water, he must have casted a water art that created a body double for him. He knew he couldn't get out of my combo. He never counted on falling in the water, but when he did, that's where he took advantage of it and got away with a water body double. Damnit!" _

Jacob punched the water out of anger, there was absolutely no way he could beat Enzo now. He wanted to cry, but there would be plenty of time for that. Enzo crawled out of the water and stood back up on his feet. Jacob tilted his head up to look at his enemy. Half of Enzo's face was gone which was slowing healing, his arm and leg were regenerating, and the burns on his body were leaving and healing too.

"Let me commend you Mr. Black. You almost had me, you almost managed to put me away and never allowed me to see the light of day ever again. But I must confess, I let you have that one. Now I see that was very foolish of me. As soon as I'm done healing, I'm gonna go over there and execute your friends, I think I'll start with your girlfriends, or that hybrid."

"Nooo! Don't you put yours hand on any of them!" Jacob threatened him.

"False threats won't dissuade me Mr. Black, besides, your power has left you. You're hardly a threat to me now, even a lion would cause me to be on my guard. You're more like a tired elephant. See you soon Jacob, or not."

Enzo who was completely healed, began to walk over to first beach where the vampires and shape shifter were being restrained at. Jacob stood up and tried fighting the fatigue in his arms, legs and body to try and stop Enzo. With what little power he had, he kicked and punched Enzo on his back, arms and legs. But even those strikes felt like ant bites to him. Enzo stopped and surprised Jacob.

"_Jacob…look." _Jacob stopped and watched Enzo's right arm as he extended it. The skin on his arm and hand became transparent. He saw Enzo's muscles glowing a red color and underneath that his Radius, Ulna, Humerus and the bones In his arm and hand glowed with the same color. It was almost like they were electrically charged, like super charged live wires.

"Don't blink Jacob." Enzo punched Jacob right in his gut with such godly force, Jacob felt the rest of his power leave, just like vision and strength. Darkness overtook Jacob's world as he fell, Enzo grabbed Jacob by his leg and dragged him to the beach where the second part of Enzo's plan of vengeance was about to begin.

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in The Next Chapter" _


	19. Chapter 19: Reservoir Power Unleashed

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**(!)** _"Continuation of Chapter 18."_

* * *

**Chapter 19: Reservoir Power Unleashed**

**First Beach, 11:00- Night**

Enzo dragged Jacob all the way until halfway, he three Jacob's unconscious body in the air and punched him in his back which sent him flying and crashing on the sand; back to his friends.

"**You Bastard! What The Hell do You Want From Us!" **cried Leah whose eyes were focused on Jacob then glared at Enzo.

"_Leah Clearwater_, yes, Michael was very infatuated with you. He wanted you to become the queen of werewolves. He hoped to bring about a new dawn for Werewolves. But my predecessor forgot that we could clone the same and last few werewolf DNA that we had to make an army of those beasts. Fortunately he was a great man and an excellent addition to my company's history. It is not my place as current CEO to speak bad about my predecessors."

Enzo took a look at each of the Cullens and the Quileute wolves. He wondered about something.

"Jacob said that if I wanted to settle this like a man, I should have just came to him. But you see, apart from what happened to Michael thanks to Jacob and Leah. I see now that I didn't need to send so many of my guys to their deaths. If I came here alone or with my general there, I would have done…this!"

Enzo extended his arm and pointed over to the reservation with his index finger, Everyone heard one gigantic explosion behind them. Everyone turned and saw that the homes of the tribes people and the land were destroyed both equally. Sam, Leah and all the Quileute wolves were angry, shocked and heartbroken. It was like a mini nuclear bomb exploded in the center of their home. Renesmee felt for Seth who was so shocked, only the tears that escaped his eyes spoke for him.

"Jeremy, take the agents and collect the bodies of our men. We're gonna have a lot of mourning spouses, brothers, sisters and parents who are going to be receiving sad letters by the morning."

"Sir what about the rest of these prisoners? I thought you wanted to-"

"I know what I want to do with them Jeremy," Enzo cut his general's comment short. "You just do as your told, I want to see what these warriors are all about."

Enzo waited for his agents and general to leave first until he undid the locks on the energy cuffs restraining the vampires and wolves. Enzo placed his arms behind his back and smirked as The Cullens and The Quileute Wolves took aim at him. Edward and Bella both tried taking swings at him, but were repelled by a force that blasted forth from Enzo. Seth and Leah jumped up and lunged at Enzo hoping to tear his head off, but were grabbed by him and twirled around.

Enzo twirled them around like a mini tornado and sent them flying toward the direction of the forest. They crashed into trees and rolled around the ground, bones like ribs and fibulas, broken in the process. They transformed back into human, immense pain over took them. The white fire that shielded all of them, was all but gone. Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme tried punching and grabbing Enzo.

Sam and the other Quileute warriors also tried joining in, Enzo knew just how fast they were, but he was faster. To him, their punches came slowly, He moved their arms away, jumped to dodge being kicked or tripped and flipped around to keep from getting caught from the wolves. He locked on and punched Carlisle and Esme, elbowed Japer, Kneed Alice and kicked the rest of the wolves except Sam.

Sam was surprised when he saw everyone else except him fly off in different directions, He took a look and heard something above him. Enzo smirked and elbow dropped him, The strength backing Enzo hit Sam's back so hard, he shape shifted back into a human. He was grounded on the sand by Enzo, and coughed up blood. He lifted Sam's naked body up by the back of his neck and began to punch him repeatedly in his back. Everyone who was recovering from being attacked, watched Sam cringe and jerk around, as Enzo beat the life out of him.

Leah who was far away from the horror show, grabbed the pants from a dead agent who ended up all the way in the forest. She placed his pants and shirt on and helped Seth into some clothes. But his injuries were hurting him to much, so Leah chose to leave him where he was at.

"_Leah…I got a…got a bad feeling about Enzo, I think Sam's in trouble. Go to him."_ Seth spoke before pasing out from the pain, which left Leah in a bad spot. She hurried over to where everyone gathered and saw a horrible sight. The Cullens and the rest of the United La Push pack watched as Sam bleed from his mouth, nose, ears and eyes from the beating Enzo was giving him.

"**ENZO! YOU FUCKING BASTARD STOP!" **Leah pushed everyone aside and punched Enzo with all of her power.

Enzo smirked at her and dropped Sam, He fell in Leah's arms when Enzo saw that Leah was heartbroken. By the look of the complete white in Sam's eyes, he was already dead.

"Don't worry Leah, his death was instantaneous the moment I punched his brain stem, or where it's located under all of that muscle."

Leah was at a loss for words, She wanted to curse Enzo out until she passed out. Edward and Bella, along with Renesmee and Seth saw Jacob waking up. He appeared ok but almost tired. Enzo turned around and confronted Jacob.

"Ah Mr. Black, glad you finally woke up. I wanted to execute your friends before your very eyes, but I decided to humor them and allowed them to try their best attacks on me. I got ahead of my self and killed Sam, I know you two probably didn't like each other. Wouldn't you agree with me?"

Jacob grew wide eyed when he saw Sam's bloody body being cradled in Leah's arm, Some of his white aura returned which he used to land a decent punch on Enzo's face. But Jacob's power was burned clean and dropped back down to zero. Enzo glared at Jacob who still had his fist on his face. He grabbed Jacob's fist and placed a lot of pressure on it, it almost felt like he was going to lose his hand.

"Face it Jacob, you're finished. You had your chance to try and kill me, and I admit it that you almost had me. Little did you know, I wasn't fighting at my top strength. Displaying my full power for you weak bastards would be a complete waste on my part. I'm not gonna dignify you with it, so It's time for all of you to die. Let's see who should I start with."

Jacob grabbed his hand and fell on his knees, when he heard Enzo say "You, yes the hybrid child. Come over to me." that's where he lost it.

"No! Don't touch Renes-** ACK!" **Enzo landed another powerful punch in his gut just to shut him up. Enzo walked over to Renesmee, which got a just reaction from her father.

"**Nooo!" **Edward charged Enzo as fast as he could, he punched Enzo dead center on his chest which fractured some rib bones. Enzo wasn't moved, he severed Edward's head along with his arms. Jacob and Leah were shocked, but none more than Bella and Renesmee.

"I'm not gonna ask you twice Hybrid, get over here. Now!"

"You're not having my Daughter! You killed my Husband and her Father! **AAHHH DIIEEE!" **

Bella mimicked what Edward did and tried to attack Enzo. Enzo wasn't gonna have this a second time, he opened up his palm and shot a force blast straight at Bella which stopped her in her tracks. She fell on the ground, frozen and unable to defend herself. Enzo walked over to her paralyzed body, lifted her arms and pressed his shoe on the back of her head. With a strong tug and pull, Enzo severed her head.

Jacob saw this and went almost catatonic, a large earthquake began to rumble in the area. The sky became instantly dark like a storm was going to come. Tears fell profusely from Jacob's eyes, they covered his blank expression which looked like it was still trying to accept what just happened before his eyes. Enzo ignored the sky and the earthquake, his next target was Leah, that would prove to be the mistake of his career and life.

"**Jacob! Jacob Help Me!" **Enzo lifted Leah by her arm and positioned his arm like it was a lance. Jacob Kept repeating to Enzo _"Enzo stop, don't do this, Enzo Stop."_ over and over in a low toned voice like he still couldn't believe what just happened.

"Say goodbye Wolf, this one is for Michael. You cost him his life and smeared his legacy, allow me…**TO RETURN THE FAVOR!**" with one powerful thrust of his arm, Jacob saw Enzo pierce Leah through her chest. Her body twitched, and blood ran down from the shirt she wore all the way down to her legs.

That was the last straw for Jacob. He stood up and slowly walked backwards towards the Sea. Far away from Enzo, Jacob saw a vision of Bella and Leah. They were floating in a white background, twirling slowly like ballerinas. Leah was represented by the Moon and Night, and Bella the Sun and Day. Quickly, both images of the girls left his sight and world. That's where Jacob's Ascended Wolf Form returned to him, but the white warm comforting fire became black, cold and depressing. It covered him from head to toe. His eyes became white glowing holes, devoid of a soul or life.

Time and Motion both froze, The remaining Cullens and Quileute wolves watched on as they saw the whole sea turn a milky white color. Every color in the world faded out of existence which left only Black and White, the only opposing colors to exist. White glowing tears ran down Jacob's tar black body, they were like two permanent staining lines that ran down his chest, down to legs and feet which joined the whiteness of the sea. When his tears joined the sea, the infinite whiteness became blood red, which became black like oil.

Renesmee pulled Leah's body along with her father and mother's closer to her, The sand had turned black, the trunk of the trees were white but it's leaves were black. Everyone was either completely black with white outlines or completely white with black outlines. Renesmee looked on as Enzo turned his attention to Jacob who shouted, his cry was not heard as Sound had also escaped the world. The sky was an endless space of white which began to show red lines crisscrossing each other. Those lines were actually large pumping veins. Sound which Enzo and everyone else though had left the world, returned but only to allow the sound a loud beating heart through. It came not from the Jacob or anyone else, but from the planet itself.

* * *

**Descended Wolf Form Jacob Vs Super Charged Enzo**

It beat louder and faster until it abruptly stopped, Jacob took one step, just one step and he appeared before Enzo. He punched enzo so hard he sent him flying into the destroyed reservation. Enzo Felt that punch to his very core. When he landed, he vomited up a large amount of blood and vomit. Blood had also escaped from his mouth, nose, eyes, ears and every orifice on his body. Enzo tried to get up, but had no strength to do so. His entire organs, bones and muscles were turned into jelly just from that one punch.

"_It can't be helped…[throws up more blood]…it's time I finished this." _Enzo thought to himself since saying it would not be heard by anyone or by himself. He supercharged every system in his body which began to rapidly heal itself from Jacob's punch. His skin became transparent, his muscles and bones began to glow intensely like electricity. His eyes and brain were super charged.

Jacob walked over to Renesmee to see The bodies of Leah, Bella and Edward. He let them all down, their dead because he wasn't strong enough. Renesmee tried getting away from Jacob whose presence began to freeze her legs and the bodies of the people she treasured the most. She avoided looking into his eyes, if she did she feared she would get lost in a void of profound sadness. She didn't need to look into his eyes, the cold black fire was heavy with sadness, loss of hope or any possible future. Jacob stepped back and began to walk back towards the blackened sea.

Enzo appeared just as quickly as Jacob did earlier, That's where Jacob and Enzo began to really fight. Enzo's punches and heavy blows sendt waves rippling through the air, but Jacob's sent waves rippling through the world. Enzo and Jacob were dead even, that was unacceptable to him. He ratcheted up the power once more, his whole being began to glow a blue golden color. Now he had an advantage over Jacob. He punched, elbowed, kneed and head butted Jacob in every spot on him he aimed at.

Jacob countered by having the whole sea come to life and shoot tentacles to restrain him, The trees in the forest came to life on their own and began to fuse with each other to form a titanic sized tree warrior. Giant black arms pierced through the white sky and began to aid Jacob. Enzo had to deal with Jacob trying to kill him while dodging The hundreds of arms going for him and the giant tree firing razor sharp leaves and stones at him.

Jacob got an opening on Enzo when one of the hands grabbed him by his arms, Jacob unleashed one thousand punches to Enzo and watched as the hands tried to crush him. Enzo felt his bones shattering once more, so he pushed his body even more and made all the arms disappear in a mighty explosion of pure kineitc force. The sea created millions of sharks, octopus tentacles and sent them all at Enzo. Enzo punched the sharks which splashed back into the sea only to reform and go back for him,

10, 20, 30, 40, he kept punching them, trying to keep them away from him. Enzo needed to get Jacob before he pulled some other trick from his hat. Enzo vibrated so quickly, he made a body double to deal with the elements/ killer environment and concentrated his real body on Jacob.

* * *

**Jacob's Soul**

In a dark frozen wasteland the snow was black, just the ice and ocean, Jacob sat alone in a puddle of black tar which were actually his tears collecting under him. Just as he cried when Bella died giving birth to Renesmee long ago, this time he shed even more tears for her and for the love of his life, Leah. He felt bad for Edward, he was just doing what came naturally to fathers when trying to defend their daughters. Jacob hugged his legs close to his chest, his head hung low, hiding the black staining tears that escaped his eyes.

"_I caused all of this, None of them deserved to die for me or Leah. It was me who should have died for all of them. I don't even know who or what that is controlling my real body, and I don't care. I don't need love, I never deserved it if I could never defend it." _

Back in the real world Jacob Went blow for blow against Enzo. Jacob's power punches despite being weaker than Enzo's now, still did major damage when they landed. The Jacob outside was hollow, while the real one hid in the solitude of his freezing Soul. Jacob began to shiver and freeze and slowly, ice incased his legs, body and arms. His head was close to being frozen when Two figures accompanied by a few others appeared before Jacob.

"_Jacob, Get up. This isn't like you, the man I was training had more life to him than this. Get up Jacob." _said the voice of King Oskar. Jacob looked up and saw Oskar and Queen Eli in royal clothing, adorned with Halos which were like small suns.

"Oskar…Eli, I failed my friends and allies. I though I was stronger than this, but I can't even-"

"_Jacob, please don't beat yourself up. You have been blessed with immeasurable power to make positive changes for your people and for the world. Don't think of your sadness and loss as a sign of your failure, sometimes great evil has you right where greater good needs you. Pleas Jacob Awaken." _

Those words from the queen made the tears stop, Eli made room for Ephraim, and Jacob's mother to show themselves to him and give some word of advice. Ephraim held back nothing and shared what was on his mind.

"_You really let this place go Jacob, but seriously. The pain that you're feeling now is the breaking of the shell the encloses your true power. you're stronger than most of us here, most of us. What are you waiting for, end Enzo and bring order back to La Push. Awaken Jacob."_

Ephraim moved to the side so Sarah could see her son, Jacob who had stood up almost fell right back down. His mother, Sarah Black looked just as young as he did. She was far more beautiful than any other woman he's laid eyes on. Only Leah came second to her. Jacob approached his mother slowly and took a hold of her hand. It was physical, of course, he was in his soul and she was a visitor.

"Mom…_Mom_." he said with such relief the second time. He hugged her and hugged her tight, she hugged him with just as much love and eagerness to hold her child in her arms. Eli wrapped her arm around Oskar and rested her head on his shoulder as she watched Jacob and his mother reunite. Oskar smiled and kissed Eli on her head. Ephraim kicked some snow and waited for Sarah to pull away from her son.

"Jacob I know you want this to last an eternity, but you have somewhere that you need to be right now. Please Son I know we never had a lot of time when I was-"

"No, we didn't! but now you're here now and I'm never letting you go. Never!" he declared to his mother.

"Jacob…we will have all the time we want, you see." Sarah showed Jacob a painting that appeared in her hand, what he saw both filled him with great happiness and sadness. But if it meant what he thought it did, he needed to man up.

"_Jacob, my son. Your greatest Power has been waiting to come out your whole life ever since you were born; don't make it wait any longer than it already has. My Son, awaken." _

King Oskar was the last to give his advice to Jacob. _"Jacob, before I took the throne and united Mixed Bloods and Elementals in my time, my great grandfather, the first Vampire king and Mixed Blood king told me. I was one thing only, I was a divine being in jeans and a t-shirt. An all powerful creator like he was, within me swam the sacred force to create, destroy and preserve anything In the universe. You Jacob, have that same Power, Now…AWAKEN!"_

The Hollow Jacob fighting outside, gained an increase in speed and punched and kicked Enzo so hard repeatedly, multiple craters were created from below them just from the force. He grabbed Enzo and spun him around by his leg, he released him and sent him crashing into the ground where he kept crashing down for a few miles into the earth's crust. Jacob used this time to fly over to the blackened sea, he floated above it, put his hands in a prayer form and fell into the ocean. The white glowing holes for eyes closed, the black fire left before he crashed into the sea.

* * *

**Awakened Quileute Form Jacob Vs Apex Form Enzo**

Back on the Black and White First Beach, Carlisle and Esme carried with them Bella, Edward and Renesmee back to a safe location. Paul, Jared and the other took Leah with them along with Sam back to a secluded area.

Renesmee chose not to go with her grandmother and father, she wanted to see if Jacob was ok. Over by the Sea, rose Jacob. There was something utterly completely different about him this time. He had on white buckskin pants, shoes. A white buckskin coat. he wore a long flowing poncho with tribal designs on it. His ceremonial beads were replaced for several necklaces made from seashells and pearls. A white silky sash was tied around his waist, on them dangled the ceremonial beads from his ascended wolf form. Shielding his arms, legs, back and chest were Whale bones fashioned into armor parts. parts like breast and back plates, greaves, Cuisses on his legs. Gauntlets, Vambraces and Rerebraces on his arms.

But the two main pieces of his new form were on his face and in both of his hands. What he wore on his face was a Quileute Wolf Transformation Mask that had an extremely long white flowing veil that seemed to cover the entire sky. His mask was painted black and white. Black around the eye holes and in both for the teeth. The veil was silver underneath and golden on the other side.

The second main piece were two large separate large flames that covered his left and right arms entirely. On his left arm burned a dark blue fire that when looked at, had the moon and stars in it. On his right armed burned a blue fire that had the clouds and sun in it. Jacob floated up and scanned for Enzo. Enzo flew out of the hole he was in and felt something so impossibly strong, he took a look at Jacob and saw that his form had changed.

"_This isn't Good, Fuck this isn't Good. This might put me out of it for several years, but I can't risk anything now. I need to use it." _Enzo pulled a small syringe that had a silver liquid in the tube from his pant pockets. He aimed it at his chest and injected himself with it.

Enzo cringed and shouted from the power boost he got from his serum. Enzo's body began to glow and flash brightly in every known color, he was like a giant bright LED light. Jacob found and locked on Enzo, he lifted his arm and pointed at Enzo. Enzo was blasted with such immeasurable amount of power, he was blown away across the country. Jacob's speed reached _"Super Luminal speed" _or faster than light. In milliseconds Jacob was over New York State and punched Enzo. Enzo flew over to Brazil where Jacob was there waiting for him.

All across the globe Jacob punched and kicked Enzo around, their paths where they started and took formed a spider web design all over the world. One punch after another, and one kick after another Enzo could have been killed anytime had he not taken his serum. The abuse in the sky lasted until Jacob punched Enzo who ended up in Antarctica. A terrible blizzard was currently taking place in the frozen dark continent.

* * *

**Antarctica **

Enzo had his own body to serve as a light source, while Jacob had no light except from his twin flames. Jacob walked over and stood over Enzo, Enzo coughed up blood and wiped it away from his mouth. He lifted his head and took a look at Jacob. That mask of his, to him it almost seemed to come alive. The eye holes in the mask glowed like bright beams, two island shattering kinetic force blasts exploded on him. Enzo who was healing as fast as his body could, was picked up by his throat. Jacob punched Him with his right fist, or _The Day Arm_. The number of punches ranged from 1 to 10,000 in a matter of 5 seconds. Jacob dropped him and saw that Enzo's body began to show fracture lines that had sunlight escaping from them.

This was Enzo turn to fight back, he punched as hard as he could despite being severely weakened. The force released from his punches pushed away the dark clouds and snow away over the frozen continent. Enzo thought he was hitting Jacob, but Jake had a force field the whole time. Enzo, out of rage began to punch as hard as he could, hoping to break Jacob's force field. The flame on Jacob's right arm vanished. Which left his Left fist, _**The Night Arm **_still with one more chance to kill Enzo. The glowing colors on Enzo began to die and fade, when Jacob landed the final uppercut that hit his gut and went through his body and came out his back.

A dark blue aura overtook Enzo that started to melt him into a black puddle, Enzo shared a few last words just for Jacob. "You got Lucky…you got Lucky. You fucking piece of-"

***POP***

Jacob made Enzo's head pop just using the power of his powerful mind. The pieces of brain matter and skull joined the black puddle that was Enzo in liquid form. Like with his Ascended Wolf Form, Jacob's Awakened Quileute Form had a spear made of light. The blade was fashion from moon and daylight. Half the blade was white while the other was black. He thrust the spear into the black puddle and sealed Enzo inside of it. The spear vanished into a glitter of light. Jacob was tired, being in this form took a lot out of him so took a seat on the snow covered ground.

"_To rid the world of Paragon Corporation, I will make sure that none of their facilities will ever operate again!" _Jacob locked his hands together, his mask and veil began to glow intensely. He raised his arm like he threw something up in the air.

Antarctica began to experience an earthquake, just like Europe, Asia, Australia and all the other continents where Paragon Corporation had underground facilities. The Earthquakes under New York City, Tokyo, Moscow, Paris, Los Angeles, Beijing and elsewhere were all caused from the facilities exploding. Jacob linked his Mind eye with the world and like a spirit, found all the locations of Paragon's facilities. As nations scientists and military personnel scrambled to understand what was going on, Jacob knew most countries would be able to cover up the existence of Paragon. While others would have no choice and come clean with their citizens and the world.

Jacob was really tired, but he had one more thing he had to do. Jacob got in a meditative state and visited the Spirit world, the special art which was about to do was a double edged sword, but it was one he did out of love selflessness.

* * *

**First Beach, La Push, 11:01- Night **

Several lights which looked like shooting stars shot down on the bodies of the fallen Cullen Family members and the Quileute Shape Shifters. Leah and Sam returned back to life, Quil, Fei, Caleb and more. Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward returned back to life shortly after.

"Mom, Dad! You're back!" Renesmee cried out in Joy and relief. She hugged her parents who looked confused about what just happened and where they've been.

The World had regained it's color, it's sound and hearing. The Black and White colors disappeared, as did the veins in the sky and all that Jacob had created. No giant tree warrior, no black oceans and no arms in the sky. Time and motion had also returned. Everything had returned to normal, but despite Paragon Corporation suffering a devastating blow by losing it's CEO and all of it's facilities. The Quileute reservation was still destroyed and so was the house of the Cullens.

Everyone ran back to where the most action took place, First Beach. Leah saw Sam had come back to life, Bella saw her husband back on his feet with all his limbs intact. They hugged and kissed each other, Leah saw dead members of their pack returning, with clothes on them of course. Emmett and Rosalie joined their family along with members of The Denali coven.

Everyone who had fallen appeared to have returned back from the dead, but there was someone still missing. Leah couldn't find Jacob, where did he go? The last thing she remembered was screaming for Help from Jacob, then it all went black. She tried closing her eyes and remembering what happened afterwards.

"_My vision escaped me, everything then went black and cold. I saw my self sleeping, sleeping inside the center of a giant white rose. It was one giant white rose in an endless field filed with people sleeping in them. I saw Bella in one, Edward, Fei Yen and everyone else that i knew. The white fire burning on each roses's petals kept me warm, kept everyone warm. Then, someone descended from the sky and told me to wake up. Their voice, could it have been…was I…"_

"Mom Look!" shouted Renesmee.

Leah was snapped out of her thinking and joined in what everyone else was seeing. Walking slowly and calmly back to First Beach from the sea was Jacob. He was still in his Awaken Quileute Form, which no one else recognized but were very amazed at. That long flowing veil on his Mask just covered the night sky in a silver coating. Leah ran over to him, ready to pounce on him and devour him.

"_Leah don't!…please." _he asked her, sounding very tired. He raised his hand up hoping she would stop running at him.

"_Is he dead Jake, is Enzo finished." _Jacob removed his mask which had a sound effect of oxygen leaving, like in those sci-fi movies. When his mask came off, his form went back to normal. He grabbed Leah's hand and walked back over to first beach to let the whole tribe out of the underground protective dome they were in.

"_He's dead Leah, Paragon Corporation is never going bother us or any one else ever again. I can't believe what I had to go through just to kill that bastard. I thought I lost you Leah, but you're back- and that's the only thing that matters to me." _

Leah could feel that Jacob's hand felt really warm, there was also something she felt. But she would find out what it was when she let go of his hand. They arrived back to First Beach where Jacob created a hole in the ground that reached miles deep, he called everyone to come up. The addition of stairs in this tunnel made it easier to come out than climbing out Diagonally.

When everyone was out, they were in total shock of what had happened to their homes. Billy came out of the crowd and asked what had happened, Jacob said nothing and only paid attention to Leah.

"Jacob, you're dad is asking you a question."

"_Leah, I have to go. I don't have a lot of time left here. Please allow me to say a few things to everyone." _he interjected with something that worried Leah as soon as she heard how he said it.

"Jacob wait, what do you mean by that. Where are you going?" Jacob never let go of her hand and turned to face everyone.

"Everyone! Enzo is Dead! Paragon Corporation will never trespass upon the lands of our ancestors ever again. Forgive me for not taking better care of your homes, the enemy was no mere normal human. I had to crawl out of a deep dark hole within me to defeat and kill my enemy. The damages our tribe and land sustained can always be repaired, with time and work of course. I want to speak with these people, My father, Edward, Bella, Sam, Renesmee, Seth and Leah."

Those who Jacob called made their way over to him, For his father he wished him a well and happy future. To Edward he gave him a hug and pound, he thanked him for aiding the tribe in their time of need. To Bella he kissed her on her forehead and cheek, he hugged her and told her he was going to miss her. For Renesmee, he made a bundle of white roses for her from his power. He told her to behave and grow up into a beautiful woman, and to keep Seth out of trouble. He faced Sam who didn't look angry, sad or happy, but like he finally accepted Jacob for he was, chief of the tribe. No words were exchanged between them, just a simple hug between men.

He moved on to Seth who was about ready to cry, he knew all of this meant that Jacob had to go somewhere and it might be forever. Jacob Hugged him and told him to take care of Renesmee for him. And finally he returned to Leah, everyone else gave them their space.

"Leah Clearwater, ever since that fateful night that you got taken from the tribe, I though I had lost a pack member, when I really lost my soul mate. On my journey to locate you, I met people who ignored me, tried to help me and tried to rob me. One particular person I met was a homeless woman who had asked for some money. I told her, I would give her money if she would give advice on when I met a girl who left me. Do you know what she told me when I asked her my question."

"What Jacob."

"I asked her, what should I tell the girl that I love if she suddenly left. What exactly should I tell her after I have found her after such a long time. She said, tell her that _The time I lost looking for you can't compare to all the time I plan on spending it with you. _I never did say those words, mainly because I thought I would sound like a dork. But Leah, I can't stay, and not because this is my choice. I had to watch the people I love die before I could find the power within me to kill Enzo. Seeing you die, watching your life escape your eyes made me descend into something without a heart or soul."

"But after meeting my mother and grandfather, plus some old friends. I found my birth right given strength to end Enzo and eliminate the scourge of this world. After beating him, I had to visit you all in a place where the innocent die suddenly. I had to cast a holy art that would allow me to bring back the souls of however many people I wanted and return it to their bodies on earth. The price of executing such a selfless art was my own life In exchange for all of yours."

Leah began to tear up in her eyes, her grip on Jacob's hand loosened and fell. It wasn't because neither of them was holding the other tight enough, Jacob was becoming transparent and intangible.

"_Jacob! Please!…Stay With Me, Stay With Me!" _she cried her heart out.

"That paper in your hand Leah, don't open it until you're ready. If I come back, then this is see you later Beautiful. But if this truly goodbye then all I have to say is, _Leah, thank you for everything, I had a wonderful time these past few months with you. I've come to realize that even though our time was cut short, it doesn't matter anymore. Because we created new magical memories every time we were together. And I know as time goes on for you, you'll have all the time in the world to remember us. I think I was born to fall in love with you Leah. Everyday my love for you became more and more stronger."_

Jacob's head was the last part to still be solid, Jacob closed their distance and kissed her with everything he had, Leah held nothing back and returned his love three times with more fervor. As their lips separated, he uttered the words _Que Quowle _at her. A large glowing blueish- white rose appeared over the sea. Jacob became more and more transparent as he walked over to it. Waiting for him by this portal to the next life was his mother, Ephraim, Harry, Queen Eli and King Oskar.

Everyone watched and wondered why or where Jacob was going, Leah recognized her father and so did Seth. Billy too recognized his long time friend. For the first time everyone saw the spirits who helped Jacob in his journey, from start to finish. Harry was more involved with Leah's struggle alone, but He was still a Quileute just like Jacob. He wanted to make sure Jacob's entry into the next life was a safe and comfortable one.

Jacob waved goodbye to his whole family and friends, as he finally disappeared into the portal. King Oskar was the last spirit to dissapear, only because he had to close the portal. Leah couldn't believe it, she just couldn't believe it. Jacob was Gone just like that. Everyone watched Jacob dissapered and began to either panic or cry. They kept asking her where he went and why.

She had no words left- none at all.

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in The Next Chapter." _


	20. Chapter 20: Yesterday's Gone

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**(!) **"Continuation of Chapter 19. This chapter and the next will be short."

* * *

**Chapter 20: Yesterday's Gone **

**Fist Beach/ La Push, 11:30- Night **

Leah, like Jacob, went temporarily catatonic. She couldn't believe that Jacob had left, what exactly did he do that required him to exchange all of their places in the afterlife for his. She knew that without him taking that high risk, he would still be here and everyone else, or the majority would not be. But to just leave her like this, his whole tribe, family and what he's done to their greatest enemy. This all had to be a dream, or a horrible nightmare. Maybe she was just sleeping in the car and would wake up after arriving back to La Push where Jacob would wake her up.

But this wasn't no dream, or a nightmare, this was reality.

Her inner wolf who imprinted on him not to long ago, was experiencing a similar effect Jacob's was who was trying to deal with the whole Nessie thing. If freezing temperature was a side effect of Jacob's wolf's depression; then the casting of shadows and life drain was Leah's inner wolf's effect. Bella who knew what Leah was feeling, went over to her lend her a comforting hand. But upon touching Leah's shoulder, she was shocked from a high amount of electrical energy that just snapped at Bella.

Leah stood up mechanically, she ignored everyone asking her questions about Jacob, about where he went and what they were going to do about the Reservation. Leah's mother, Sue approached her daughter. But she was shrugged aside from Leah.

"Leah! Come back here!" shouted Sue.

Seth went over to do his best to try and talk to his sister, but when she turned to look at him. He stopped trying to persuade her to stay and talk with him. He didn't know what it was, but tears should never be that black in color. Leah went over to where her house once stood and looked in the rubble for something important. She stuffed the paper Jacob gave her in the pockets of the pants she took from a dead agent.

She angrily picked up pieces of rubble and threw it them to one side, she was frantically searching for this very important thing to her. Under a few more piles of wall and furniture, she came across the duffel bag that the one million dollars and 300k in gold and silver bars were in. She grabbed the bag, dusted it off and checked if it had any torn holes in it. There was none, she carried it and searched if Jacob's car was still around.

Most of the reservation was destroyed, but it looked like some structures still stood. Parts of homes and some cars weren't touched or that badly damaged. Jacob's car, almost like a sign straight from him, was not touched or damaged. She opened the driver door, got in and looked for the keys. She found the keys hidden behind the sun visor. She started up the car, and took off, leaving La Push.

* * *

**La Push Road, 12:00- Midnight **

Leah turned the radio on and lowered the volume, she turned the knob to a radio station, any station really. A song called "A Flash in The Night" began to play. There was so much going through her mind that she almost forgot that she was driving. Black tears kept running down from her eyes and down her face. They left marks on her face much like the black "tear marks" on cheetahs. There was a legend associated with the cheetahs and their tear marks.

The pain she was feeling kept getting worse and the majority of the pain was coming from her inner wolf, she needed to get as far away as possible from La Push. She kept driving all night until she reached Seattle an hour later, but only to fill the car with gasoline and keep driving on.

* * *

**[3 Months After The Paragon/ La Push War]**

* * *

**Granite Falls, February 4, 2013**

Looking over some pictures she took over the months she's been away from her family and home, Leah resided in the apartment complex where Jacob discovered her. It was also the place she chose to go after dealing and stealing from the Seattle Mob. She laid down on her bed in her bedroom with the T.V on. It was going on about how The Quileute Tribe was receiving government aid to help rebuild their reservation after a terrible earthquake and mini tsunami had struck it three months ago.

Leah went through numerous photos, many of places, objects, animals and of herself. Someone was obviously kind enough to take her photos of her those times. One was of the apartment complex at night, another was of a few squirrels in on her lap and in trees. And one was of the rubix cube she gave Jacob to finish, it was on the picnic table covered in snow in the photo.

She moved on from those to a picture of a small Christmas tree on her living room table, from their it was fireworks she took pictures of in Granite Falls, it was during the New year she celebrated alone.

"_I'm hungry…wonder what I have to eat." _she muttered quietly to herself.

Leah walked into her kitchen and checked what was in her refrigerator, there was some bacon, some eggs and some lettuce. To drink there were only some water bottles, a milk carton and one can of Pepsi. She pulled the bacon out and the carton of eggs, while she took out some pans from cabinets, she heard something.

_*Snap, Tack, Crack*_

It sounded like it came from her living room, she walked over and saw it was just ice snapping and cracking away from her windows. It had been snowing now and again for the past few months. She went over to take a look outside, she saw that in the courtyard, sitting on the picnic table was a guy. He looked very familiar to Leah. It looked like he was texting someone or playing with something, but when he stopped and turned to Leah above him. She almost went into shock, it was Jacob! He was alive this whole time!

"_Jacob!?" _she hollered from her side of the window.

Jacob made a gesture with his hands that told her, open up the paper and read it. She couldn't give two shits about that right now, she ran out of her apartment to go see him. She almost tripped going down the stairs. When she came running out, there was no one sitting on the picnic table. There wasn't even a sign that there ever was someone on it, there was no butt print on the snow covered table.

Leah broke down their, near the table where she almost ripped Jacob's arm off when he was only thinking about her. Black staining tears fell from her eyes and stained the white pure snow below her. Why was this happening, why all of a sudden after she was just finding some balance back in her life. But she couldn't keep lying to herself, these unnatural tears she shed were a sign her inner wolf had never gotten over Jacob's passing away.

"_The Paper?" _she thought, she wiped her black tears away from her eyes and went back into her apartment.

She swore to never open that paper until she was finally healed, but that paper was part of her first step to healing. Leah looked inside her dressers and rummaged through some of her clothes. There were books, some electronic equipments and the folded up paper. She grabbed it, gathered her thoughts and some air. She opened the paper and saw that it was blank.

"_Seriously?…SERIOUSLY JACOB!" _she crumbled up the paper and threw it on her bed out of rage, she also punched holes in her wall from anger.

After calming herself down, she grabbed the crumpled up paper and opened it up. This is where she was scared and confused, there were words on it this time, actually a small note.

"_Return back to La Push Beautiful, Go into the Southern lands and search for a heart shaped rock near a tree."_

Leah folded the paper back up and placed it in her jean pocket, she pulled it out almost immediately and opened it. There were no words on the piece of paper this time. Was Jacob messing with her even in death? if he was, it would be so like him. She smiled weakly and began to remove her clothes and belongings from her closet and dresser drawers. It was time to stop trying to forget the past, and time to confront this issue head on.

* * *

**(!) **_"Continued in Chapter 21." _


	21. Chapter 21: Memorial

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**(!) **"Continuation of Chapter 20."

* * *

**Chapter 21: Memorial **

**La Push, February 6, 2013, 9:00- Night**

Leah drove all day and night ever since she got that message from Jacob, the trip from Granite falls back to La Push wasn't easy. The afterlife, spirits, magic, all of that no longer surprised her. She needed closure and she needed answers. She stopped in Seattle to fill up her car's gas tank, and to also visit the auto body shop that once belonged to Jacob. That body shop no longer existed, it was replaced by a small deli grocery store.

She remembered what Jacob had told her months ago, Paragon agents had torched his business and the police covered Paragon. This wasn't fair, It just wasn't fair. Being in front of the sight where she imprinted on Jacob tore at her even more than before. She ran back inside her car and drove off.

It took a while but when Leah was close enough to the reservation, she stopped before the newly constructed welcome sign and gathered her thoughts and some air. Crossing the boundaries out of the states and into the Quileute reservation, Leah parked her car near her home and didn't bother visiting her mother or brother. That did not her mother from hearing someone park near their home and come out to see who it was.

"Leah? Leah oh my god welcome back!" Shouted her mother who chased after her. "Leah hold up, let me talk to you."

"_Heart shaped rock, near a tree. Heart shaped rock, near a tree." _she kept repeating that over and over to herself. Leah picked up her pace and started running into The Southern Lands where Seth had become Alpha.

* * *

**The Southern Lands**

Walking into territory that belonged to her and Jacob at one point in the past, she was not an outsider but no longer alpha female. She wasn't here to reclaim her place among the Clearwater Pack as it was known ever since Leah left without saying a word. She walked into familiar territory but didn't bother to care that she might be attacked by her brother or his pack members.

The more she walked, bushes and the leaves on the trees died. The soil had turned black, becoming a toxin to the rest of the fauna and flora in the forest. Leah looked everywhere on the ground but figured she wouldn't be able to find it in the dark. Every rock looked just like a rock, jagged, without a clear form and different in color.

Stalking from behind her were four sets of eyes, one belonged to a large wolf and the other two belonged to a female vampire. Leah heard twigs breaking and something moving in the thick brushes behind her. She wasn't afraid, she turned and spoke.

"I know that it's you Seth, and I can smell your girlfriend from here, Renesmee."

Seth came walking out with Renesmee by his side, he was in wolf from so he wasn't about to change back into a human In front of his sister. Still, he jumped on her and tried licking her face, but Leah merely pushed him aside and continued to speak.

"I didn't come back, I'm just visiting. I need help finding a stone that's shaped like a heart. Jacob wrote to me, he said he wanted me to find a Heart shaped stone…rock."

Renesmee looked down at the ground like something Leah said made her feel uncomfortable, Leah noticed it and pressed on.

"If you know something Renesmee, please tell me."

"Well…you see me and Seth were out here last month, we were playing games when Seth tripped on a large rock shaped like a heart. I lifted it up and what was underneath it, was a metal box. It had a note on it, _"For Leah Only" _we gave it to your mother to hold if you ever came back."

Leah nodded her head and uttered a small thank you to Renesmee. She headed back to the direction of her mother's home with haste, Seth and Renesmee stood behind, this was something for Leah. Her coming back was not coincidental, it was sign from Jacob to her and to all of the whole reservation.

* * *

**[Author's Speed Card] **

Leah went into her home and asked her mother for the metal box that was meant for her, Leah went into an empty room that was clearly meant for her. She opened the box and found notes, mementos, and a favor.

The notes had love quotes, quotes about the spirit world. One note when on to say that Jacob foresaw his death when Paragon agents landed on the beach and before everyone went over to help the Cullens. He went on to write that, spirits will always come back to their home from when they were alive from time to time.

Some mementos were a double rubix cube that he made, a piece of an agent's logo from their armor. And an old spoiled French fry from she and Jacob went into that diner in Granite falls.

Then there was the one favor, it read. "There is no death in remembrance. Remember me, Leah. Remember me and a part of me will always be with you."

_Leah, if your reading this favor, it means I am dead, I guess I kicked the bucket and probably went down like some comic book hero. You probably hate me so much right now. Whatever I did, I want you to know that I did it out of love. It was either me having to live alone with out the people I love, or it was allowing everyone to live while I moved on. Either one sounds selfish and sad, and I know it's not fair to you. But please, if you can, do me this one favor. _

_I know it sounds stupid, how can anyone pull this off. Even I wouldn't know what I would do if you asked me to do it, but it know you will manage to pull it off. That is if you want to do it, I can understand if you don't want to. Whichever you choose, my soul will either have solace or just have hope for all eternity. Come to first beach whenever you're ready Beautiful, wear something nice. _

The note was sad, but it gave a good yet selfish reason why Jacob did what he did. And that, for however short an answer it was, gave Leah's inner wolf some closure. The blackness that covered the empty room had lifted, Leah found herself crying, but this time with a smile, a really big smile on her face. Her tears were no longer black, no longer staining her face.

There were preparations that needed to be started, and Leah wasted no time in getting them started.

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in The Last Chapter." _


	22. Chapter 22: Eternally Yours

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**(!) **"Welcome to the last chapter of this story which has two different endings. This one, the "Fan Fiction Ending." And an "Author's Personal Ending." The last one will be posted up a few days later. I want to thank _Brankel1 _and _TheCatTheWall _for all of your continued support throughout this crazy story."

**(!)** _"If you have came this far, I want you readers to take the first letter of each chapter and in order read the message Jacob left for Leah." _

* * *

**Chapter 22: Eternally Yours **(Fan fiction Ending)

**First beach, February 7, 2013, 6:00- Morning **

Working all throughout the night by herself, Leah carved a Memorial stone for Jacob. It was in the shape of a wolf howling. Seth and the Clearwater Pack helped in moving it over to first beach. Leah was sweaty, tired and happy. She was doing this and more for her deceased boyfriend. She made her way over to another part of the southern lands to pick flowers, little did she know that flowers were growing beneath her feet.

This was the same effect Jacob's Ascended Wolf Form had on nature. She picked the flowers as fast as she could, they just wouldn't stop growing, white ones, red ones, green, they sprouted in all colors. She picked only the white ones, and brought with her one red rose.

The whole Tribe was called over to First Beach, Leah went over to her car to pull out certain clothes for this special occasion. Seth and his pack, along with the Cameron pack came over. Sam and Emily had moved from pack life well over two months ago to settle down in Little Rock Arkansas. Jared was now leading one of the two major wolf packs of L.P. Billy, along with Sue came with some of the tribe's people.

"It's a little early for a meeting don't you think?" questioned Billy.

"Leah came back home yesterday Billy. We spoke a lot about family and the tribe after she retrieved something from Jacob. You know, that metal box."

"Oh right, well what was it? What was inside."

"We're going to find out soon." Replied Sue with somewhat of a lot of anticipation.

When their was a crowd of about thirty people, They all stared at Wolf stone memorial which had been covered by Seth with clothes. This was all so sudden and no one really had time to prepare. There was small chattering here and there In the group, many were half asleep, other were tired and many just seemed uninterested at the silence. Then,

"Leah?" Spoke Seth.

Leah came down to First beach wearing a white skirt that ended a few inches above her knees, she wore a white blouse and had a small amount of make up on. She wore no shoes, but did wear the scrunchy Jacob gave her as a gift. It naturally had Jacob's white aural flame, it never returned after Jacob passed away. Still, that wasn't going to stop her from wearing it. She had with her, a bouquet of white flowers and one red rose. She also had pictures of Jacob in frames, the last piece was the original rubix cube she handed to him.

"Thank you for coming everyone, I want to keep this short. I know many of you want to go back to sleep or get ready for work. Ever since Jacob passed away, I was filled with so much anger and sadness that I had to separate myself from everything Quileute. I didn't want to see anyone, I just wanted to forget any of it happened. But as a few wolves here can tell you, what the human mind might forget in time, our inner wolves never forget the ones we love, the ones we imprinted on.

I had been living in Granite falls, where me and Jacob's relationship started. I thought going there and trying to forget about him would make me feel better, that was until he paid me a visit. He wanted me to see what was inside the paper he handed to me before he left, I thought it was all a joke until I read a note inside a metal box he left for me. He knew he wasn't going to live, he knew how all of this was going to turn out. But what he doesn't know, was the answer to the question he left for me.

Leah took a deep breath and looked at the stone memorial and pulled the clothes off of it.

"_I Leah Clearwater, do take you Jacob Black, to be your spiritually wedded wife. Rest in Peace my eternal partner, my equal and my best friend. This is not a goodbye, my darling, this is a thank you. Thank you for coming into my life and giving me joy, thank you for loving me and receiving my love in return. Thank you for the memories I will cherish forever. But most of all, thank you for showing me that there will come a time when I can eventually let you go. I love you Chief Jacob Black." _

She placed the bouquet of flowers on his memorial stone, along with the small frame pictures of him, and the rubix cube. She kissed the red rose and placed it last on the stone. She turned to everyone and told them if they wanted to say a few words to Jacob, they could do so. Leah waited beside her mother who was weeping for her, Billy and Seth came to her side and hugged her. The rising Sun in so many cultures meant a new day, the god that it represented had returned to light the world once more, and that a new hero was born.

But for Leah, it meant the start of a new future, only one without Jacob. At the end, Leah was the last to leave Jacob's memorial stone. She removed her scunchy and walked off back to her home. Written on Jacob's memorial stone was his date of birth and death, his rank, titles and a little love quote.

"_It only took a moment, to be loved a whole lifelong." _

_**- END**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**(!) **_"This is My Personal Ending for this story."_

* * *

**Author's Personal Ending**

Leah took a deep breath and looked at the stone memorial and pulled the clothes off of it.

"_I Leah Clearwater, do take you Jacob Black, to be your spiritually wedded wife. Rest in Peace my eternal partner, my equal and my best friend. This is not a goodbye, my darling, this is a thank you. Thank you for coming into my life and giving me joy, thank you for loving me and receiving my love in return. Thank you for the memories I will cherish forever. But most of all, thank you for showing me that there will come a time when I can eventually let you go. I love you Chief Jacob Black." _

She placed the bouquet of flowers on his memorial stone, along with the small frame pictures of him, and the rubix cube. She kissed the red rose and placed it last on the stone. She turned to everyone and told them if they wanted to say a few words to Jacob, they could do so. Leah waited beside her mother who was weeping for her, Billy and Seth came to her side and hugged her. The rising Sun in so many cultures meant a new day, the god that it represented had returned to light the world once more, and that a new hero was born.

But for Leah, it meant the start of a new future, only one without Jacob. At the end, Leah was the last to leave Jacob's memorial stone. She removed her scunchy and walked off back to her home. Written on Jacob's memorial stone was his date of birth and death, his rank, titles and a little love quote.

"_It only took a moment, to be loved a whole life long."_

**The Spirit World, Valley of Heroes, Oskar's Castle**

Standing on one of the gorge tower's of Oskar's castle, Jacob looked over to a sea whose water was pink and sparkled like the stars in the night sky. After he had passed away, he was taken to King Oskar's castle to get settled in to his new life. He was accepted by countless heroes from the afterlife to live in their section of the afterlife.

So much was going through his mind, it felt honorable to sacrifice his life for everyone else's that died in the battle against Paragon Corporation. And even if it was honorable, something told him that his death, even though it just happened, wasn't supposed to be this quick. If there was an extremely god like art that could allow him to go back, he would execute it in an instant.

"Up here, Chief Jacob is up here." Jacob heard the voice of Queen Eli say from behind him. He turned and saw Eli come up the tower from the stairs with two different people he's never met, they looked to be about the same age as Eli and Oskar. He saw a blonde with a bob haircut, with one side of her hair being longer than the other. She wore clothes similar to what any teen would be wearing, she wore a white skirt the reach to her knees, and a white blouse. The next person appeared to be her boyfriend, he wore dark jeans with a black and blue plaid button up short sleeve shirt.

"Jacob, I want you to meet mine and Oskar's Second crowns. They ruled after me and Oskar moved on, their rein lasted from 1700 until 1900. They are Queen Abby."

Jacob took the hand of the seventeen year old and kissed it as he bowed slightly, Queen Abby did a court curtsy for him, showing respect from one powerful being to another.

"This here is King Owen, wife of Queen Abby." mentioned Eli.

Jacob simply bowed before Owen, in return King Owen bowed to him. Jacob took a look at the teens in front of him and wondered just how powerful they were, he knew a portion of Eli and Oskar's story, but these two felt more…modern to him. Like he could relate more to them.

"Well if introductions are over, me and Abby are gonna pay Elphina and Isaiah a visit Eli…I mean, my Queen. C'mon Abby, I'll race you to their place." Owen and Abby teleported into the sky and flew to the south.

"Who were they talking about Eli?"

"Oh, Elphina and Isaiah are mine and Oskar's best friends. Their actually our "battle buddies." we took permanent oaths to defend, help, and be there for each other. They were there for my transformation when me and Oskar made it to Antarctica."

"Antarctica?" Jacob interjected, "That's where I killed and sealed Enzo. What happened there for you and Oskar."

"_It's better to show you…than tell you. Clear your mind and leave it open ok Jacob." _

Eli took Jake's hand and squeezed it gently. His mind saw Eli, as a boy, he and Oskar embraced each other and kissed while on a train. Eli was not normal, but that was what made her special. Jacob saw Eli and Oskar's entire history, even saw parts Eli forgot to mention. Their life mirrored much of his, in one way or another. They loved each other, made friends, gathered people and convinced vampires like them that Oskar was their next king to rule over them.

After a battle that took place in Antarctica nearly 500 years ago, Eli and Oskar beat this teen who appeared to be Eli's lover before she met Oskar. He was a monster, or turned into one, much like Enzo did. It was on the frozen icy continent where Elias, as the name she once went by, became a real girl for Oskar with the help of white robed man. It was a choice she made out of love. Along with undergoing a major change like that, she and Oskar removed all the negative parts of their vampirism so they live as close to a normal life as possible.

It then went on to them living in different European countries, where they kept uniting vampires under the Mixed Blood banner. They lead battles against their common enemy, The Full Bloods. Battles raged through out Europe where in the end territories were established. Oskar and Eli, along with Elphina and Isaiah moved on and traveled across the Atlantic where they would meet Owen and Abby and settle down in the city which would one day be renamed New York.

Jacob saw so much more, more than he could ever imagine two kids who found each other in their of time of need could accomplish. The shock of leaving Eli's memory dropped him to his knees and gave Jacob a definitive answer on what he wanted to do.

"I…I don't belong here Eli. I thought what I did was honorable, the right thing. What kind of man am I! I left the woman I loved more than life itself Alone! I..I don't belong here."

Eli got on her knees and placed her hands on Jacob's Face, she looked into his eyes and said only a few words. "You need to tell Oskar what you really want, don't hold anything back. I'm sure he'll get in touch with powerful spirits here that might want to help you."

* * *

**Author Narration**

"After speaking to Oskar about wanting to rejoin the living, King Oskar told him it could be done. But in order to do something that violates the natural order of life and death, he would have to wait some time before Oskar could get answer from the higher ups. The higher ups were spirits, powerful ones who had enough power to warp reality and bend the laws of creation. And the laws that governed life, death and preservation. While he waited, Jacob hung out with Oskar and Eli in different parts of the Afterlife. While with them, Jacob laughed as he saw Oskar and Eli joke around with each other.

They were still children even in spirit forms, but had so much wisdom and became adults when it came to that moment. Jacob spent a few days with them, learning from them, playing with them and sharing his story with them.

The day came when the higher ups told Oskar that in order to send Jacob back home, they would need an object that his loved ones held or made for him. That object would serve as a nexus point for Jacob to posses and be resurrected from it. They added that Jacob was only allowed to return because of all the good he did, and that his selfless actions is what defined a True Hero. The moment came for Jacob to depart, but not before being given a few item from Oskar and Eli.

From Eli, Jacob was given a necklace of physical light. It could serve as an object where he could transfer some or all of his power in case he needed to use it in the future. Oskar gave him a branch of red roses to take back to Leah. When the hugs and kisses on the cheek were through, Oskar took Jacob over to his and Eli's statue way out to the Sea of Life. There Oskar shared a few words with Jacob.

"Jacob, Eli told me what you said about yourself up in the open tower. Let me tell you, You are a good man, good men mean well. And I could understand why you would think some of those things about yourself, many good men don't end up doing well. But you're different my friend, Have a safe journey. And Hey, That Leah Clearwater…she's waiting for you, has been ever since she…"

Jacob fell into the sea before Oskar could finish his sentence, Jacob fell and kept falling. The water all around him slowly turned from liquid to air, he saw the stars and orange glow of the sun. he was coming back home.

* * *

**First Beach, La Push- 1 Year Later (2014) **

Standing in front of Jacob's memorial for the last time, Leah held on to the handle of a suitcase that her clothes were in. Time had passed, she met new people in her workplace, and even potential boyfriends. But her time spent waiting on a spirit she wished would one day comeback, and living simply on hope had come to an end. La Push was changing, the packs were disbanded. Seth had went on to live with Renesmee, the Cullens were gone, and her mother had moved in with Charlie.

Billy took off to start a new life in Colorado, Their wasn't much for her here now, except hope. Leah took a look at the sky and saw a falling star, she closed her eyes to make a wish. But before she could wish for something, the memorial stone began to shake and lift up from the sand. Leah stepped back and watched the stone rise up into the air and shoot over far into the sea. She looked all around to see if anyone had caused it. No one was around, it was just her.

She placed her suit case on the sand and walked over to the sea, slowly. The sun was rising and it was difficult to see where the stone landed. A ray of light shot from the sky and into the sea as quick as lighting. It was a very bright powerful beam of radiant light which left a glitter trail of light. Standing up on the water and finding his balance, Jacob Black donned King Oskar's White Admiral Uniform, gloves, shoes, and hat. Wrapped around his body was a sash which was basically the flag of La Push. On his uniform also were golden Aiguillettes' and numerous other Quileute ornaments on his uniform. The only thing remaining was his flaming white aura which ignited as soon as Jacob opened his eyes.

He began walking, carrying the branch of roses with one arm. The branch rested mostly on his shoulder, he rose with the sun and began making his way over to the place where he once said goodbye to all who he loved. Leah saw a silhouette of someone walking on water coming over to her. When she saw who it was, she broke down in tears. Jacob who looked ready to marry her, had Finally came back.

Jacob took his time walking over to her to look at his home which had been rebuilt, not even war and death could keep the Proud Quileute people down. As their distances narrowed, Jacob plucked a red rose from the branch he carried and grasped it in his hand gently. Leah couldn't believe he was really back, he was physical. Ripples were created in the water when he moved, and they stopped when he did. He took her hand.

"_I'm…I'm Back beautiful." _he said with such a calm and comforting tone. His white flaming gloved hand reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes and to move some hair away from her face.

"_You're Home…Jacob." _she took his hand and gave it a good squeeze, he was real, he was really real. Jacob placed the red rose in her hair which became a white headband that covered her in brilliant white light. The light which radiated disappeared head to toe. Under the light, Leah donned a beautiful white wedding dress which was similar to Queen Eli, but still unique. A large white veil crafted from moonlight covered her from head to toe. Jacob took his hat off and lifted her veil.

The white head band became a Diadem which had small marble sized stars that served as a symbol of her ascension into the same rank as Jacob. He placed the rose branch behind his back which was tied to him with white rope he created from thin air. He took her hands and said his long overdue wedding vow.

"This isn't Home for me Leah, and I'll tell you why…_I Jacob Black, do take you Leah Clearwater to be my spiritually wedded Wife. In your eyes, I have found my love. In your heart, I have found my true home. In your soul, I have found my Alpha female. With you, I am full, whole, Alive. You make me laugh, you allowed me to cry. You are my breath, you are the pulse which allows my heart to continue beating. I am yours and, you are mine. I am lost in your heart on purpose, I locked the tiny door and threw away the small key, because in there, I Am truly Home. Leah, I love you."_

Leah and Jacob leaned their faces to give each other one powerful kiss which was backed with a lot of fervor and love. Leah and Jacob had witnesses watching from the sky, King Oskar and Queen Eli crowned them with Halos of light. The Moon light was crowned on Jacob, and Starlight was crowned on Leah. The whole divine court of the afterlife watched these two make their union here in the physical world, and in the spiritual world official.

When their kiss was done and they opened their eyes, Jacob had on regular clothes and so did Leah. It was like a dream, but a real one that came and went. Jacob took her suitcase, held her hand and followed her lead. They left La Push in her car to an undisclosed location in the East Coast to celebrate their Honeymoon.

Ending Song for the Series, _"Hikari Orchestral" _from the game series _Kingdom Hearts_.

- _**FIN**_


End file.
